Fuel to the Fire
by PleaOfInsanity
Summary: Peyton Fox; He mumbled against my lips. I sighed happily. Sirius Black was kissing... me...Wait... Sirius and me. Kissing. What the – "WA-AGH!"
1. Chapter 1

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter 1: P for Peyton.**

* * *

The crowd roared loudly, the noise echoing around the stands. The score was dead even and neither teams Chasers had scored for at least 30 minutes. It was an intense game, but Gryffindor verse Slytherin matches always were... as were finals... Which is what this game was. The Hogwarts Quidditch Final.

"Anything, Squirt?" the captain and my brother, Zack Fox, yelled at me from the goals as I passed. I shook my head grimly, aware that Regulus Black was watching me like a hawk.

Below me I could see Black (Sirius), McKinnon and Potter, moving with incredible speed. This was the final. This mattered.

A sickening crunch made me turn back to the chasers.

"MARLEY!" I screamed as my best friend plummeted to the ground.

Black and Potter worked quickly as the penalty whistle sounded, swooping down to catch her.  
The crowd roared louder as a timeout was called.

I swooped down to my team. "Marley? Are you ok?" I gripped my best friends' hand.

"I'm fine. I'm _fine_" she repeated, pushing away from Sirius's arms. "It's just a bruise" she looked over her arm and nodded. "Any time you want to catch the snitch would be nice, Pey" she glanced at me.

"I'm working on it... There's not much sun right now so it's a little hard" I folded my arms across from me.

Sirius nudged my arm and smiled. "You can do it, Fox" his silvery grey eyes studied mine for longer than they should and I felt my stomach tighten.

"Alright. This penalty will put us behind 20 points. We can still win" Zack cleared his throat.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why is it their penalty? Marley was the one who fell!"

"Flint is saying she tried to push him. Smethwyk is taking his work" James scowled deeply in the umpires direction. "Now would be a good time to get the Snitch, Squirt" he shot me his 'this is Quidditch' face. I nodded, my stomach tightened again.

The whole game rode on my ability to catch the snitch. The final, the cup, the game.

"Pey, you can do this" Sirius grabbed my arm as the whistle sounded. I glanced at him and smiled widely, ignoring the niggling feeling in my chest his smile induced.

"I know" I shrugged him off and mounted my broom again. I took off into the sky, cursing the fact that there was no sun. If there was no sun how was I meant to see it...

"Snitch" I gasped as I saw the flash of gold across the field. It was hovering just by the Gryffindor stands, ground level.

Regulus perked up as he saw I'd seen something. I narrowed my eyes and threw myself in the opposite direction. The wind whipped my blonde curls behind me and made my blue eyes water. I had to do this.

Regulus followed behind me and I smirked to myself.

"I'll get you, Fox" he growled. The crowd screamed as we got closer and closer to the ground. "I'm a better flyer, Fox" he laughed as his broom levelled with mine. "Did you think you could outfly me?" he laughed. I shook my head. No I couldn't. He had a Cleansweep 500. I only had a Stargazer 490. The Stargazer was lithe and agile, but the Cleansweep had the speed.

"No" I smirked, sucking in a deep breath "but I can outwit you"

I held onto my broom tightly and threw myself backwards. I wasted no time seeing if Regulus had smashed into the ground before I flew in the opposite direction for the snitch.

It felt like minutes since I last saw it, but really it had only been seconds. The snitch was still hovering where I left it and I smiled.

Hand outstretched, my fingers curled around the tiny gold object.

"We won!" I screamed as the siren sounded to end the game. I skimmed the ground with my boots and held the snitch up for everyone to see.

I screamed and laughed as my team crashed into me. Brooms poked bad places, hands grabbed everywhere and we all shouted in delight.

Someone grabbed me by my wrists and yanked me from the mess of people.

"Fox... You... Ah" Sirius stammered before crashing his lips to mine.

I wound my hands through his hair, tugging at the soft strands between my fingers. "Mmm Sirius" I mumbled.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Peyton... I... Mmm..." He mumbled against my lips. I sighed happily. Sirius Black was kissing... me...Wait... Sirius and me. Kissing. What the –

"WA-AGH!" I jolted awake and stared at two, big green eyes in front of me.

"You're drooling" My little brother pointed to my pillow, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"BOOGER! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed, sitting upright in bed. He grinned.

"Why were you dreaming about Sirius and smiling?" He took a few steps back. I could tell he was getting ready to run. "Do you _luuurrrve _him?" He dragged the word out in an obnoxiously loud voice. "Do you want to _kiiissss _him?" He did it again. I glared at him.

"You have three seconds to get out of my room, Booger..." I held up my hand. "One..."

"Peyton and Sirius, sitting in a tree – "

"_Two_..." I held up two fingers and narrowed my eyes.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-AGHH!" He screamed as I sprang from my bed. Booger bolted from my room and down stairs, still singing that wretched song. Bloody little brother.

His name, of course, isn't Booger. It's Bradley. Booger is close enough so that's what I call him. My family has a habit of giving each other weird nicknames and then sticking with them. My younger brothers Dylan and Parker are Dill and Pickle, and our older brother Zack is Bean on account of him being so tall like a beansprout. I, on the other hand being so genetically blessed with 'The Short Gene', am Squirt. Thankfully, to _most_ of my friends, I'm just Peyton, or Pey. Or Fox, depending on the mood, situation or person.

I sighed and pulled my blonde curls away from my neck as I got energised for another day of holidays. Was it sad that I was practically counting down the minutes till I could go back to Hogwarts?

_Ok, Maybe a little sad_.

But Hogwarts is the most awesome place on Earth. Trust me I know, seeing as how I was raised as a muggle. I knew about magic, my mum's the witch in the family, but both my parents insisted I get a good muggle upbringing to make me a more rounded and wholesome witch.

What it really meant was, in the holidays I missed out on seeing my friends because we lived in a small town called Upminster, which is far away from anything remotely magical. I sucked royal fudge.

Booger stayed away from me for the rest of the morning – thankfully or I might have ripped his ears off. I didn't exactly need to be reminded of my stupid dream.

"_I just wanna use your love, tonight tonight tonight toni-i-ah-ight" _I sang along to my radio as I cleaned my room, dancing when the moment felt right.

A squawking at the window made me jump and turn the song down. I smiled when I saw James Potters' bird sitting in the window.

"Hello Gertrude" I greeted the large Barn Owl affectionately and offered her treats from my own owls cage. Bernard looked at me reproachfully but I ignored him and took the letter from Gerty.

I sat on my bed and opened it.

_Squirt –_ See what I mean when I said _most?_ James was the only one I allowed to call me Squirt. It was usually a family thing. James was close enough.

_I'm having a party of sorts at my place tonight. Haven't seen you in a while and I miss you. – _There was a smudge in the ink and then it continued. _Alright, sorry. WE miss you terribly, we being Sirius and myself and WE want you to come and spend the remainder of your holidays with us at my place. (Are you happy Pads?)._

_Bring Lily if you – _there was another smudge there and then someone else must have taken over the quill.

_Fox, you better come tonight or I'll come collect you myself. Actually that's not a half bad idea... wait till you see what I acquired this summer. – _I could almost hear him smirking. Whatever it was couldn't be good. _I'll pick you up around 5 pretty lady. Look smokin' (you always do) and I'll see you then._

_Love, Sirius_

_And James_ - James had added at the bottom.

I laughed and folded the envelope up. "HEY MUM!" I yelled through the house.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"I'M GOING TO JAMES' TONIGHT!" I started gathering all the stuff I would need to take to Hogwarts with me and threw it in my trunk. "I'LL PROBABLY SPEND THE REST OF THE SUMMER THERE TOO... IT'S ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS ANYWAY... CAN'T HURT!"

"WHO ELSE WILL BE THERE?" She yelled back again.

"JAMES AND SIRIUS MOST LIKELY. OF COURSE EVELYN AND LUCAS" I listed off James' parents for good measure. Mum used to go to school with them at Hogwarts and knew them well. Truthfully, it was probably the only reason I hadn't got a flat out _no_ in the first place.

"WHAT WILL YOU BE DOING THERE?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know mum, having lots and lots of sex, drinking heaps and just sexing _all_ the time" I muttered to myself as I packed all my underwear in the trunk.

"I can hear you, you know" She appeared at my doorway and made me jump out of my skin. She had one hand on her hip and a washing basket on the other. She didn't look impressed.

"Merlin woman, you scared me!" I put my hand over my heart like I was having heart failure and then grinned. "But seriously, it's James and Sirius... practically an older more grown up version of Booger, Bean, Dill and Pickle" I stared at her and she stared at me. Then we laughed. "Ok so maybe not, but the point is, I don't see them like that" _Well James anyway_ I added in my head. I wasn't gonna tell my mum that. She'd never let me go if she knew I kind of had a thing for one of my best friends. "So can I go?"

Mum looked pointedly at my trunk on the floor and sighed. She blew a strand of blonde hair, much like my own, off her face. "I don't have much choice do I?" She asked.

"Nope. Sirius is coming at 5 to pick me up" I smiled happily and bounced over to kiss her cheek. "Oh! I better call Lily and see what she's wearing to the party" I let go of my mother and went over to my phone to call my other best friend Lily Evans. I would have called Marley as well except she doesn't even know what a telephone is.

"_Hello, Lily Evans speaking?" _she answered politely.

"Hello Lily Evans this is Peyton Fox, how are you?" I said in the same voice.

"_PEY! OH MY GOD THANK GOD YOU CALLED!_" She squealed. "_JAMES HAS WRITTEN TO ME_ – "

"Lil... Volume" I held the phone away from my ear.

"_ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES TODAY_!" She continued to talk.

"LILY! Volume!" I said again. She ignored me again.

"_AND THEN WHEN I THINK A LETTER IS FROM REMUS..._"

"Oh let me guess... it's from James" I said dryly, throwing myself on my bed.

"_IT'S FROM JAMES TELLING ME ABOUT SOME PARTY HE'S HAVING TONIGHT AND HOW I SHOULD GO BECAUSE IT'LL BE FUN AND_ – "

"LILY EVANS WILL YOU STOP YELLING DOWN THE PHONE! Merlin, it's like fudging talking to James when he uses a telephone" I yelled into the phone. There was silence. Ah ha! Success!

"Sorry. I'm just annoyed" She grumbled. "He's just so annoying sending my letters every day. My parents are getting suspicious" She sighed dramatically. "I'm had to hex Petunia twice already. Stupid cow"

"Oh it's so hard. Being doted upon and written to every day of your life is such hard work" I fake pouted and rolled my eyes. "So, are you going?"

"_Are you?"_

"Well I have no choice, Sirius is picking me up at 5" I answered.

"_Oh Sirius, hey?"_ I could tell she was giving me _that_ look. That famous 'I'm-Lily-Evans-and-I-Know-All' look. She was quite good at it. It was annoying.

"_Lily_. No... not like that" I sighed, flopping back onto my pillows and playing with a strand of curls. "You know he doesn't like me like that" I grumbled. Lily was the _only_ one who knew about my current infatuation with my friend. She thought it was hilarious, of course. "Although I did have a pretty weird dream where we kissed at the end of the Final Quidditch match last year" I relayed the dream to her and she snorted.

"Maybe your dream was telling you something?" I heard her shrug. "So what are we wearing tonight" She (thankfully) changed the subject and we got talking about dresses and clothes and what we were going to wear.

Typically, I was still getting ready at 4:47 as I hadn't gotten off the phone to Lily until 4:05 and realised I hadn't finished packing or finding my stuff or choosing my outfit for the night. It was quite the dilemma.

I was in such a rush I didn't even leave my room to investigate the loud roaring noise I could hear in the street.

"MUM! WHERE'S MY OTHER WHITE SHOE!" I got down on my hands and knees to look under my bed.

"Oh dear" I heard her say. "Oh... dear..."

"MUM! MY SHOE!" I bellowed.

Faintly I could hear Booger happily shriek with delight and Bean greet someone... but then silence. I sighed and stalked from my room to find my family.

"Mother this is a tad... important..." I trailed off when I realised that non-other than Sirius Black was standing in my living room. His hair had grown longer over the summer and fell in his eyes. Merlin he looked so damn gorgeous. So... completely...

"Looking good Foxy" He winked, shooting me that wolfy grin of his. My eyes widened when I realised I hadn't actually put my clothes on yet and I was standing in front of Sirius Black in just my underwear. My fluro-pink boy shorts and white bra to be specific.

My cheeks reddened and I crossed my arms quickly over my chest.

_Bollocks_.

"Merlin, Squirt. I don't want to see that" Dill groaned from his spot on the couch.

"WHY IS MY SISTER IN HER UNDERWEAR!" Pickle yelled, coming in from the kitchen. Sirius continued to grin lecherously at me. He winked. I squeaked.

"Balls!"

I made a dash for my room, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"LANGUAGE PEYTON!" Mum yelled. I ignored her. My language was appropriate for this moment.

Sweet frick, Sirius Black had just seen more of me than he probably ever wanted to see of me. What the hell ass _balls_ was I thinking leaving my room in _my underwear_ so close to his arrival! And the NERVE of him saying WHAT HE SAID in front of my family.

Well... I... will have to smack him next time I see him... and have clothes on.

I wiggled into my tight jeans and pulled a white halter top over my shoulders. I let my hair fall free from its tie and it cascaded around my shoulders in more of a mane than a wave. It was quite depressing how close I came to looking like my house mascot.

"Are you dressed yet?" I heard a sharp knock on the door before it opened.

"Oi! I didn't answer!" I exclaimed, throwing my socks at his head. He grinned and caught them easily.

"I know, I was hoping to see you those hot pink knickers again" He winked. I reached for the next closest thing when he held his hands up in defence. "You look lovely, Pey. Come give your best mate a hug yeah?"

I put down the potions text book and went over to my friend. I wrapped myself around him like a spider monkey and inhaled deeply. He smelled like grass and woods, like he always did. "Summer has been so _boring_ without you" I sighed. He laughed and it vibrated against my cheek.

"My summer hasn't been the same without _you_, Pey" He murmured, pressing his lips to my head. My stomach squirmed as I remembered my dream. My stomach squirmed again as I remember my dream didn't happen exactly that way. I mean, we did win the cup last year but it had been Marlene Sirius had kissed, not me.

I should probably do some quick explaining. It's a long story, but, see, I'm sort of in love with Sirius Black, who is one of my best mates. It's a recent love... like I didn't see him in first year and fall head over for him. No, it's only been since the beginning of 6th year when I realised that he knew me better than anyone else did. We fit together so nicely and I (stupidly) let my feelings develop. It was annoying because I knew he didn't feel the same, but what could I do? Tell him?

Ha_. Fat chance_.

"Peyton? Hello, earth calling Peyton?" Sirius clicked his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and he smiled. "You're so spacey, Pey" He chuckled and brushed some hair off my cheek. My heart rate accelerated. "Is your stuff ready?"

I disentangled myself from his arms and nodded. "Yup, it sure is"

"Isn't that your potions book?" he pointed to the book I was going to throw at him.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Don't you need it?"

I glance at him and we laugh. "Nahhhh"

"Peyton, do you need that book?" Mum called from the lounge in her warning voice.

"I better pack it just in case" I nodded and quickly stuffed it in my overflowing trunk. "Let's go".

I followed Sirius out of my room and through my house.

"You know it's a good thing I turned 17 last week" He turned and said over his shoulder.

"I have your present in my trunk, I'll give it to you at James'" I motioned for him to keep walking because I was walking behind him and if he stopped I would walk into him.

"I didn't mean that, but thanks..." He laughed. "I mean I have to levitate your trunk onto the bike"

"Bike" I raised my eyebrow. "What bike?"

* * *

_**Plea's Note:**_

_**I'm BAAAAACK. To those of you who are new, HELLO! I'M PLEA! GO READ MY OTHER STUFF KAY! To those returning reviewers, HI I LOVE YOU :D write a review and let me know what you think ;)**_


	2. Likelike

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter2: _Like_ like.

* * *

**

"That one... isn't she beautiful?" He cooed to the bike. He actually cooed to it. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you two... erm... need a minute?" I asked, tapping my foot. He grinned and handed me a helmet.

"Sirius" Zack, Bean, the big bad brother, pushed out of the front door his finger pointing at Sirius. "You hurt my sister on this... _thing_ and I will kill you"

"Then I'll kill you" Dill threatened as well.

"Bean, Dill; chill" I rolled my eyes and pulled the helmet over my hair. "It's just a bike"

"Peyton, it's a motorbike. Remember what Dad used to say about them?" Pickle shot a glare to me. I sighed. Dad was a cop, he was before he left us anyway, so I guess he still _is_ a cop just somewhere else. The point is he used to tell us horror stories about bikes and car accidents and how he never wanted to see any of his kids on a bike.

"Yeah Pickle, I remember" I smiled and swung my leg over the bike, settling into the spot behind where Sirius would sit. "But dad's not exactly _here_ is he?" I smiled and blew my brothers a kiss.

"Be good Peyton. Owl me when you can" Mum waved her hand, looking very worried.

"Don't worry Mrs Fox. Pey is safe with me" Sirius smiled easily and kissed my mothers' cheek.

"I know Sirius. It's the reason why I'm not having a heart attack right now" She smiled at him. I kind of liked how much my mother liked Sirius. "Oh you make such a good looking couple" She cooed. Sirius laughed and I forced myself to, trying to hide my flaming cheeks. I didn't like how much she kept telling the two of us that she wanted us together. It was awkward and annoying because I knew it'd never happen... But the fact she liked him was good. Not many parents liked Sirius Black, because of his name alone. None of them knew him and that made me mad.

He walked back over to the bike and pulled his helmet onto his head. I snorted when I realised it had a prowling black dog painted on the side. Oh those boys and their illegal animagus forms.

"Bye Mum! I'll see you on the platform!" I waved my arm and blew kisses to my family. "If I've left anything bring it with you! Bye Booger! Bye Bean! Bye Dill and Pickle! I love you!" I yelled as Sirius kicked the bike into gear. I let my hands drop to my sides and Sirius laughed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Pey, but I don't want you to fall off" He reached behind him and pulled my body flush with his. He rested my hands on his chest and I held him tight. I wouldn't take it the wrong way, but I'd enjoy it while I could.

Being on the back of the bike was amazing, the wind blowing my face was similar to being a broom. I kind of liked this motorbike business. Maybe I should get one.

"Ok, are you ready for the best part of this bike, love?" Sirius yelled after we got out of town. I frowned. He tightened my grip around his torso and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then screamed as the bike took to the air. "WHAT THE HELL ASS FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU GOT A FLYING BIKE!" I slapped his chest lightly. My hands were still resting on his pecks so it was easy.

"I didn't buy it this way, obviously" he rolled his eyes. "James and I fixed it up a little" I could hear the grin in his voice as we flew over London.

"Can muggles see us?" I raised my eyebrows and looking down.

"Nope. Disillusioning charm" He answered. I laughed. This was probably one of their better inventions.

"This is so awesome!" I leant over as far as I dared to have a look at the world below. Sirius held my hand tightly in his and my heart skipped. "I'm not going to fall, you know" I laughed as I felt him pull me back upright.

"Fox, it's you. I can't be too careful" He grinned and gunned the bike faster. I screamed and pulled my body flush with his again.

This was fun!

It didn't take long to get to James' house by flying. The roaring stopped as Sirius dropped the bike onto the drive.

"Squirt!"

"MOOSE!" I replied happily and swung my legs off the bike. "I missed you!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun us around.

"Summer really is too boring without you" He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Now, I have an important question for you..." he placed me back on the floor and looked serious. "Is Lily coming tonight?"

I rolled my eyes a groaned. "James, you really need to get over this infatuation with Lily. It's not cute anymore" I flicked his nose and pushed the door open. "It's actually quite psychotic" I said over my shoulder.

James had been in love with Lily since the first moment he saw her on the train. He accidentally flicked her skirt up and showed everyone her knickers. She turned around and belted him around the ears without hesitation. He says he fell in love because she laughed while she was doing it, we say it's because he saw her knickers.

Either way he'd been infatuated with her since that time and 6 years later, it wasn't funny anymore.

"Hey Remus" I greeted the quite boy reading a book at the table. "Are you staying for the rest of the holidays too?"

"No I'm not" he shook his head. "Full moon is in three days" He smiled ruely and I pulled a face.

"Damn your wolfy problem" I sighed and took a seat next to him. It kind of sucked sometimes that Remus was a werewolf. It meant he wasn't around all the time and always looked sick. He was such a nice kid, and so easy to talk to. He was smart too. If I ever had a problem, Remus was the one I went to.

"Don't worry Fox, I have your trunk and stuff" Sirius poked his head into the kitchen and pulled a face at me.

"Oh you're a doll" I winked at him. He flipped me off and disappeared, hopefully to put my trunk in the spare room.

"Is she coming Squirt?" James demanded, slamming his hands down in front of me.

"Hi Peyton! When did you arrive?" Pete pulled himself from the refrigerator, chocolate ice cream all around his face. He was smiling widely at me.

"Just then" I answered him with a smile.

"Peyton! Lily... is she –"

"Oh sweet frick, James. Yes. Lily is coming to your party tonight" I exclaimed, staring at the impatient boy in front of me. "Along with Marlene, Alice, Bertha –"

"Ew... who invited Bertha?" He wrinkled his nose and I rolled my eyes.

"Bertha Jorkins?" Sirius asked, returning to the room. "Isn't she that really nerdy girl with the curly hair and glasses?" He leant casually against the bench and sipped water from the glass in his hands.

I frowned and twirled a curl of hair around my finger. "There's nothing wrong with curly hair... or glasses" I added, remembering my reading glasses in my trunk upstairs.

"On you they're incredibly sexy, love" Sirius grinned at me. "On her... they're well..." He pulled a face and the guys laughed.

"How is it different though?" I raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore the way my cheeks heated up slightly when he said 'incredibly sexy' in relation to me.

"Well Bertha's awkward and dorky" He rubbed the back of his head.

"So am I?" I pointed out. My social awkwardness wasn't exactly a secret. I was probably the only person to have spat milk through my nose over breakfast, three days in a row, because of the same joke. I also said weird things when I wasn't thinking... although I did that even when I was. It's like there's no filter between my brain and my mouth.

"But you're an adorable dorky..." He continued to smile and my stomach continued to jolt. "Bertha whines and complains about everything. It's like the girl doesn't know how to have a good time" He sighed.

I shrugged. "She's not that bad"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue when Evelyn and Lucas walked into the room.

"Oh Peyton, I thought I heard you arrive!" Evelyn Potter smiled and kissed my forehead. Evelyn was a gorgeous woman, her deep red hair was now peppered with streaks of grey but she didn't look a day over 40.

"Yeah I don't think you could not hear me arrive on that motorbike" I shook my head and glanced at Sirius.

"You didn't hear me arrive on the motorbike" He grinned. "Remember?"

"_No_" I narrowed my eyes. He better bloody not tell the story...

"I do... I mean how could _I_ forget those hot pink knickers?" He winked.

"SIRIUS!" I exclaimed. "You little – "

"Alright, we're leaving now" Evelyn cut over the top of my fuming. "Now James, remember the rules... No one in the bedrooms, no unnecessary risks..." She looked over her son and sighed before turning to me. "Now Peyton, please keep them in line"

My eyes widened as I struggled not to laugh. She thought I was more responsible than the boys?

"Uh... Sure Evelyn..." I bit my lip and she sighed again before turning to Remus.

"Now Remus, please... You're the _responsible_ one" Evelyn said as the rest of us laughed.

"Of course Evelyn. I'll _try_ and keep them in line. See you tomorrow when you get back" Remus nodded and shot us a look to shut up.

"Bye mum" James smiled and kissed his parents goodbye. "You don't have to worry about anything" He ushered his parents out of the house and then returned with a smile on his face. "So Pads, you saw Squirt in her underwear?" he clapped his hands and grinned at me. I groaned. This wasn't going to be let go easily.

"Well, she just walked out of her room, in hot pink boy shorts and a – OW!" Sirius yelped after he was hit with an apple from the fruit bowl in front of me. Then he smirked "It was like all my Christmases had come at once – OW! STOP THROWING FRUIT AT ME WOMAN"!" He yelped again as I threw an orange at him.

"I seriously didn't hear you arrive because was looking for my shoe" I folded my arms across me and scowled.

"How? I turned up on the _motorbike_! It's not exactly quiet" He raised his eyebrows. A slow smile spread across his face. "It's ok if you wanted me to see you half naked, I have that effect on women"

"Ugh, in your dreams" I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest and scowling. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl who _hasn't_ thrown myself at you" I pointed out.

James and Sirius looked at each other and then to Remus. "She's right" Remus nodded. "Even Lily liked you at one point, Sirius"

"OW!" Sirius whined when James punched him in the arm. "I didn't ask her too" He grumbled. Then he turned to me. "Honestly? You've never _like_-liked me?" His eyes were wide, like he was shocked he never realised it before.

I stared at the 17 year old and tried to think how to answer this. Obviously I _like_-liked him now and have done for a year. I just wasn't one of those girls that did anything about it. Over my entire 16 and a half years of life I'd only had 3 boyfriends. Two of them were set up by Lily and Marlene and the other one I didn't really like to begin with.

I wasn't good at telling people my feelings therefore I never threw myself at anyone. Besides, it would only ruin our friendship if I told him because if there was one thing Sirius Black loved more than his hair, it was attention from the female species. I don't think I could handle having a flirt for a boyfriend.

"Nope. Can't say I ever have. You've always been like my brother" I let my cheeks puff out as I lied and pulled my hair from its ponytail. "Why? Have you ever _like_-liked me?" I asked, curling my hair around my finger thoughtfully. I watched him as he thought about it.

Sirius frowned slightly and studied my face. "I guess not" He answered. Remus, Peter and James all coughed simultaneously and I peered around at them. Sirius shot them all a dirty look.

"What was – " the door bell ringing cut me off.

"Oh look Pey, the doorbell. Go get it" Sirius waved his hand at me, shooing me out of the room. I frowned and opened my mouth to say something, but the doorbell trilling impatiently again made me turn around and do what he said.

* * *

_**Plea's Note:**_

_**Here's the next one. I'm hoping you like it. The reviews I've received so far have been pretty positive. **__** I think my favourite part in this chapter is explaining why James likes Lily. It makes me giggle every time :D**_

_**Until next time. **_

_**Xo Plea**_


	3. and the night went on

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter3: and the night went on.**

* * *

Once I opened the door the line of people didn't stop and soon James' party was underway. I didn't get a chance to go interrogate the guys about the simultaneous coughing and suspicious looks.

"PEYTON! There you are!" Lily yelled over the noise and pushed through groups of people to hug me.

"Oh my Merlin, thank frick you're here" I shrieked and hugged her back. Then I wrapped my arms around Marlene, who had arrived with her. I was happy now my two best girlfriends were here.

"Who's bike is that in the drive way?" Marlene tossed her gorgeous black hair over her shoulder and smiled at Charles Boot across the room. Charles choked on his drink and turned back to whoever he was talking to. Marlene was one of those girls boys just fell over.

Marlene was tall, at least five foot eight, and effortlessly beautiful. Her jet-black hair always looked tousled and windswept, like she just got off her broom. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a summers day and she had these killer curves in all the right places – and she knew how to use them to her advantage.

"Sirius'" I rolled my eyes. "It flies"

"Flies?" Marlene's eyes widened. "How?"

I frowned and exchanged an amused look with Lily. "Magic, Marley" I answered with an amused smirk. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well duh, but did he buy it like that or did he make it fly himself?" She sipped her drink.

"Oh, him and James apparently tinkered around with it over the summer" I shrugged. Now it was Lily's turn to have wide eyes.

"James helped him?"

"Yup"

"Does it fly ok?" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Sirius picked me up on it this afternoon and I'm alive aren't I?" I smiled remembering the flight over and holding Sirius' hand.

_Ugh I'm such a sap._

"Yes, well I just... James and Sirius made it fly?" Lily asked again. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Lily. James and Sirius made it fly" I said slowly. She shot me a dark look before sipping her drink.

"I just didn't think they were that good at magic, that's all" she mumbled.

"You'd be surprised by a lot of things, Lilykins" James said from behind me. "I'm actually quite clever if you give me a chance" He grinned cheesily and Lily groaned.

"Don't call me Lilykins, James" She uttered the words she'd uttered to him at least half a million times. The two of them were quite amusing to be honest. Although I'd never tell them that. I happen to like the current position of my nose.

"Lilyflower?" He tried.

"No"

"Lilypily?" He tried again.

"_No_. Just Lily" She sighed and shot me her 'he's grating on my nerves' look. "I think I'm going to go find Remus" she said before turning and walking away.

James winked at Marlene and myself. "She wants me"

Marlene and I exchanged a look and burst into giggles as he walked away. "That boy never gives up" I rolled my eyes, kind of feeling a little jealous that Lily at least had _someone_ who liked her.

"Well, _hel-lo _beautiful, don't you look snoggable tonight" I heard Sirius' voice say. I involuntarily smiled and turned to look at him... only to find him smiling at Marlene.

_Balls. _

Sirius pushed me out of the way to wrap Marlene in a tight hug. She did the Marlene thing and wrapped herself around Sirius, kissing his cheek lightly.

"You're too kind" She smiled at him, her white teeth gleaming brightly. "Nice bike by the way"

"Oh you saw that did you?" Sirius grinned. "She flies as well"

"Yeah, Peyton told me" Marlene nodded toward me. Sirius looked at me and grinned.

"And what did she say about it?"

"I said that you almost killed me and we should dismantle the bike" I smiled sweetly at him, batting my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes.

"Liar" He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back. He pulled a face and turned back to Marlene (who was still hugging him tightly) and smiled. "Shall I take you for a ride on it?"

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. Sirius linked his fingers with hers and pulled her toward the door. I frowned after them and sighed.

Marlene and Sirius had an on again, off again _thing_ that was more turbulent than flying in a small aircraft during a summer storm and sweet _frick_ it was annoying. I had to listen to both sides of the break up because they were both my friends and then I had to put up with them when they got back together. Over and over again. I didn't know how much more I could take of it to be honest.

I looked around to find myself deserted. Typical friends, leaving me for their boys. I sighed and went to join some other friends I had at the party. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The night went on.

So far I'd only heard of James getting two drinks thrown in his face by Lily but the night was still semi-young. I think the record was 5 in the space of four hours and that was at the party after the first win of last year's Quidditch season.

"YOU'RE NOT COOL, YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! TAKE A HINT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shrieked at James, and the drink followed after.

Make that three.

"You alright, James?" Remus raised an amused eyebrow as James walked over to us, dripping with Butterbeer.

"Yeah, I guess" He sighed and shook the sticky drink from his hair. I frowned. James actually sounded depressed. I'd never heard him sound like that before.

"Are you sure?" I asked, exchanging a look with Remus.

"Yeah. Course. 'Scuse me" He smiled and pushed past people to the kitchen.

"You know he's not alright, right?" Remus asked. I looked from James' retreating figure back to Remus.

"Of course I know" I nodded, chewing on my lip.

"Wait, why isn't James alright?" Peter asked, looking between the taller boy and myself confusedly.

"I'm going to find out" I put my drink down and walked away from them. I found James in the quiet kitchen, cleaning his glasses on a tea towel. "Moose?" I approached him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Squirt" He nodded. "I think I'm gonna give up on Lily this year though"

I blinked at him as he turned around. He pushed his glasses back up onto his face and smiled. "What? Why?" I asked, boosting myself up onto the bench. James Potter wasn't one to give up on _anything_. Not Quidditch, not friends and certainly not a girl he's been in love with since the first train ride to Hogwarts.

He shrugged and leant against the counter, cracking open two butterbeers and handing me one. "She doesn't like me and she never has. I don't know why I thought I could change that" He tipped the bottle back. "I guess I'll just leave her in peace"

I chewed on my lip and took the butterbeer he offered to me "You know, sometimes I think Lily likes you... it's just that you two have been the same for so long that she doesn't want to change that" I shrugged. It was true. I thought that 80% of the time. The other 20% I just thought she enjoyed the attention.

"Kind of like you with Sirius?" An amused smile crossed his face and my eyes widened. My brain stopped working for a moment.

"Uhm... what?" I stammered, unable to think up a plausible lie quickly. Damnit brain. Work faster, idiot!

"You like him, right?" James raised his butterbeer bottle. I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"N-no" I shook my head. "What gave you that idea?" I laughed awkwardly and waved my hand. I glanced at him to see if he believed me but he was still smiling. _Baaaalllsss. _

James tapped his head and smiled.

"I know these things. I'm the all knowing, all seeing" He winked. I raised my eyebrow.

"You failed divination... twice" I reminded him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Alright. You got me. I didn't know but I did have a feeling. Thought I better check" He smiled. I stared at him.

"You just tricked me into telling you?" My mouth dropped open. James snorted and boosted himself onto the counter next to me.

"They don't call me a Marauder for nothing, Squirt" I shoved him and he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him" James nudged me. "I've had a feeling for a while but I figured you and Sirius have always been close friends"

"Truthfully, I've only liked him since the beginning of last year" I admitted with a smile. "I guess we are _kind_ of the same with the fact we both like someone who doesn't like us back" I nudged James back. He sighed and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"That's not entirely true" He winked. I frowned. "I mean sure, Lily's never liked me... but Sirius... well you've always been _that_ girl to him" He trailed off and took another drink.

I blinked. Did my ears deceive me? Did James Potter just admit that Sirius Black had once liked me?

"That girl?" I prompted. James smiled.

"You know – "

"Well what's going on here?" Sirius's voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen. I looked up and fought back an exasperated sigh. James was just about to tell me something important and that ponce had screwed it up.

Although, he looked rather dishy in a white Oxford button down and blue denim jeans, so I guess I could forgive him. His hair was falling in that wind-swept way that James tried too hard to copy. He looked great. "Prongs, you're with the wrong girl" He winked at me. I smirked and shook my head, tipping my butter beer up to my lips for a sip.

"I think it's time for a change of girl, don't you Pads?" James let his arm slide further down my waist and pulled me closer. I squeaked and almost spilled my drink. "I think Peyton here is hotter than Lily anyway" He squeezed me again and I smacked his arm with a laugh.

"Of course she is" Sirius winked. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You've given up on Lily?"

James nodded. "Yeah. I guess she's just wrong for me" He tipped his butterbeer back and drank deeply. Sirius glanced at me and I shrugged.

"But you never give up" Sirius crossed the kitchen and boosted himself onto the other side of the counter next to me. "On anything"

"Well this time, Pads, I think I need too" James shrugged. Sirius gave me a questioning look.

"She threw another drink in his face" I answered, knowing what he was asking.

"Ah" Sirius nodded. "Well then, I guess Lily's loss. In my opinion she's too... goody-goody perfect for you anyway" He smiled. James let out a big sigh and tossed his empty bottle into the bin.

"I guess so" He jumped down off the bench and smiled at me.

"Hey! Wait you didn't finish... telling me..." I trailed off, remembering what we had been talking about was sitting next to me.

_Bollocks_.

"What were you talking about?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing" James and I answered together. We both laugh. "I'll catch you two later. I need another drink... and another girl" He waved a hand and pushed his way out of the kitchen door. I sat completely still. Damn him for leaving me after my big mouth had opened. Sirius would want to know what we had been talking about.

"So what were you talking about?" Sirius asked, (_see?) _ pushing some hair off my face. I turned to face him and smiled.

"Oh you know, this and that" I shrugged a shoulder airily. "Where's Marley?" I changed the subject deftly.

"Lily stole her away when we got back... she looked pretty pissed" Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Who? Marley or Lily?" I frowned.

"Lily, obviously" Sirius snorted and ruffled my hair. I let my gaze drop.

"Oh. Right" I murmured. Of course, why would Marley be pissed? She'd just been on a fantastic ride with Sirius on the back of a motorcycle. She probably snogged him too, lucky cow.

I'm not usually bitter, I swear. I'm good at keeping my emotions under control. Marley's my best friend and so is Sirius. I was happy for them if they were together, annoyed if they weren't. I couldn't exactly win.

"Pey? Peyton?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times before looking at him again.

"What? Sorry I missed that" I answered blankly. He laughed.

"I noticed. Everything ok, love? You seem unusually spacey today" He cracked open two butterbeers, like James had, and handed me one.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled. "James and I were just talking about him and Lily. It's strange that he's just given up on her"

"Well he has been at it for 7 years and she's never let up once, has she?" Sirius shrugged. "I guess when you know you can't get anything out of a bird then you give up" He tipped his drink back. I stared at him. "James just discovered this 6 years too late" He added with a chuckle.

"What about you? Do you have that one girl that you gave up on?" I asked him boldly, tipping my drink back. I kept my eyes trained on his.

A curious look crossed his face for a second before he grinned cockily. "Never. I'm Sirius Black. I _always_ get what I want" He puffed himself up proudly. I groaned.

"Careful Fido, your ego might make you float away" I poked his chest and laughed, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach. He never liked me. Sirius Black always got he wanted and he had never had me.

"Never, Pey. I've got you to keep my feet on the ground" He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"PEYTON! I JUST CHARMED THE RADIO TO PLAY MUGGLE SONGS! COME DANCE WITH ME!" Lily burst into the kitchen and grabbed my arm. I squeaked as she pulled me off the counter.

"I guess we're going to dance" I laughed at Sirius, grabbing his hand and linking my fingers through his. Lily pulled us through to the living room where everyone was dancing and _Take Me Home Tonight _was playing.

"Ok then" Sirius muttered and stopped dead on the edge of the make-shift dance floor. I glanced at him and then followed his gaze to James and Marlene dancing quite close.

"Peyton!" Lily hissed at me.

"Sirius?" I said and squeezed his hand. He shook himself slightly and turned to me, a smile on his face.

"I'm going to get another drink, do you want anything?" Was all he said.

"Uhm... another butterbeer please" I nodded, still being tugged by Lily. Sirius nodded and walked away. I turned to Lily.

"What is Marlene doing?" I hissed. "Dancing with James?"

Lily raised her eyebrow. "I don't know, he asked her to dance and she said yes... I was getting ready to throw my drink in his face again when he came over" She rolled her eyes. Then she shot a glance over at the couple.

"Jealous?" I nudged her playfully.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "Just... weirded out. Since when has James been interested in Marlene?" She sniffed.

I glanced over at them and bit my lip. "I think Sirius is upset by it" I told her.

"Really? Because you two looked _quite_ cosy in the kitchen" She grinned wickedly and gave me her 'Lily Look'. I twirled in and out of her arms and laughed.

"It was a bit ok... OH! I need to tell you something – "

"Can someone explain to me why James asked me to dance and not you?" Marlene interrupted me and placed both her arms around us.

"Search me" Lily answered.

"Maybe he's given up on you Lil?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"I wish. That boy will be around me until the day I get married" She groaned. Marlene and I laughed.

"That's because he's the one you're going to marry" Marlene poked her tongue out at Lily. Lily poked hers back. "Child" Marlene snorted.

* * *

_**Plea's Note**_

**_Hello my lovelies yet again. _**

**_Sorry about the delay with this chapter but life calls. Actually it was the boyfriend who I haven't seen in a while and he hasn't got internet at his house at the mo'. Anyway, I did post a note over on my blog explaining my absence so it might be easier if you all follow me there... I probably should havee updated my twitter too... Anyhoo, the links to my social networking sites can be found on my fanfiction profile. So just click my name and follow me._**

**_xo Plea_**

**_p.s reviews are welcome, you know the drill ;)_**


	4. hot pink prank

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter 4: Take me back to the dream...**

* * *

"And then she walks out of her room in this hot pink g-string and her – "

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I shrieked as the boys around him laughed. "Will you STOP telling everyone about my lapse in concentration!" I put my hands on my hips and scowled at him.

John Abbott winked at me. "Any chance you're still wearing the hot pink gstring?"

"It wasn't a G-string!" I exclaimed. Stupid boys. Why did they have to be so fricking randy _all the time_? Sirius chuckled and pulled me down to the couch he was sitting on. "Stop discussing my knickers" I pointed my finger in his face.

"Alright love, if it annoys you that much we'll stop talking about you being half naked..." His fingers caressed my lower back softly and I shivered. "in a hot pink g-string and nothing else" He finished wickedly. I smacked his arm and stood up.

The group of boys he was sitting with all stared at me. I think Peter may have even been drooling.

_Gross. _

"STOP PICTURING ME NAKED!" I screamed and walked away in a huff.

"Why are they picturing you naked?" Alice Prewett raised an eyebrow as I stole her drink from her finger tips. The other girls also stared at me. Only Lily and Marlene looked amused because I'd told them the story.

"Because... Sirius is being... a..." I trailed off and frowned. I had a tingling in the seat of my jeans. It wasn't a sexual tingle I assure you ... it was... well an itch. A really itchy itch.

"Pey? Are you alright?" Lily furrowed her brow at me. I must have had a peculiar look on my face because she looked worried.

"Yeah. I'm just..." I grunted and wiggled my butt to try and scratch it. It was like I was allergic to my pants or something. "I'm fine" I smiled and stopped moving.

I tried to ignore the itch. It wasn't really there. Just my imagination. Or a spell.

I turned and looked at Sirius. He just smiled innocently.

"Peyton, are you sure you're ok?" Marlene placed a hand on my shoulder. I wiggled my bum again and twisted a strand of hair around my finger.

"What? Yes. I'm... itchy, oh sweet frick so itchy!" I exclaimed, scratching my lower back and thighs with my nails. It was driving me crazy. It wouldn't go away. The more I scratched the worse it go. Sweet frick it was SO itchy!

I heard a laugh come from behind me and I turned to look. Sirius was still watching me. He winked and tipped his drink toward me.

_Oh mother fu –_

"Peyton! What the hell are you doing?" Lily exclaimed as I unbuttoned my fly.

"There's something in my pants and it's ITCHING ME!" I squealed as I shimmied my jeans to the floor in one fluid movement. I scratched my legs and my butt cheeks and sighed in relief.

"Well there's the hot pink underwear I was telling you about, boys" Sirius said loudly. I looked at him.

Oh that little devil! He did this just so he could see my _underwear _again. That Merlin-forsaken, piece of fudging trash!

I stomped across the room and stood in front of him, aware that all eyes were probably on my bum. I ignored them and places my hands on my hips

"YOU... _How?" _Was all I could say.

Sirius grinned up at me, running a lazy hand through his hair at the same time.

"Itching powder down the back of your pants when you were over here last. I must say, it was quite the show watching you wiggle your bum like that" he winked.

"_WHY!" _I screeched, stomping my feet.

"Too show the boys your gorgeous assets" He grinned again.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Wow love, I've never heard you drop the f-bomb before" He chuckled. "Except that time I put truth serum in your orange juice" he grinned as James snorted loudly. I shot him a look to shut up and he did.

"You better watch it, Black" I warned, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I swear to _Merlin_ I will get you back for this" I folded my arms across my front.

"Darlin', I don't doubt that" He tipped his drink at me again in salute.

I'm glad he didn't doubt that. I guess he had no reason too. Every time he'd pranked me over the last 6 years, I'd gotten him back. It was like an on going war between us. A friendly war, but a war none the less.

"Watch your back" I muttered and spun on my heel. He wolf whistled and I sighed. "Take a picture. It'll last longer" I said and stomped upstairs to change.

Now I had to think of a way to get him back. I really needed to get him back good for this one. Black and I pushed each other to the limits, but it had never involved shedding clothes before. This was serious business.

On the plus side though, he thought I had a cute bum. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. I did have a cute bum. It was small, like the rest of me. I was built like a boy really; small, skinny with little in the chest area and little in the bum area. I guess that's what made me a good seeker. I was aerodynamic.

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror when I felt too vain. Vanity was Marlene's department. I pulled a white halter dress over my head, twisted my hair into a messy knot at the base of my neck and returned to the party.

As the night trickled into morning I endured every joke about underwear you could imagine. I also endured suggestive looks and catching the boys checking me out.

Needless to say, I was happy to see everyone go.

"I'll see you at school Alice" I hugged the quieter girl tightly.

"Of course. Not long now" She smiled.

"Nice... _seeing_ you Pey" Frank Longbottom grinned from behind her. Frank and Alice were those two people that you just wanted to shake and yell 'please for the love of Merlin, date already'. They were so perfect for each other but too shy to do anything about it.

Alic pulled a face at me and pulled Frank away before I could smack him up the ear hole.

_Cheeky sod._

I shut the door behind them and went into the living room.

"I am _so_ tired" I flopped down on the couch between Remus and James. "Who's still here?"

"Just Marlene and Lily. They're playing exploding Snap on the porch" James replied through a yawn. It took me a minute to decipher what he said. "Are you staying at Lily's house tonight?"

I glance at him before stretching out across both him and Remus, resting my head in James's lap. "Nar Moosey, I live with them at school. I'm staying here tonight" I yawned. James pushed my hair off my face in that affectionate brotherly way and smiled.

I yawned again and sat up. The house was a mess. I had to clean up a little so there wouldn't be as much to do tomorrow.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen before bed" I said to a half asleep Remus and James. They both grunted and I went into the kitchen alone.

I stacked the bottles up for recycling and filled the sink to clean the dishes we'd used.

"There you are" Sirius's voice made me smile involuntarily but I didn't turn. I was still mad at him for putting itching powder down my pants.

"Here I am" I answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. I could hear him moving closer.

"Maybe" I answered.

"Come on Pey... don't be mad. I just wanted to see that cute bum again" He chuckled. He stood at the counted behind me. My stomach flipped. He thinks my bum is cute. "Pey... turn around"

I shook my hands free of water and turned to face him. Merlin he looked so handsome, his hair falling over his perfectly arched brow. His high cheekbones pulled up in a secretive smile and he tugged on a stray curl.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Is it true that you like me?" His words hit my like ice to the face. _James_ told. That fudging fudger.

"Uhm... Of course I like you. You're my best friend" I smiled and looked away from him.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "_No_. I mean _like_-like me" He reached out and tugged on a stray curl. I felt it right to my toes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... You don't – "

Suddenly he scooped me up into his arms and attached his lips to mine. "Peyton... Peyton... Peyton... Peyton... Peyton" He repeated over and over.

Wait... why was he repeating my name over and over?

"Peyton, wake up"

"Shh Prongs, don't wake her"

"She's on my lap and I want to go to bed"

The two boys argued above me as my heart dropped. It was only a dream. Man I really needed to stop dreaming about kissing Sirius. It was confusing to say the least... and one of these days I might actually do what my brothers all do and sleep-talk.

That would be even more embarrassing than stipping off in front of the Hogwarts, 7th years...

"I'll carry her" Sirius murmured and soon I was being swept into strong arms. I bit back a squeal and threw my arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Bed" Sirius answered.

"What about Marlene and Lily" I murmured, tightening my grip when I felt him walking up the stairs.

"They left just before. They said they'll see you on the platform" He chuckled. I heard the spare room door creak open and then I was lowered onto a soft bed. "Goodnight love" He kissed my head softly.

I sighed and burrowed into the blankets. "Goodnight" I smiled. "Oh and Sirius" I called into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I'm not going to get you back. Because I will" I warned. Sirius chuckled.

"Like I said Pey, I don't doubt it"

The door swung closed and I pulled the blankets over me.

Now, take me back to that dream where he's kissing me and everything will be ok.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Photos of characters are up on my blog. I expect double the reviews in the morning darlings. **

**Love you**

**Xo Plea**


	5. The Head Boy The Captain and The Prefect

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter5: The Head Boy, The Captain & the Prefect**.

* * *

"FOX SWERVES THE CHASER, NARROWLY AVOIDS BEING UNSEATED BY A BLUDGER... BLACK GOES IN FOR THE KILL BUT FOX DODGES LEFT, SHE DODGES RIGHT, SHE SHOOTS... SHE SCORRREESSSS" I screamed and barrel rolled out of sheer delight.

"You cheated, Squirt" James pointed his finger at me and scowled.

I righted myself on my broom and grinned. "No way, Moosey. I'm just awesome-WAGH!" I shrieked as I was pulled backward off my broom. "You're an ass" I smacked Sirius's arms that were around my waist.

"You cheated" He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head, hair falling free out of my pony tail. "I can't help it if I've spent the summer practicing with my brothers" I grinned. "And I'm better than you"

Sirius chuckled. "Never love... but where do you practice? You live in a muggle town, I had to stop flying about 15 minutes before I got to your house" He frowned slightly.

Wind ruffled his hair and I fought back the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Disillusioning charm while we're still in town and then we fly about 20 minutes south where there's no houses and some woodland" I answered with a shrug. "If you'd come and visited me at all this summer, you would have known that" I poked him in the chest. He laughed and swatted my hand away.

"Well I'm _so-ree_. I was busy"

"Buying a _bike_" I said flatly.

"And riding it" he grinned cheesily.

"HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!" Evelyn yelled from the backdoor. James zoomed past us, yelling over his shoulder.

"COME ON LOVE-_ERS_"

"Weirdo" Sirius rolled his eyes as we floated to the ground.

"Yeah" I agreed half heartedly. "Total weirdo" I made a mental note to thump the weirdo subtly inside.

I shouldered my broom that had fallen to the ground after I'd been pulled off it and followed James inside the house.

"Here, Squirt" James tossed me my letter as I walked in the door. I wrinkled my nose at how fat it felt.

I ripped it open and scanned the letters that fell out.

"Book list, uniform requirements... blah blah blah" Sirius gingerly looked at his letter beside me. "Are you going to open it?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm just making sure you didn't do anything to it" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it. Trust m – "

"Woah! I think they sent me Remus's letter!" James exclaimed, drawing me from my warning to Sirius.

"Why?" I wrinkled my brow.

"I have the Head Boy badge" He held up the shiny badge with H.B inscribed on it. My mouth dropped open. No one in their right mind would make James Potter 'Head Boy'. The kid had racked up more detentions that anyone I knew – Myself and Sirius included.

"Nar mate look it says right here "_Congratulations Mr Potter, you have been awarded the position of Head Boy"" S_irius read over James's shoulder. "This is brilliant!"

"Wow well done James" I smiled and plucked the badge from his fingertips. "Lily's gonna have a fit"

"Do you really think she'll get it?" He glanced at me.

"Well, yeah. Of course she will" I nodded. Then I winced. "It's not helping you're 'I'm over Lily Evans' thing is it?"

"No! How am I supposed to forget her, if I practically have to _live_ with her?" James groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. I exchanged a look with Sirius.

"James, mate. Maybe this will be good... Maybe if you ignore her and you live in such close quarters she might be mad that you're not paying enough attention to her and admit that she's liked you all along" Sirius started slow but looked like a proud kid who'd just fluked his homework by the end of his speech. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What Sirius means is, maybe it'll confuse Lily when she sees you're not being super overbearing" I shrugged and patted my friends arm. "And maybe, just maybe, she'll fall for you... she _was_ very confused when you danced with Marley the other night"

"Yeah, so was I" Sirius grumbled.

I _knew_ he was annoyed by that. I never got a chance to ask him, but it annoyed him that James danced with his on-again-off-again girlfriend... flame... whatever. _Frick_.

"Ah James, you're Head Boy!" I threw my hands around my friend's shoulders. "Congratulations!"

"Why are we congratulating James?" Evelyn walked back into the kitchen, her arms full of washing.

"James is Head Boy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh JAMES!" Evelyn dropped the basket and walked over to pull her son into a tight hug. I moved away and stood next to Sirius while Evelyn fussed over her son.

"Looks like I'm better at Quidditch after all" Sirius nudged me. He pushed something into my hand and I gasped.

"Captain? _You're_ Captain!" I exclaimed loudly. "How... why... That's AWESOME!" I grinned.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at me. "I thought I'd get a better reaction than that"

I laughed. "My brother couldn't pick me... It's a rule" I nudged him. "So I guess I'm still the better one" I smiled up at him. A peculiar look crossed his face and he ruffled my hair.

"Never, love. Besides, you'll be my co-captain, right?" He smiled and put an arm around me.

"I suppose, if I have to" I sighed dramatically. He laughed and shoved me lightly. "So, were you really that annoyed at James because he danced with Marlene?" I asked casually, quietly. James was still behind fussed over by his mother. It wasn't like he would _know_ why I was asking. I mean there wasn't a specific reason for me to ask. I was just curious.

Oh who am I kidding? James would know and he'd laugh.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno, it annoyed me slightly I guess" He nodded his head once.

"Why? Are you and Marley back together?" I gritted my back teeth and tried to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"No. Merlin no. We'd kill each other" He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides... I can't take her flirting"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well that's the pot calling the kettle black" He gave me a look "It's true" I mumbled. It was. Sirius Black was the biggest flirt and manwhore Hogwarts had ever seen. At least James had been consistent with throwing his affections at someone. Sirius threw his left, right and centre. For him to not be able to handle Marlene's flirting it was a big thing.

"I'm not a flirt when I'm with someone, love. I'm not like that... if she's special enough anyway" He smiled. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with the hand that was still on my head and smiled.

"Blimey! Sirius! They made you Captain and me Head Boy! Dumbledore's lost it I swear" James finally got away from his mother. "Did you get anything Squirt?"

"I don't... think so?" I frowned as I upturned the envelope in my hand. A shiny, silver Prefect's badge fell out. "He's finally lost it. Totally and completely, lost it" I held up the prefect badge for the boys to see.

Sirius laughed. "Well this way, the Marauders can take over the school"

"Oh Sirius and Peyton too!" Evelyn exclaimed when she saw us holding the badges. "Oh this is definitely cause for celebration!" She bustled out of the room with the washing under her arm again.

"She's unstoppable" James groaned.

I didn't say anything. I was looking at a letter that fell out behind my prefect badge.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I dunno... information about The Founder's Ball or something" I shrugged and scanned the letter.

_Also, there will be a Founders Ball this year to celebrate Hogwarts 500__th__ birthday. You are expected to dress in house colour, strictly formal dress and bring a date. Your date can be from any house and we encourage inter-house unity... _

"Sounds gay" Sirius said flatly.

"I dunno, cause for a party" I shrugged and dropped the letter on the table again. "Come on, we can get a few more hours of Quidditch in before we have to go out tonight" I slapped his shoulder lightly and walked back outside.

"You know Pey, you might actually be the perfect girl" Sirius said as he followed me. "Bloody gorgeous and mad about Quidditch" He sighed.

Butterflies battered the inside of my stomach.

Now, Pey. Don't get your hopes up. He's Sirius Black.

_Balls.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Filler chapter. I apologise. Review and send me love.**

**Xo Plea**


	6. THAT girl

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter6: _That_ girl**

**

* * *

**

September 1st came quicker than anyone really expected it too. Not that we minded because we _were_ going back to the most awesome place on the planet – Hogwarts – but none of us were really prepared to go back.

And by prepared, I mean packed... or awake.

"JAMES! WHERE ARE MY GLOVES!" I yelled down the hall to James in his room.

"I DUNNO BUT HAVE YOU SEEN MY ROBES?" He yelled back. I sighed and stood up, stomping down the room to his door. I stopped before I opened it.

"Are you decent?" I asked warily. You can never be too careful and Mr Potter had this nasty habit of wandering around his room in his underwear – or worse... _naked_. I'd had the unfortunate experience of naked James. I never wanted to experience it again.

The door opened abruptly and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm decent, Squirt" He laughed. I opened my eyes to him running his hand through his messy hair and his school shirt hanging open.

"Hardly" I murmured, eyeing his bare chest off. Lily Evans was such a silly girl to pass up _that_. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and go eat... Are you packed?"

I peered around him to his room. He didn't look packed.

"Mostly" He nodded.

"Liar, I can see your text books on the floor... and your school pants on the chair" I pointed around him.

He swatted my hands away and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright smart ass. Where's your boyfriend, is he awake yet?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend" I sighed. "But no, he's still asleep. Should probably go and wake him up"

"Go wake him up with a big, wet kiss. He'll love that" James snickered. I smacked him in the arm and he giggled. "But seriously"

"James!" I exclaimed in exasperation. Then I paused. "Hey... the other night at your party, what did you mean about Sirius?"

This was the first time James and I had been alone since that night. I'd actually forgotten about the conversation till now. Too many things going on at once will do that to you.

"What about him?" James raised his eyebrow.

I folded my arms across me and shuffled my feet. "What you said about him liking me... and me being _that_ girl... and... everything" I trailed off.

James smiled and tossed his textbooks into his trunk.

"What about it?" He asked casually. I sighed.

"Well... for starters, what do you mean by _that_ girl?" I asked.

"I dunno Pey, _that_ girl. The one girl that you always like no matter what" James shrugged. "Kinda like me with Lily except Sirius was subtle and gave up a bunch of times"

I frowned at him. Sirius had _liked _me?

"But Sirius never gives up. He _always_ gets the girl" I mimicked Sirius' words.

"Except for you" James smiled that stupid '_I know all'_ smile again. "Squirt, Sirius has liked you on and off since you beat him for the Seeker position in second year. He – "

I stopped listening. James's words repeated in my ears. _Sirius has liked you on and off since second year. Sirius has liked you on and off since second year_. Sirius-fricking-Black has liked **me** ON AND OFF SINCE SECOND YEAR? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS!

"Wait, shut up" I held up my hand, cutting off whatever James was saying. "Why don't I know this?"

"Because, Squirt. Why would you? Sirius isn't insane enough to tell you" He shrugged.

"Insane like you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah funny... but think about it. Why do you think Marley and Sirius never worked?" He paused and watched me for a moment. "There was someone else on his mind" My jaw dropped as he continued. "Every time Marley broke up with him, or he broke up with Marley, who did he come to first?"

My jaw dropped slightly. "I'm the reason why him and Marley never worked?"

"Duh" James rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't he do anything about it then?" I frowned and chewed on my lip.

"Because you're his best friend, _after me of course_... he didn't want to change anything and risk losing you all together" James explained, still throwing bits and pieces into his trunk.

"Why would he have lost me?" I wrinkled my brow, still trying to wrap my head around this while plot twist.

"Because you didn't like him then, did you? It would have made it weird and awkward and then you two would probably have ended up falling out or something. Trust me. It was easier this way" James turned to me and grinned. "That's why we all coughed though. He drove us mad every couple of months because of you"

I didn't know what to say. My mouth hung open. Sirius had liked me on and off for the past 6 years and I KNEW _NOTHING_ ABOUT IT. Maybe I would have if he'd stopped sticking his tongue down my bestfriend's throat... or stopped flirting with everything in a skirt.

"How didn't I know?" I murmured.

"I really don't know" James shook his head. "I mean, you're the only girl he's ever trusted more than anyone else in his life and would do anything for... and I mean every time you got a boyfriend or someone was interested in you he flipped out"

"Oh... yeah" I remembered my most recent ex at the beginning of 6th year. Sirius _hated_ Simon Brocklehurst with a passion and I never fully understood why. Simon is lovely. The only reason why we broke up was because... well... I don't know really. But I know it was mutual. And we're still friends.

Anyway, now it made sense why Sirius never liked the Ravenclaw.

"You should go wake him up anyway. We're gonna miss the train" James started buttoning up his shirt. "I need breakfast" He said abruptly and walked to the door.

"James" I called. He paused and turned with raised eyebrow, probably because I'd called him 'James'. I usually called him 'Moose' because of his animagus form.

"Yes _Peyton_?" He drawled.

"He... he doesn't like me _now_ does he?" I bit my lip and twisted my hands.

James drew in a deep breath and then shrugged. "I don't know Pey... He hasn't said anything to me, but he stopped saying something a long time ago"

"Right. I'll take that as a no" I felt my cheeks pull into a disappointed smile. "You better go get breakfast. I'll get Rex" I walked out the door before him and turned down the hall.

"Squirt..."

I ignored him and started hammering on Sirius's door. "SIRIUS! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ASS OU-AHH!" I screamed as the door flew open and my wrist was caught in a hand.

"I get the point, love" Sirius mumbled, looking half asleep. I clenched my teeth and averted my eyes when I noticed he was shirtless... and his pants were riding so low I think they were only being held up by... well... _you_ _know_... "What's the time?" He yawned, letting my wrist go and turned back into his room.

"8-ish" I answered. "Are you packed?" I followed him into the room. It was... spotless. Not a thing out of place.

"Yup" He yawned. "Are you?"

"Mostly. I've lost my Quidditch gloves though" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My fingers got stuck in my curls and I stood, untangling my fingers from my hair.

"They're in my trunk" Sirius nodded toward his neatly packed trunk by my legs. He flopped back down on his bed.

"Why do you have my gloves?" I frowned, trying to keep my eyes away from the fantastic body that was stretched across the bed. My previous conversation with James wasn't exactly helping me.

"You threw them at me yesterday, remember?" He sighed and sat up. "Merlin why is it so _early_?" He groaned and sat up.

"Because we gotta get back to Hogwarts" I said brightly. "Come on, breakfast is on the table"

"You're too chirpy" He grumbled. I just smiled and walked out of the room. I went down stairs to the table.

"You're down here sooner than I expected" James observed. "Was there no epic make out sessions and declaring your undying love for each other?"

I shot him a withering look and bit into an apple. "_No. _And you need to stop with the jokes. It's not funny"

"But my dear, I'm always funny. It's what I do" James smiled sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

Sirius walked into the room a moment later and sat in front of the bowl of cereal that Evelyn had prepared for him. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What did you do to it?" he asked, gingerly picking up the spoon and examining the contents of the bowl.

I exchanged a look with James. "What?" I asked.

"What did you do to my cereal?" Sirius asked, giving me a hard look. It clicked in my head what he meant. He was talking about the prank that I was supposed to be pulling on him. Of course he'd be wary.

"I didn't do anything to your cereal, Sirius. That'd be too easy" I smiled sweetly, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Give me some credit"

"Still... I'm suspicious" He raised his eyebrow and looked at the bowl again. "It's going to turn my hair pink or something isn't it?" He mumbled before he spooned it into his mouth.

"Nope. But that's a good idea" I smiled. I had a plan in mind but it wasn't perfect yet. Only time would make it perfect. The more time I took, the more he freaked out and became paranoid. Total payback for making me strip in front of everyone we know.

"Are you three ready to go?" Evelyn bustled into the room yet. "James, comb your hair! Sirius, straighten your collar. Peyton, you look lovely dear. Perfect as usual" She smiled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at the boys and stood up.

"You're not that perfect" James grumbled as we went up stairs to get our stuff.

"Yeah, geeze Pey, you might want to think about doing something with your hair. You're taking school spirit a little too far with your Lions Mane" Sirius poked my shoulder.

I flipped both of them off.

They were worse than Dill, Pickle and Bean sometimes.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here's chapter 6. I'm completely beat so this is only short. TO ADORA: James was only Seeker in the movies, thanks for your review though ****. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Xo Plea**


	7. Hogwarts Express

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter7: Hogwarts Express**

* * *

"Peyton where's your mother? I'd like to arrange a coffee date with her" Evelyn looked up and down the platform, searching for my mother through the throng of people.

"I'm not sure" I shrugged and looked around as well. I grasped Sirius's shoulder as I stood on my tip toes.

"Do you want to stand on my shoulders, love? You might see more than just shoulders and backs" He smirked. I smacked his arm. It's not my fault I'm so short!

"Cheeky sod. It's not my fault I'm so – OH! There's my brothers!" I yelled when I caught site of the twins on the platform. "DILL! PICKLE!" I yelled loudly "Watch my stuff, I'll be back" I ordered Sirius and James and took off toward my brothers. They were standing with a bunch of their 6th year buddies. They looked mortified to know me. "I missed you!" I went over to them and threw my arms over their shoulders.

"Squirt it's only been two weeks, you're behaving like a child" Pickle side stepped away from my arm.

"Yeah Squirt. Act your age, not your shoe size" Dill snickered and ruffled my hair. They were younger than me by about 18 months but taller than me by at least a foot and a half. It sucked major butt.

I stuck my tongue out at them both. "Where's mum and Booger?"

"Over there. You left a whole heap of stuff so it's in Booger's trunk. You also left Bernard. He went a little crazy" Pickled rolled his eyes.

"Totally crazy; scratched the neighbour, attacked the rat-dog next door... Someone called animal control" Dill nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face

"He attacked them too" Pickled grinned wickedly. I smiled.

"Excellent. My bird is learning well" I cackled. My brothers' friends all looked at me like I was psycho. I don't know why though. The twins had a sense of humour as twisted as mine sometimes. Their friends should be used to it. "I better go... find mum, scare Booger about what they do to 4th years, tell mum I love her. Usual stuff" I waved my hand and left my brothers. I found mum and Booger without much difficulty. She was standing where I'd left James and Sirius, talking to Evelyn.

"Hi mum" I kissed her cheek.

"Your bird has to go, Peyton" was the first thing she said. The second was "Behave yourself this year" I rolled my eyes and kissed her again.

"The same goes for you two" Evelyn pointed a stern finger at James and Sirius. They're eyes widened and they looked at each other in surprise.

"It's not us mum!" James faked innocence.

"Yeah, it's not us! It's all Peyton!" Sirius joined in. I rolled my eyes and picked up Bernard's cage from.

"I wasn't responsible for blowing up Moaning Myrtles toilet" I reminded him. "And I wasn't responsible for sliming the Slytherin's. Nor was I responsible for mmhph mhphh hphh" Sirius clamped a hand over my mouth and laughed.

"Come now love, you did set fire to the table in potions" Sirius smiled down at me. My mother knitted her eyebrows together.

"How on _earth _did you do that?" She asked.

"Mhmm phmm..." I paused to lick Sirius's hand and he recoiled with a shout. I grinned. "I really don't know, but it was fun" I grinned, waiting for the scolding. Instead she sighed. I win again! "OH! MUM! I'm a Prefect this year!" I smiled happily and pulled my badge from my pocket.

Mum started laughing. "They made you prefect?" She snorted. I frowned. Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Yes"

"Dumbledore's lost it, hasn't he?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, he did make James Head Boy"

Mum laughed harder.

"Thanks Mrs Fox. Means a lot" James rolled his eyes good naturedly. He'd put up with me for long enough to know I got my warped sense of the world from my mother. The whistle signalled the final call for boarding the express.

"Well congratulations to you both and behave this year" Mum kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "Look out for your brothers as well... especially Bradley" She bent to kiss the pale little snot.

"Sure thing. Come Booger. I need a path-clearer" I picked one end of my trunk up. I bid Evelyn and Mr Potter goodbye and steered my brother through the crowd by his head. Sirius and James followed me.

"Ger'off me" Booger growled, ducking away from my hands when we were safely on the train in an empty compartment. "You're so annoying... go sit with your _boooyyyyfriiiend" _He stuck his tongue out at me. My eyes widened.

I thought he would have forgotten about that. I was sure he would have forgotten about that. He's dead if he starts.

"_Peyton and_ –mphh phhfff"

_Balls_.

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "One more word and I'll get Bloody Baron to haunt you in your sleep" I threatened.

Booger's eyes widened. "Mph phmphh"

"What?" I asked. I felt his tongue lick my palm and I shrieked. "You disgusting little booger!" I could hear James and Sirius behind me snickering as they settled into their seats. "Do you promise?"

"I promise" Booger rolled his eyes. "Can I go find my friends now?" He sighed, flicking his blonde hair from his eyes.

"Yes. Go, whatever. Stay out of trouble" I waved my hands in his general direction.

"That's your job" He grinned and left the carriage. I sighed and picked up my trunk.

"I don't _ever_ want kids" I grunted as I attempted to lift the trunk up, over my head to put it on the racks. When I say attempted I mean I struggled and almost dropped it on my head.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, coming to my rescue. He lifted the trunk with ease and I couldn't help but look at his muscley arms. "I think you'd be a great mum" He smiled down at me.

I raised my eyebrow as James smothered a laugh with a cough. "They're too difficult... besides, I know I'd get a brat like me and I wouldn't know what the hell I'd do with it!" I shrugged and flopped down on the seat.

"All the more fun" Sirius replied.

The compartment door slid open before I could respond – and kick James in the shin – Remus, Peter, Lily and Marlene came into the carriage.

"I just don't understand how you didn't get the badge!" Lily was saying to Remus. "Who's the Head Boy then?"

I glanced at James who'd gone suddenly quiet. Too quiet. He looked at Lily and cleared his throat. "It's... ah... me"

Lily looked down at him and raised her eyebrow. "You?" she blinked. She glanced at me and I nodded. "Really? _You_?"

"Yeah. I got the letter. I'm as surprised as you are" James ran his hand awkwardly through his hair. "Dumbledore's really lost his marbles, hasn't he?" He attempted a joke. Lily barely cracked a smile.

_Tough crowd..._

I could see Lily eyeing him off critically. "I guess he has" She said slowly.

"Well he really has" I spoke up. "He made me your replacement prefect" I held up my badge. Lily looked at it and squealed.

"Oh _YAY_! That means we'll get to patrol together and you have to behave!" She did a little dance in front of me. I groaned and hung my head.

"That's what I was afraid of... behaving!" I wailed. My friends laughed.

"Come on then Miss Prefect and Head Boy" Remus clapped his hands. "We have a meeting in the front carriage"

"What for?" I groaned and stood. James stood without fuss. The four of us walked into the corridor.

"To brief the new prefects and talk about patrols and stuff" Lily sounded excited. She glanced unsurely at James. "Are you going to make this job difficult?" she asked warily.

James just glanced at her. "I'll try not to I guess. Dumbledore chose me for a reason. I'm just not sure what yet" He shrugged and turned to say something to Remus.

"What's he plotting?" Lily hissed at me.

"Nothing Lil, trust me. He's given up on you" I explained in a soft voice. "Speaking of which, you'll never guess wh –"

"Given up? What do you mean by that?" She interrupted me, a frown on her face.

"I mean, he's given up trying to win your affections. I mean, I can't blame the boy. 7 years and you still hate him" I shrugged. "He told me something interest –"

"I don't _hate _him... he just annoys me" She interrupted me again to grumble to herself. "Well at least it won't be total hell" She sighed.

"Yeah" I agreed. I was going to tell her about what James told me but I could because we had made it to the Prefect's carriage and the meeting was starting.

I knew most of the people in the room – Remus of course, Dill the Ravenclaw prefect and Pickle the Gryffindor prefect were sitting next to each other; Perdita Greengrass from Slytherin was sitting next to them, looking like someone squeezed a lemon down her throat. Beside her was Severus Snape. My lip curled instantly when I saw him.

"Hi Sev" Lily smiled bright as she sat down next to her old friend. I gritted my teeth.

I could never understand why Lily was friends with a git like Snape. He was slimy and greasy and needed to wash his hair desperately. He was also clingy and always had some sort of problem that Lily needed to fix.

"How was the remainder of your summer?" He responded to Lily, ignoring me completely. I was fine with that.

"Ugh he's a prefect?" James said loudly when he noticed him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Severus sneered, his black eyes flashing. Lily rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately he's head boy" She sighed. "I know, I couldn't believe it either" She agreed with Severus's sneer.

That was the other reason I hated Severus Snape. When Lily was around him she turned into this haughty, bitchy, Slytherin Princess who seemed hell bent on pleasing the git. I always wondered why they were still friends but apparently they've known each other since they were kids and, well, loyalties run deep for Lily Evans.

James clenched his fists but Remus squeezed his shoulder and forced him into the seat next to me. "Don't do anything that might cause you to lose your badge" Remus mumbled to him. I nudged Lily's arm.

"Stop being a bitch" I hissed. She just gave me her 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and started the meeting.

Oh boy was this going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm sorry my dear readers for not posting sooner. Uni work has got the best of me, but never fear. I'm finding time between notes for PSYC1040 and ENGL1800 to write and post Peyton's story **** so review for me and keep me sane through my tough exam times.**

**Xo Plea**


	8. I Don't Have ADD

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter 8: I don't have ADD**

* * *

What I thought was only going to be a short 20 minute meeting went on for about 3 hours. I think I was the first one out of my seat when Lily said we were done.

"Thank Merlin for that" I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we'd never be finished".

"Well these things have to be done, Pey. Saves us the trouble of doing it when we get to Hogwarts" Lily grinned and tucked her notebook back into her bag.

"But it took forever... You know I'm like a kid with ADD" I whined. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's because you _are_ a kid with ADD" She laughed.

"I don't have ADD!" I argued. "That's absurd!"

"I didn't realise St Mungo's let people out before they were cured, Peyton" Severus drawled, stepping up beside Lily. Ugh I hate this git. Just looking at him made me want to set him on fire. He'd probably go up like a fire stack on the 5th of November.

I raised an eyebrow. "And I wasn't aware showering was out of fashion now. It's called _shampoo._ You should try some." I said slowly, folding my arms across my chest. "Run along now before I see if you're flammable"

"Peyton, stop being mean" Lily chastised me. I frowned at her.

"_ME!_" I exclaimed. "He started it!" I pointed a finger at the hooked nose git.

"Is there something wrong here?" James stepped up beside me. "I mean, other than the obvious" He shot a pointed look at Severus. Severus sneered, making him look uglier than before.

"Oh yes, Saint Potter, come to save the day once more" He peered down his hooked nose at the two of us. "Are you going to hex me now or wait until you have you _dog_ with you to help?"

I frowned at his use of the word _dog_. Why would he refer to Sirius as _dog_? Normally it was 'git' or 'prick'... unless he knew about their Animagus forms. I gritted my teeth. That could be bad.

"Oh shove off" I snarled before pulling James away. "Do you think he knows?" I hissed.

James glanced at me but shook his head. "Nah. He's just trying to get a rise out of us" He ruffled my hair. "I'll ask Sirius what he thinks" He assured me when I didn't stop giving him 'the look'.

I sighed and turned back to Lily. "Coming Lils?"

"I'm going to sit with Sev for a while... I'll see you later" she waved a hand. I shrugged and pulled James along behind me.

"I don't get what she sees in him!" James exclaimed when we were out of ear shot. "The guy is an _asshole_... How does she like an asshole over me! Me! Over. _ME_! What even. I don't... _WHATEVER_" He vented, waving his hands in the air like a maniac. This is what I call a 'James Moment' – A moment where he lost control of anything he was hiding and it spewed out in nonsensical sentences and wild hand gestures.

"Yeah I know... she doesn't like him, they're just friends" I reminded him, pulling his hands down to his sides. We were getting strange looks from people in their compartments and the last thing he needed was some bitchy Ravenclaw to overhear what he was venting about and tell everyone. It _really_ wouldn't help his 'I'm over Lily Evans' plan.

"Ah I don't care. I'm over Lily Evans" He shrugged his shoulders. "BOO!" He yelled at some first years, causing them to squeal and scatter.

We got back to our carriage to find Sirius with his head on Marlene's lap and both of them reading a Quidditch Daily magazine.

"God! Took your time" Sirius looked up at us. "What were you doing?"

"Prefect stuff. It sucked butt" I grumbled and sat on the seat opposite to them.

"Sounds like it" Marlene wrinkled her nose. "Booger came looking for you by the way. He wanted some money for the trolley"

"Did you tell him he could starve?" I rolled my eyes.

"You owe me three sickles" She shrugged.

"Brat" I mumbled, but I wasn't sure if it was toward Marlene or my brother. Possibly both, I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, Pads, Snivellus said something interesting to us after the meeting by the way" James said as he settled into the seat beside me.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Snivellus with something interesting to say... Do tell Prongsie" He closed his eyes as Marlene started to pull her fingers through his hair. I think the brat title is now more aimed at Marlene than Booger.

"Well he asked where you were... but he called you a dog and put quite a bit of emphasis on it" James explained. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He called me _a dog_?" He frowned. "That bastard! Should go curse him for that"

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you took from that?" I exclaimed. "Severus Snape, possibly the foulest, loathsome little snot in this school calls you a _dog_ like he knows something he shouldn't, and all you take from it is that he called you a dog?"

Sirius sat up and smiled. "He doesn't know anything Pey. Even though you're cute when you're worried, you don't have to be" I folded my arms but didn't say anything. For a minute anyway.

"I just don't want you guys to get caught. It's like, two years in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus" I explained. That was my only problem I had with their little games once a month. They were illegal. I drew the line at illegal things. The last thing I wanted was them in that awful place.

"Love, stop worrying" Sirius waved me off cockily. "He doesn't know a thing"

I leant back in my seat and looked out the window, still not entirely sure.

The longest train ride in the history of long train rides continued like every September 1st for the last 7 years. It was sad to think this was our last one so I just didn't. At first I read, then I tried to nap and when that didn't work I played exploding snap with James and Remus.

We stopped doing that when I almost lost a finger.

"I swear that game gets more violent every time we play" I grumbled, nursing my burnt fingers.

"It's not even that bad" James rolled his eyes.

"It HURT!" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out as far as it would go. James just laughed and shook his head. Sirius, however, chuckled and reached to inspect my fingers.

"I'm sure there's not permanent damage, love" He smiled, taking out his wand.

"You'd want to hope not... I need my hands for Quidd – Sirius... what are you doing?" I sounded panicked and tried to pull my hand from his grasp. I had every right to be panicked. Bad things happened when Sirius Black (or any of the Marauders minus Remus) came at you with a wand.

"Fixing it. Hold still" He said casually, touching the tip of his wand to my burns. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain as he muttered something.

However it didn't come. Instead I felt a strange sensation, like cool water was being poured over my finger tips.

"You... you did it!" I exclaimed, blinking at now-healed my fingers.

Sirius drew them up to his lips.

"Oh ye of little faith" He murmured against them. I think my heart may have stopped in those three second his lips were against my skin. James nudged my ribs and I jerked my hand away from Sirius.

"Well, uh, thanks" I muttered, inspecting my newly healed fingers. "And you can't blame me for being worried about you coming at me with a wand... James lost all the bones in his arm the last time you tried to heal someone" I rolled my eyes, letting my hand drop to my lap. It was still tingling.

_Oh Merlin I'm such a big girl. _

"Oh come on, it was a mistake! I pronounced the spell wrong" Sirius rolled his eyes. James let out a snort and held his arm close to him. "Besides, I was just trying to butter you up so you revenge isn't that bad" He grinned. I flipped him off.

"Not a chance. My revenge will be sweet and cold... like ice cream" I smiled cheerily.

"You're serving Sirius icecream?" Peter asked, the tip of his nose twitching.

"Revenge cream" James grinned. "Look Squirt, he's all worried" James pointed to the forlorn look on Sirius' face.

"So he should be" I murmured.

Sirius sighed. "I'm only worried because it's been so long. I'm sick of checking everything three times in case it punches me in the face, or bites me or something" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Maybe that's the plan" Remus winked at me. "to make you overly suspicious and paranoid of everything"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Maybe" I shrugged. "But where's the fun in telling you?" I grinned as Sirius let out an exasperated sigh.

The others laughed. I was just too sneaky... and I liked seeing him squirm. Oh trust me, I had the plan pretty much formulated completely in my head. I just needed the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Number 8 already? Wow. Times flies. Review please. I'm having a bad day coz of exam study. Don't go to uni kids. I'll eat your soul.***

**Xo Plea**

***I'm totally kidding.**


	9. Hot pink prank mark2

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter9: Pink. Fluro Pink.

* * *

**

The perfect moment to strike came three weeks into term. It wasn't _so_ early that he was expecting it, but it wasn't _so_ late that he'd forgotten completely. It was just at that perfect balance where he thinks everything is fine again, but rest assured, it's not.

"Are we really doing this?" Marlene glanced at me as we stood in the doorway of the unknown that was the boys dormitory.

"Yes" I whispered back "Yes we are"

"Why?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

I drew in a deep breath. "_Because_... Sirius Black must pay, remember... he put _itching powder_ down my _pants" _I fumed, remembering his gloating expression. Little bugger.

"While you were still wearing them. I don't think I've ever seen him get someone out of their pants that quickly" She snorted. I smacked my arm across her stomach to silence her and dropped to my knees. I took a deep breath before sliding onto my stomach and army crawling across the floor.

I held my breath and ignored the fact that this floor had touched smelly feet, dirty boxer shorts and sweaty Quidditch gear. No one said revenge was easy... _soooo_ I just had to suck it up.

"Oh my _god_!" Marlene hissed from next to me.

I froze, thinking the worst. 'The worst' being one of the boys had woken up and caught us on the floor of their room. I still hadn't thought up a good excuse for that yet but pleading the imperius curse was looking fantastic.

"What?" I hissed when nothing happened.

"That sock just _moved_!" She pointed to the sock under the bed closest to us.

"_Marlene_" I sighed in exasperation "Pull it together"

"S'cuse me for not wanting to be killed by a mutated sock" She mumbled. I shook my head and continued moving forward.

Above me, Peter snored slightly, his mouth open and drool slipping slowly from his lips. I scrunched my nose and pulled myself into the bathroom.

"I'm in" I whispered. Marlene just shot me a thumbs up. She was my look out in case one of the boys woke up. The code word was 'morning glory'.

I ignored the fact that I was sliding over dirty clothes and Quidditch gear that probably hadn't seen a washing machine for 10 years. I stifled a shriek as my hand touched boxer shorts and pulled myself to my knees.

The only tricky part of this whole operation was figuring out which shampoo Sirius used. I didn't exactly want to prank Remus or Peter... It might serve to pull James down a few rungs but mostly I just wanted to hit Sirius where it hurt the most – His hair. The best part about this whole plan was he'd given me the idea to target his hair AGES ago.

_I know, I'm a genius right?_

I looked between the two shower recesses. The one to the left of me had barely anything in it... few bars of soap and a half empty bottle of shampoo.

The one on the right, however, was almost _full_ of hair products, soaps, gels... a loofa? This had to be the shower Sirius used. Everyone knew he was a vain git... and his hair was his most prized possession. It was so bouncy and shiny... most girls were envious that it looked so _fantastic_.

I ran an unconscious hand through my own unruly curls and contemplated stealing something.

"Woah how much stuff does the boy want?" Marlene breathed as she sat near the bathroom door, looking in over her shoulder.

"Too much" I picked up a bottle of shampoo "This is his..." I mumbled.

"How do you know?" Marlene raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you spend a lot of time with Sirius Black in the shower?" She giggled.

"_No_ Marlene, that's your job" I hushed her as she started to protest loudly "It's the same one from the locker rooms... I borrowed it from him after training last week" I continued after she'd dulled down her protests to mere mumbles.

I poured the vial of violent pink potion into it and shook it up. I did the same for the conditioner.

"Ok it's almost 6:30... we need to go" Marlene said, glancing at her watch. I nodded and pocketed the empty vials. I got back on the floor and army crawled to the door behind her.

When we made it to the corridor we got to our feet and bolted to our room. We burst in and landed on the bed with a thump.

"I swear that sock _moved_!"

"I touched Peter's boxers!"

"EW!"

We burst out laughing and rolled around on her bed.

"What did you two do this time?" Alice stuck her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"You'll see whenever you see Rex next" I snorted. Alice's eyebrow arched and she retreated back into the bathroom.

"Yeah... you won't miss him" Marlene shrieked. She sat up. "Come on... we need to get ready and wait for Sirius. This is gonna be too good to miss" she slapped my leg and got up.

We got ready quickly (well quicker than it _usually_ takes us... which is usually a long time) and sat in the common room to wait.

Remus came down first and raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you two doing down here so early?"

"Nothing" I smiled, and flipping through yesterdays Daily Prophet.

"Yeah Remus, can't we just get up early because we feel like it?" Marlene batted her big, blue eyes at him.

"When it's you two... no... no you can't... You got Sirius back didn't you?" He smiled slightly and sat on the couch beside us.

"Just wait and see... It's her best prank yet" Marlene grinned. I didn't say anything. I jiggled my leg impatiently, looking at the staircase every two seconds to see if he was there. How long did it take the boy to get up and shower?

"Peyton!" I heard my name being called and looked up excitedly.

"What Pickle?" I scrunched my nose up when I saw it was only my brother.

"Would you have anything to do with the angry howl I just heard coming from the room across the hall from me?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at me with identical eyes to mine.

"Who's in the room across the hall from you?" I asked innocently.

"Squirt..." He said in a warning voice. I grinned cheekily.

"PEYTON FOX!" Someone screamed my name across the common room and I almost laughed.

"Ohhh him?" I grinned at my brother before turning and looking at the source of the yelling.

"Oh my _Merlin_" Remus muttered under his breath. Marlene snorted loudly next to me and covered her face with her hands, giggling hysterically into them.

Alice and Lily (who had come in from her Heads Common room a moment earlier) just stared and Pickle groaned.

I, however, just looked at the oncoming Black with a calm expression. "Yes, Black?" I said pleasantly, trying not to notice that he was actually half naked, dripping wet and standing only in a towel. I think some girl behind us fainted. Hell, I was about to faint. He really was divine and the image before me was one that most girls only dreamed of seeing – well you know, minus the pink hair slicked to a very cranky looking face. I think there was actually steam coming out of his ears.

"LOOK AT THIS!" He pointed to his hair. "THIS HAS YOUR NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" He howled at me. I raised my eyebrow in mock confusion.

"What does?" I said innocently, like I wasn't seeing dripping wet, fluorescent pink hair slicked to his face. Oh this really was my best work.

His face went a lovely shade of red that clashed horribly with his fluro-pink hair. Students in the common room were standing around and staring, but no one was game enough to laugh out loud.

"Why is my _hair_ NEON PINK?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Sirius, it _could_ have something to do with the itching powder that found its way into my pants... I did tell you to watch your back" I mused delicately, folding the news paper up and placing it on the coffee table. "Considering you liked the colour of my knickers so much, I thought you might like it where you can see it all the time"

His eyes widened and then he took on a very animal look about it. I repressed the need to take a step back. He wouldn't fly into dog mode in the middle of the common room. He wasn't _that_ mad... I don't think...

"This is your revenge? Pey, this is my hair!" Sirius barked. "This has crossed the line" He pointed to his obnoxiously bright hair. "This is my _hair_ we're talking about. My beautiful, bouncy, black hair... It's my trademark" His eyes narrowed "How? How'd you do it? You enchanted my shower?"

"Nope" I shook my head.

"My pillow?"

"Nicht"

"... James helped you?" He cocked his head to the side and threw a dirty look at a very bewildered looking James. For the first time the poor sod hadn't actually done anything.

_Oh sweet irony..._

"Negativa" I shook my head, an amused smile on my face. A puzzled expression crossed his before realisation dawned on it.

"My _shampoo_?" He shrieked.

"Now the boy is using his noggin" I touched my finger to my nose.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN... WHAT THE... ARGH!" He screamed before tugging on his hair. He pointed a finger in my face and narrowed his eyes. "You will _pay_" His voice dropped a few decibels.

I pushed his finger away from my face with the back of my hand. "Consider us even".

He opened his mouth to say something else but took a deep breath instead. Then he turned on his heel and strode from the common room.

"He left a puddle" I pointed to the floor where he had been standing and giggled.

"I have to hand it to you Peyton... you have _guts_" James slapped me a high five and wiped his eyes on his tie.

"Seriously, no one gets under his skin quite like you do" Marlene nodded.

"Did you see how mad he was?" Pickle asked, still staring after Sirius's half-naked form. "I don't think I've ever seen him like that"

"That'll come out though, right?" James asked, biting his lip.

Marlene and I glanced at each other and grinned.

"Well... yes... with the right potion..." I pulled the _right_ potion out from under my blouse where it sat on a chain. I shook it and smiled.

"If he tries to use any sort of cleaning product or magic to get it out however..." Marlene cut herself off with violent giggles.

"Let's just say it'll be brighter than the moon on a neverwinter night" I finished and stood up, swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

"You know that you're pretty much dead right?" James said as he fell into step beside me. "You messed with his hair... His beautiful, bouncy, shiny black hair"

"Awh the poor baby" I pouted my lip. "But yeah, Moose, I know I will have to face an onslaught of pranks from Mr Sirius Black... and I'll be damned if he wins"

Everyone groaned.

There really was no one more competitive that Sirius Black and myself.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**There was supposed to be another chapter before this.. but I didn't think I could delay this little beauty any longer. Review and let me know what you think. I have to go shoot my cat* because he won't go to sleep and keeps wailing for no reason. Leave me some sane love.**

**Xo Plea**

***I'm not **_**actually**_** going to shoot my cat. It's a figure of speech people. Geeze.**


	10. Dance Classes

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter10:Dance Classes?

* * *

**

Sirius's hair caused quite the stir for the rest of the day. The guys laughed and the girls stared in shock. At first Sirius grumbled and ducked his head every time someone passed him, but then he changed his mind and as only Sirius Black could do, he owned his new colouring.

"Good grief Mr Black... what have you done to your hair?" Professor McGonagall blinked rapidly as we entered the classroom that the Gryffindor's had been summoned too.

"New look Professor" Sirius answered dryly. "Do you like it?" He shot me a glare and I wiggled my fingers. He was pretty annoyed with me. He hadn't spoken to me all morning.

"Uhm well... it's not... exactly part of the school dress code" She was lost for words. I would have thought by now nothing would surprise her. "Anyway... attention students! I gathered you today to tell you about the Founders Ball" She clapped her hands to silence everyone. It didn't work the first time so James stood up on the bench.

"OI! YOU LOT! SHUT UP!" He yelled over the students. They all stopped talking at once and stared at him adoringly.

"That will do Mr Potter. Sit... sit down please" McGonagall shook her head. I swear I saw an amused smile on her face.

"Just doing my Head Boy duties, Professor" He grinned cockily. Annie Prewett giggled girlishly and he winked at her.

"Yes well, thank you. Anyway, now that I have your attention. As your letters told you, this is Hogwarts 800th established year. There will be a Founders Ball held on the January 13, the week after you return from Christmas break" She paused to make sure we were listening. Surprisingly we were. "You will be expected to know how to dance, which is why we're here today"

"This is a dance class?" Sirius spoke up, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes Mr Black. I will be teaching you all to dance" McGonagall nodded her head once. "This ball, although strictly formal, will be a reason to let your hair down and have fun" Her sleek black hair pulled tightly into a bun never looked like it had been let down in its life.

"Is it optional?" Sirius asked.

"No. No it's not" She shook her head. "As I was saying, I will be teaching you how to dance every second Tuesday and Thursday afternoon leading up to the ball so you will know how to dance with your dates, starting the 5th of October. It's encouraged to bring a date from the other houses" she glanced at her notes.

"Fat chance of that happening" Sirius muttered.

"I dunno Pads, you'd look great with Milly Bulstrode" James snickered.

"Or Greta Goyle" I added. He gave us both a dirty look and James and I stifled our giggles in our hands. The Slytherin, Greta Goyle, had had a James-to-Lily sized crush on Sirius since first year. It was just too bad she was 6 foot tall and built like a troll. She was really quite a pleasant person when she wasn't crushing you. I stifled my giggles in my hand. "Oh come on, Greta's really nice"

Sirius just glared at me. Yeah he was still peeved with me.

"Potter, Fox, quieten down please" McGonagall gave us a reproachful look. "James and Lily, you're expected to open the dance as the school's Head Boy and Girl"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed, looking quite horrified. "I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!" Lily shrieked. "Professor, please! I though you said it was encouraged to go with someone from a different house!"

"What? Like Snivellus?" James snapped. "Please professor, I can't go with her. She's impossible"

Lily's mouth dropped open. My mouth dropped open. Marley's mouth dropped open. Hell everyone's mouths dropped open. James Potter, for the first time in history, had snapped at Lily Evans.

McGonagall composed herself first and cleared her throat. "Well you _may_ bring other dates, but you two officially start the whole night off..."

"Then that's not really bringing other dates then, is it?" James muttered. Sirius and I exchanged an alarmed. This wasn't James at all. Even 'I'm over Lily Evans' James. Sirius, obviously remembering that he was pee'd off at me, scowled and turned to the front again.

"Prefects will also be expected to open the dance" McGonagall looked at me and Remus. "But you can bring dates from others houses" James and Lily gave a shout again and Remus and I laughed. "Your classes will start next week, in place of your final class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will see you _all_ then" She shot a pointed look toward James, Sirius and myself. "Mr Black, your hair... will it be... erm normal by the dance?"

Sirius glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "Good Godric, I hope so" He ran a hand through his hair and I grinned. He walked right past me and caught up with James. He was so peeved with me that he didn't even want to walk with me.

I shrugged. It was worth it.

"What the hell is wrong with James?" Lily hissed, grabbing me and Marlene by the arms and yanking us from the room.

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty weird" Marlene looked at me. "I don't think he's ever snapped at Lily before"

I shrugged and extracted my skin from Lily's grasp. "I told you Lil. He gave up. He's over you... I guess he got annoyed by your bitchiness" I shook my arm as we walked.

"Bitchiness!" She exclaimed. "I'm not bitchy!" She glanced at Marley who glanced at me.

"Well, Lil, you kind of have been to James. The poor guy has been throwing himself at you and no one else for the last 7 years –" I cut myself off when I caught her expression. It was her 'I'm going to kill you' face.

"Also, you're a little bitchy when you're defending Severus" Marlene added with a wrinkle of her nose. I could see Lily's temper go from annoyed to P.O'd in .3 of a second. Damn red head.

"Well he's my best friend and James and Sirius do nothing but torment him!" Lily shrieked. "I know you guys are friends with those two, but they're not exactly the nicest people ever"

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you listened to Snivellus lately? He's a total git" I shook my head. "and 9 times out of 10, Snivellus starts it"

"Stop _calling him that" _She snapped through gritted teeth. "You just don't know _Severus_ like I do" Lily mumbled, crossing her arms across her. She snapped the password to open the portrait and stormed inside.

I glanced at Marley. "What the sweet frick does she see in that boy?" I shook my head.

"I think she likes James, but just won't admit it" Marlene shrugged her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, did you see her face when James snapped back. Classic 'oh my godric the guy I like just yelled at me'. Liking him is real to her now because he's given up" Marlene smirked. "That and the fact they're now living in close quarters"

"How do you know these things, Marlene?" I sighed as we started walking. "I'm terrible at picking up romantic hints"

"Experience, Pey. It's just something you learn"

"What, when you're a hoe?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"No. It's just something you learn"

"Yeah... when you're a hoe" I smiled. She let out a sigh and walked away from me. She knows it's true.

* * *

**Plea's Note;**

**Just a quick one tonight. Dead on my feet. Send me some love.**

**Xo Plea**


	11. Damn hormonal teenage ways

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter11: Damn Hormonal Teenage Ways**

* * *

He stayed mad at me for three days. Three _whole_ days was a lot as far as Sirius Black was concerned. It was really started to get to me, but I didn't cave. That's what he would have wanted. Everyone was growing wary, they knew this could only result in something colossal.

I reached Charms class on the fourth day before anyone else and sat in my regular seat. It was usually between Sirius and James but last time he'd sat behind me and kicked my chair the _entire_ time. This time, who knows where he'll sit and what he'll do.

I built a wall out of books, quills and parchment as defence from Sirius, just in case he sat beside me.

"Hey Pey" Sirius said pleasantly when he entered the classroom moments later. He dropped his books onto his usual desk and dropped to his seat. He looked at my fort and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Rex... you seem to be in a better mood than you have been" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "What have you done? Fed Bernard to the Squid?"

"No... Although that's not a half bad idea... that bloody bird bit me yesterday" He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you want something else fluro pink? Touch Berny and I swear I will turn your – "

"Don't worry, Pey" He cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth. "Bernard is safe, for now anyway" He grinned as my eyes narrowed over the top of his hand. "I've come to offer you a truce"

Now I really was suspicious.

"A truce?" I said, but my words were muffled by his hand. I licked it and he jerked away with a shout. "A truce?" I repeated. "Sirius, we've been pranking each other since we were 12 years old. You've never once offered me a truce before" I blinked at him. "I dye your hair _fluro pink_ and all you do is truce me?" I started looking around for something that might hit me, curse me, jinx me or tickle me. I hate being tickled more than anything else in the world.

"Exactly. You ruined my hair. This is why I must truce" He said simply. "You're far too clever for me Peyton Fox"

I observed him shrewdly. "What's in this for you?"

"Why, nothing" he answered innocently, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading across his face "Just the pleasure of your fine company, without worrying about whether I'm going to find hair dye in my shampoo or in my body wash or something"

_Damn it! I should have dyed his __**whole**__ body pink. Think Pey! Think!_

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and that was when I realised he was serious. Deadly serious. Sirius was Serious and Serious was Sirius. (Ok I'll stop with the Sirius jokes). But seriously, he was serious about the truce.

"I just think we should take a break for our final year. We're both grown up now and I obviously can't compete. So, you win" He smiled at me. "This way we can enjoy being 7th years and the Founder's Ball without worrying about counter attacks and shit" He leaned back in his chair casually and flicked some hair out of his eyes. I stared at him a moment, enjoying the way the light hit the angles of his face.

"You're full of shite, you know that" I said promptly, when I came back to my senses. "I don't know what ulterior motives you have in mind, but if you actually promise to cease and desist, I'll agree to the truce. It'd be nice not to worry about being pranked back"

The repercussions of my actions had been weighing heavily on my mind. I was actually kind of relieved that he was trucing.

"Cross my heart" Sirius promised, doing the motions with his hands. I nodded and we fell silent.

"Now, you have to admit…turning your hair fluro pink and making it so every time you tried to fix it, it got brighter was pretty damn amazing, right?" I nudged him, a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, suddenly looking cross again. He ran a hand through it and I sighed. Was it wrong that I felt bad he hated his hair like this? I pulled the vial out from under my shirt and tugged the chain over my head.

"Put this in your shampoo and wash your hair" I handed him a vial of the potion. "I promise you, it'll turn it back to its original colour"

"Thank you" He took the vial and smiled. "Quidditch trials are this afternoon by the way" He added, pocketing the potion.

"Excellent" I nodded as the rest of our lot started to file in.

"Are you expecting a small invasion or something, Squirt?" James sat down beside me, pointing to my fort of quills, books and parchment. "Or are you just trying to prevent anyone from asking you to the Founders Ball?" He smirked.

"A little of both I think" I shrugged and started dismantling my fort.

"I don't understand why we have to have dates" Alice wailed from the desk behind James, Sirius, Lupin and myself. I turned and looked at her. "Can't we just all go as a big group?"

"Well James and Lily can't" I smirked as I heard both Lily and James grumble something unintelligible under their breaths. "But why are you so worried? You'll find someone"

Alice put her head on the desk. Alice was really very pretty, but she didn't believe it. She had a round, heart shaped face and beautiful big brown eyes that stuck out a mile. She wasn't too tall and she wasn't too short. She just didn't see it the way everyone else did.

"I never get asked to these things" She sighed, putting her head on the desk.

"Maybe you will this year" Remus said diplomatically. "I think Frank might ask you"

"Frank won't ask me. He wants to go with Marlene" Alice threw her thumb toward Marley.

"Who doesn't want to go with Marlene?" Sirius winked causing Marlene to roll her eyes but smile anyway, and Alice and I to frown.

"Oh Alice, you know I wouldn't do that to you" Marlene placed her arm around Alice's shoulders. "If he asks me, I'll say no and point him in the direction of you, ok?"

I smiled. "See Alice. Marley is a good friend" Lily and I exchanged looks. I knew what she was thinking. Marlene _was_ a good friend... when she knew that someone else liked the boy. She, however, had no idea that I liked Sirius.

"If Frank doesn't ask you, Alice, I'll go with you" Remus said kindly.

"So will I" Peter added.

Alice blushed and buried her head in her charms book. James grinned.

"Shit Pads, we better get in soon... All the good looking ones are being snapped up fast. First Lily, now Alice..." James caught Lily's eye and grinned. She turned away but I could see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Yeah, she totally liked the attention.

"You know" Sirius whispered to me after class had started. "I reckon James is right about getting in quick"

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow like I wasn't interested. Truthfully, my pulse had jumped up to about 120 at Sirius' close proximity and hot breath on my ear.

"Yeah" he continued and brushed some hair off my neck "Maybe I'll ask you"

My hands jerked wildly and I knocked my ink well off my desk. Sirius grinned and straightened up, apparently quite pleased with himself.

_Damn my hormonal teenage ways._

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok I'm sorry for not posting this last night. I'm a bad person... ANYWAY, now the apologies are out of the way – CRAZIEST THING HAPPENED TO ME TODAY :D Ok so I work in a department store, behind the registers. These two girls and their mother came through my register. As the mother was putting stuff through one girl says to another "Oh she hasn't updated yet" and the other one was like "Who?" and the first girl (holding her iphone) goes "Plea! She posted on her blog that she was sorry but she had uni work... I wanna find out what happens to Peyton!" **

**My mouth dropped open and I just wanted to burst out 'I'M PLEA OF INSANTIY! LOVE ME!' But I didn't. I acted cool. So thank you girl for making my day. Come say hi to me at work ;) You're the only one who knows my identity :D**

**Xo Plea**

**p.s. there won't be another one tonight. I don't like the next one so I have to fix it. **

**Sorry!**

**xo Plea**


	12. Trials

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter12: Trials

* * *

**

I was bouncing in my seat by the time potions finished that afternoon. The thought of starting the Quidditch season was the most exciting thing to happen all semester. Well, besides turning Sirius' hair pink.

I checked and re-checked my bag as I shoved my books inside for any sign of a prank. I still wasn't sure about Sirius and his truce. It couldn't hurt to check everything twice in case it exploded. Or spat paint at me. Or set me on fire. I don't think he'd stoop as low as setting me on fire but stranger things have happened and as far as the marauders are concerned...It's possible.

James, Sirius and I were the first three into the locker rooms to change. James had promised him he'd be part of the judging panel for the new Keeper and Beater and I got roped in because apparently I'm co-captain.

"This shouldn't take long this afternoon" Sirius called out from the mens changing stalls. "We only have to replace a keeper and beater"

"Yeah I'm glad. It means I don't have to worry about being kicked off the team" I grunted, pulling my jersey over my head. The sleeves fell past my hands and it reached my knees.

_Odd. Really odd._

"Like you'd have to worry Squirt" James replied.

"Pey... erm... I think I have your jersey" Sirius yelled out again.

"Yeah... This definitely doesn't fit" I yelled back. I heard James laugh.

"That would be mum" He snickered. "She's not used to having to look at names on jerseys when she does the washing"

"Right" I sighed. "Sirius, bring me my jersey and I'll pass you yours"

"That means I have to go into the girls bathroom" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. It was hard to believe the guy was a good student sometimes. "Yes. That's where I am" I said slowly. "Hurry up!"

"I can't"

"Why!" I raised my eyebrows in the general direction of his voice.

"Well, there are enchantments preventing me from going in there" He explained slowly.

"Just you?"

James snorted "Yeah. He's a regular peeping Tom"

"Har har Prongs" Sirius groaned. "No Pey, not just me" He sighed "It's like the girls staircase, except not as fun"

"You've tried" I said flatly. It didn't really surprise me.

"Well Marlene and... You know what? Forget it. Come out to the main locker room and I'll trade you" I heard a lock click.

"Fiiiine" I groaned. I unlocked my cubicle and pulled the jersey down my legs as far as I could stretch it.

I walked into the locker room and almost fell over. I definitely stumbled. Sirius was half dressed in his Quidditch gear, his pants riding almost as low as that time at James' house. My jersey was slung over his shoulder casually.

_Merlin, _why is he so freakin' good looking!

"Heeey... that's a good look" He winked at my pantlessness. In retrospect, putting my pants on would have been the smart thing to do. Key word being _smart_ and for some reason, when it came to him, I wasn't. "What colour have you got on today... Orange? Yellow?" He grinned as my face flushed.

"Give me the jersey and I'll go change" I held my hand out. He chuckled and reached over to hand it to me.

As soon as he did, his fingers closed around my wrist and he drew me into him. I squeaked and slapped his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked, blowing hair off my face. I blew it again but it still didn't move. He smiled and raised his hand to brush it off for me.

"Wondering if you'll wear maroon or gold underwear to the founders ball" He said in a gruff voice.

My mind went black. Why the hell would the little perve want to know that?

"Why would you even want to know that?" I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep my voice even and steady. My heart was thumping behind my ribcage and I really hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Just in case" Was all he said before he abruptly let me go. "Are you going to strip off and give me my jersey or what?"

I stood rooted to the spot. _Just in case_... Just in case _WHAT_! What was JUST IN CASE?

"Peyton?" He clicked his fingers in my face. "Earth to Miss Spacey?"

I didn't say anything, just turned my back, pulled off his jersey and threw it over my shoulder at him.

"Woah. Peyton in her underwear" James groaned as he walked into the locker area. "You know your cubicles are for changing, right Squirt, to prevent unsuspecting victims like me from seeing you half naked" He covered his eyes. I just threw him a look and walked back to my clothes, my mind still trying to work out Sirius' _Just in case... _

I changed quickly (for the record, my underwear are fluro-yellow today) and joined James, Sirius and Marlene outside with the rest of the team.

"Booger's trying out?" I stood beside Pickle and watched my little-little brother have a jostle-fight with one of the other guys in his year.

"Yeah he's trying out for both keeper and beater" Pickle nodded. I chewed on my lip. "He'll be fine Squirt. We've taught him well" He nudged me, noticing my worried expression.

"He's my baby brother" I wrinkled my nose. "I'm allowed to be worried" Booger looked over at us and caught me watching him. He pulled a face. I stuck my tongue out in return. Ah I loved him really.

"Our co-captain this year will be Peyton Fox. You all know her..." I heard Sirius talking to the rest of the team. I stopped pulling faces at Booger and joined them. "She should be captain but she's can't because of a technicality" He smiled at me. I lifted the corner of my lips and then glanced at James. He had his eyebrows raised.

Sirius never admitted when someone was better than him.

_What was he up too? _

"Ok" Sirius clapped his hands. "Marley and James, I need you in the air to help me trial the Keepers" He looked between James and Marlene. "Pey, I need you to help me choose" He handed me a clipboard and went to address the students sitting on the chairs provided, patiently waiting for instructions.

"What's he up too?" I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

"He's up to something" James replied, watching Sirius run a hand through the still-pink hair. "I told you he would get you back" James mounted his broom.

"He truced me" I shrugged. "He's not getting me back he's just..."

"Acting weird" James shook his head and kicked off into the air.

"Yeah. Really weird" I bit my lip and looked at the list of names.

"You ready co-captain?" Sirius' voice made me jump. I glanced at him suspiciously. "What?"

"I thought you truced me?" I tucked the clipboard under my arm and watched him. He ran a hand through his hair but didn't drop my gaze.

"Yeah. I did" He nodded. "Why?"

"You're acting very..." I paused, looking for a word "Suspicious?"

"Suspicious?" He raised his eyebrows. "How?"

I let out a sigh and felt my cheeks redden. "Asking about my underwear for the founders ball... Admitting that I should be captain – "

"Well you should be captain... and I was only asking because I wanted to know... and I wanted to ask you..." He trailed off and my stomach flipped.

_He wouldn't be asking me to the Founders Ball, would he?_

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I was... going to ask you..." He ran a hand through his hair, almost like he was nervous... I held my breath. Was he going to ask me...

"Mmm" I said thoughtfully, waiting for him to say something. Sweet Merlin I might die if he asks me right now. I mean _sure_ I'd been to dances with him before... back in 4th year when I didn't like him and it was basically a group thing. This was the Founder's Ball. This was a big event in Hogwarts History. There would probably be ex-students here, old teachers, famous graduates... "Ask me what?" I asked impatiently.

"Where you get gold underwear from" He let out with a puff of air. "Because I think that would really impress my date if my underwear matched my house" He grinned. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to the players.

_Jackass. _Why had I even thought he was going to ask me? He'd probably ask Marlene or Perdita or someone he could actually get ass off. Not me. It's time like these I think I should tell him I like him. And then I realise that if I did that, I'd have to throw myself off the astronomy tower out of sheer embarrassment.

He didn't say anything else as we watched the try-outs. There were 7 people trying out for two positions. Two of those could barely fly and one was a first year which bought the numbers down to 4, all of whom were trying out for both positions.

"What do you reckon, Pey?" Sirius nudged me as the Keepers touched back to the ground. "Your brother's pretty good"

"That's because my brother was taught by the best" I said smugly.

"Who? Zack?" Sirius snickered. I ignored him.

"But he's trying out for beater position too" I continued.

"Might be handy having your brothers working together... or it could be a bad idea" He muttered, making a note on his clipboard. "BEATERS! YOU'RE UP!" He yelled out a moment later, making me jump about a foot. I shot him a dirty look as he laughed.

I was still peeved with him about earlier. Actually, I was more peeved at myself for thinking he would ask me to go. Why would he ask me when he was going to ask Marlene? I shouldn't get my hopes up about these kind of things.

"Your brother has a wicked swing" James grunted at me as he landed. He was nursing his arm against him from where Booger just smashed a bludger into it. "I think he should be beater"

"BOOGER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT YOUR OWN TEAM!" I screamed at my brother, still flying in the sky. He shot me a guilty look before taking a swing at another bludger.

"James, you should probably go to the hospital wing" I bit my lip as I looked over his arm. "I think it's broken"

"Nah I'll be ok" He waved it and then winced. "I might just sit in the stands and wait"

I nodded and turned back to Sirius. "He's got a good arm"

"Wild aim though" Sirius murmured.

"That can be fixed" I pointed out. "I'm sure Pickle will be happy to help"

Sirius nodded and then blew his whistle again. The candidates flew back over to us, all out of breath and looking excited.

"How'd I do, Pey? Am I in?" Booger grinned at me, a cocky look about him. He was so much like Zack it wasn't funny.

"Not up to me" I shrugged my shoulder. He grinned and shook some hair from his eyes.

Sirius stepped up to address them. "Out of the four of you, I can only take two" He started. "Those two will be Robert McLaggen and Bradley Fox"

"YES! ALRIGHT! FUCK YEAH!" My little brother jumped up and pumped the air.

"Bradley! Language!" Both Pickle and I exclaimed. Booger just grinned guiltily.

"What position am I playing? Keeper? Beater? I'm so happy I'm on the team! Just like everyone else in the family!" He spoke really fast and I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"If Parker doesn't mind working with you to help with your aim, then beater" Sirius glanced at Pickle.

"I can do that" Pickle nodded. "As long as he behaves himself"

"Mhmphh mh..."

"EW!" I exclaimed when he licked my hand. I hurriedly wiped it on his shoulder.

"I'll behave. I'll behave I promise!" He said quickly, ignoring me. "YES! I'm on the team. I can't WAIT to tell Bean! WHOO HOO!" He jumped around, doing a spastic little dance as he chanted. I exchanged a look with Pickle. It was Boogers main ambition in life to be just like Bean. I guess it could be worse, he could want to be like me. At least Bean was a good student who rarely got into any trouble.

"Alright, training starts Friday, our first game is on the 8th of October against Ravenclaw. I'll see you all then" Sirius dismissed the team and walked to pack up the balls.

"Should be an interesting game" Pickle commented, shouldering his broom. "Three Fox's playing as beaters" He grinned, referring to his twin, Dill, who held the beater position on the Ravenclaw team.

"Try not to kill each other and mum will be fine" I smiled and headed for stands to check on James.

"I don't know why you play this silly sport" I heard Lily's voice as I approached. I ducked behind the pillar to eavesdrop.

"Because it's fun! You should try it" James replied enthusiastically. I glanced around the pillar and saw her smile. She tapped his wrist with her wand and a blue light shone around it.

"I think I'll just stick to being the team nurse, ok?" She smiled up at him, her crystal green eyes sparkling. I bit my lip. They were James' weakness.

"Sounds good to me" James nodded, resting his hand in hers. Even long after the spell had faded from around his arm, his hand was still in her lap.

"Move your fingers and wrist to make sure I've done it right" Lily murmured, finding something extremely interesting to look at on her nails. I wanted to squeal with happiness. They were getting along!

"I'm sure you have. You're the best witch in our grade" James smiled, but moved his arm around anyway. "Good as new. Thanks Lily"

"Not a problem... you know, you're not as foul as I first thought" She admitted, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for being a little toad these past... what, 7 years?" James ran a hand through his hair. I smiled and walked away. I knew him giving up would be the best thing he'd ever done.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here you go guys. Falling behind in my uni work but putting up another chapter. That's the way I roll.**

**Next one out soon**

**I'll get to my review replies tomorrow morning. I have a back log of them.**

**Love you all**

**Xo Plea**


	13. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter13: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

* * *

**

A week later, mine and Sirius' truce stayed strong. It surprised me. I thought he wouldn't be able to resist getting me back. I was still wary but unlike him I was more subtle about my suspicions.

"How is it, that it's not even _October_ yet and the teachers have us studying for NEWTs" I threw myself onto the seat beside Sirius after checking and rechecking it to make sure there wasn't a whoopee cushion or some embarrassing noise maker under the cushion.

"Pey, October _is_ tomorrow... and what were you looking for under the cushion?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A quill that I left here last night" I lied casually. See what I mean about subtle?

"Riiight" He rolled his eyes and turned back to the paper he was reading.

I sat and let my eyes wander around the common room. That's when I noticed people watching me, giving me strange looks. Actually they weren't strange looks, they were wary looks... Like they expected me to spontaneously combust at any moment.

"Why are there people staring at me?" I murmured to my friends, who were seated around us.

"They're not looking at just you" Remus glanced around at the rest of the common room. "They're looking at you _and_ Sirius"

"Why?" I hissed.

"Probably because they're waiting for Sirius' next move in your pranking war" Remus shrugged his shoulders. He looked tired. Full moon was in two days. He was going downhill fast.

But what he said made sense. The last time Sirius and I went for an extended period of time without pranking each other was because we'd teamed up (with James of course) and had covered everyone in the entire Gryffindor house with flour. The _pièce de résistance _was a charm, developed by yours truly, that meant it wouldn't come off in the shower.

"Fair enough" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my Charms essay out of my bag to start and complete. It was due tomorrow and I needed to get it done.

I think I worked for about 5 solid minutes before I was distracted by an arm, snaking its way over my shoulder. I glanced at Sirius. He didn't look up, just kept his eyes trained innocently on his Daily Prophet. I narrowed my eyes, then I swatted his hand away.

Within five minutes it was back again. I sighed and swatted it away _again_. This happened about a billion more times before James cleared his throat.

"So Pads. A truce?" He asked, giving me an amused look. My face went red and I shrunk beneath Sirius' arm, shoving him away particularly hard this time.

"Decided it would be best" Sirius nodded, folding up his paper.

"Turns out he couldn't handle Peyton Fox..." I smirked and tossed my hair over my shoulder in what I would like to think was a sexy way. It probably wasn't given I didn't have sleek and shiny hair like Marlene, but something more along the lines of a lions mane. I did it anyway though and continued. "and let that be a lesson to you all" I pointed at the rest of the group, grinning slightly.

Marlene rolled her eyes, but James continued to look at Sirius suspiciously.

"The point of initiating a _truce_ instead of a _surrender_, sweet Peyton..." Sirius explained delicately, his arm worming around my waist. "...Is because I'm not entirely sure that _you_ could handle the retribution" He pulled me in tightly to his side and I squeaked and tried to push him away.

Then I relented. If Sirius Black wanted to hold me against him I wasn't going to complain. Better me than Marlene... No wait, that's mean because I actually know she still kind of likes him and she's one of my friends and even though I like him I know she does so I shouldn't like him holding me against him... _Oh balls, why did my brain have to complicate everything? _I'll just stay here and not move.

I picked up my charms essay again and got back to work on it, ignoring the looks I was getting from Marlene and the rest of my friends. Mainly Marlene. James was looking amused, and I kind of hoped he didn't make any snide joke or something. Lily was also looking amused, because she (like James) knew that I liked him. However she didn't know that Sirius had liked me on and off. Oh balls I shouldn't have even reminded myself about that. I shook all thoughts from my head and concentrated on my charms essay.

As the night went on my friends cleared out one by one. First it was Remus, who looked rather pale and ill in the light from the fire. Then it was Peter, who was going to check on Remus and go to bed. Lily and James cleared out, because they had to walk through the castle to get to their rooms and decided to go together. Alice was pushed toward the staircase by Frank because she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Finally it was just Marlene, Sirius and I sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Ugh. I'm so over this essay... what's the time?" I threw it on the coffee table and yawned.

"A little after 11" Marlene caught my yawn and threw a hand over her mouth. "I think it's time for bed"

"Mhm" Sirius agreed, falling sideways on the couch and landing with his head in my lap. "Scratch my head" He mumbled, closing his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"Huh?"

He sighed and pulled my hands. "Scratch my head, Pey. I'm tired and you're not doing your essay anymore" He pulled my fingers into his hair. I smiled.

"Why don't you go to bed then" I murmured, but obliged happily.

"Because... I don't want to yet"

"Well I think I might" Marlene said loudly. "Pey, you coming?" She stood and looked down at me expectantly. Her blue eyes were shining in the light as if telling me to move my butt.

"Uh... no" I shook my head. "I really have to get this essay finished before tomorrow" I glanced at my essay on the table.

"And she's busy" Sirius mumbled from my lap.

"And apparently I'm busy" I smiled and shook my head. "I'll be up soon"

I saw Marlene's eyes narrow in the dim light. "Fine" She shrugged he shoulder lightly. "See you when you come to bed then"

I bit my lip. She was mad at me because Sirius was doing what he usually did with her, with me. The head scratching thing was usually her thing. Just like the arm around the waist thing. What was he up too if he wasn't doing it to Marlene?

_Well that sounded dirty... I'm talking about his actions not... well... you know..._

I glanced down at his face and smiled. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep.

"Like what you see, love?" He murmured, shattering any 'innocent' illusions.

"No, I'm just measuring how much your hairline has receded in the past year" I replied dryly. His hand automatically went to his hair and I laughed. He opened his eyes and then rolled them.

"You're so _not_ funny" He said.

"I happen to think I'm hilarious" I smiled. He smiled as well and my stomach clenched.

"How's the essay going?" He turned his head and reached for it on the coffee table.

"I have about three inches to go" I replied, pulling a face. He held it above his face and read through it.

"Paragraph three is wrong" He said casually, poking it with his wand. "And this... and this... and this" He continued to poke my essay. Holes were starting to form and I scowled.

"Ok thanks" I snapped, snatching it away from him. "I'll fix it later"

"Just looking after your academic future, babe" He said in mock-ernest "Don't you remember the last time you turned in an essay before letting me proofread it? You were the poster child for work that will eventually land you in remedial Charms."

"And the last time I turned in an essay you _did_ proofread, I got a 'T' because it was covered in 'I love Sirius Black' doodles." I narrowed my eyes as he grinned at this memory.

"You thrust that upon yourself, Pey" he said pleasantly. "You threw my Potions book in the Black Lake."

"Yes, well I thought the merpeople may be curious as to the subtle art of potion making," I said defensively. He raised his eyebrows. "And you turned my uniform green" I added.

He sat up, that easy grin on his face. I picked up my quill and corrected everything he'd pointed to. "Your seventh paragraph is still wrong" He said, extremely close to my ear and neck. So close I could feel his breath on my skin. I shivered but hid it by violently erasing my 7th paragraph.

I hate the way Sirius, and James for that matter, do practically no school work but still manage to know everything. I quickly rewrote the paragraph and showed him.

"Better?" I asked, my voice dripping with disdain.

"Perfect" He nodded, taking the essay from my hands and folding it up. He then yawned and rested an arm around my shoulder. I sighed and leaned into him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, craning my neck to face him. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Sitting? Breathing? Enjoying your company?" He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this. The arm, the head-scratching-falling-asleep-in-my- lap, being really affectionate thing" I said in a rush. A particular look crossed his face.

"Does it bother you?" He asked slowly.

"No..." I answered, a little too quickly I think, and shook my head. "No... but I think it bothers Marlene"

"Now why would it bother her? She broke up with me before the summer started. She doesn't want me anymore" He shrugged, flicking some hair from his eyes.

"It would still bother her" I said flatly "That's just how Marlene is"

"What do you mean?" Sirius wrinkled his brow and watched me. "Does she still like me?" He asked.

"No... I don't know... it's just...ugh forget I said anything, ok?" I ran a hand through my hair.

Sweet frick I always ruined things. Maybe he was trying to tell me he liked me! Maybe that's what was going on but I was so inept at picking up social cues that I was ruining it and making myself look like a total bitch who didn't like him... Why can't I just _know_ these things?

"Peyton, if it bothers her then let it. You're my best friend, she knows that. It's not like I'm going to snog you in front of her..." I blushed "although I don't know why that would annoy her if I did" He ran a hand through his hair. "Marley and I are over. Just friends..." He trailed off and looked at me softly. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something..."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked over to a remote part of the Common Room and tried to casually place my feet on the table in front of us. I missed by about a half a meter. Good Godric I'm such a loser.

"Ask me what?" I asked hastily, repositioning myself and ignoring the smug look on Sirius' face at my mishap.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if I could go with—" He paused, looking at me intently.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice pitch a little higher than usual.

"If I could go with robes of pure gold to the Founders Day Ball or if I should stick with maroon with gold trim?" He asked innocently.

I gritted my teeth and let out a puff of air that I'd been holding. _Stupid boy did it to me again_. For some reason he seemed to take great delight in getting my hopes up by asking me in very slow ways that just dripped with anticipation.

"What?" Sirius asked, grinning. "You didn't think I was going to ask something else, did you?"

"_No_" I said defensively and, again, perhaps a little too quickly "Why don't you ask your ass that question though? Your head spends most of its time up there anyway."

Sirius let out a dog-like bark and patted me on the head as I gathered my things. I didn't even say goodnight before I stalked up to my dorm room.

"Night, Peyton!" he called out happily.

_Stupid boy. Stupid me. Stupid heart!

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**It's 1:30 in the morning. I've been doing uni all yesterday. I'm moving houses today. I'm **_**exhausted.**_

**Xo Plea**


	14. His Girl

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter14: His Girl**

* * *

I was more peeved with Sirius for the incident in the common room the night before that I probably should have been. I know he was only joking but it kind of annoyed me that that's all I would be for him – someone to pretend to want to take to a ball. He'd end up asking Marley and I'd end up going with Rem or Peter or alone and that would be the end of it. Although it did make me feel slightly better that he was sure Marlene and him were completely over... Maybe there was hope yet...

"Morning love" Sirius greeted as he took his seat beside me. I ignored him, choosing to study my nails instead. "Silent treatment hey? Classy" He poked me in the side. I didn't look up.

"I thought you and Sirius called a truce?" James asked, making me jump a mile. I hadn't realised he'd taken a seat on the other side of me.

"We did" I nodded once.

"Then why are you ignoring him and picking at your nails like they committed capital crime... If they aren't signs that Peyton is pissed, what are?" James grinned smugly. _Drat, the boy knew me too well. _

"We _did_ call a truce..." I repeated. "However he's being an irritating jerk and I'm mad at him"

"Why?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Peyton is mad because I corrected her Charms essay last night," he explained to James as he dropped into the seat next to me. "Isn't that right, love?"

I scowled and ignored him. The look on his face said he knew that wasn't the reason. He knew exactly what the reason was.

McGonagall called the class to order and I sat and took notes. I was going well until someone shoved parchment under my quill, causing everything to smudge.

_Are you really mad about last night? _Was all that was written on it. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sirius.

_**Why would I be? **_I wrote back. No use telling him I was a more than little annoyed by his joke. It wouldn't make any sense to him without telling him more information – i.e, that I liked him waaay more than I should.

_Because I know you thought I was going to ask you something else... something about the Ball. _He wrote back.

I sighed. I had to admit _something_. Like James, he knew me too well to believe any lie I told. _**Maybe I did. You made it sound that way. But whatever. I'm not THAT mad... just... you know... being me. **_

He read it and shoved it back. _Well maybe I was going to ask you something..._

I read it and raised an eyebrow. _**Go on... **_I replied.

_Well...You're one of my best friends Peyton, you know that... So I was wondering... About the ball... well... do you reckon... that..._

I read the parchment over his shoulder and held my breath as he continued to write.

_The live band will be the Weird Sisters? I hope it is coz I really love them. _He finished his sentence with a stupid little smiley face.

My stomach dropped. "YOU SUCK!" I exclaimed, shoving his shoulder and folding my arms. Sirius snorted with laughter beside me.

"MISS FOX!" McGonagall scolded from the front of the class. I mumbled an apology and slouched in my seat.

"What'd he do?" James asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"He's being an ass" I tucked some hair over my ear as Sirius passed the parchment to James. James started snickering as well. "Oh yeah, laugh it up assholes" I growled, scowling at the front of the room.

_God, why did I actually have to want to go with him_! If I didn't like Sirius, I wouldn't be so annoyed by his hinting and letting me down thing.

"MISS FOX! Do you mind!" McGonagall exclaimed again. I looked up guiltily, knowing what was coming next. "Move away from Mr Black and Mr Potter right now. Over there" She pointed to a place on the other side of the room. _How predictable. _ James snorted with laughter "In fact, Mr Potter, you move as well. Right here next to Mr Snape"

The whole class winced. Did she not realise that placing them together could mean the end of the planet... or at least... the class room?

"This should be interesting" James murmured to me.

"Try not to blow him up and you'll be fine" I murmured back, smirking slightly as I packed up my stuff.

"Third degree burns?"

"Not a good idea" I shook my head.

"First degree then? And maybe some weird hair growth?" James snickered. My lips twitched and I smiled.

"Ok. Fiiine" I relented. Lily made a noise in the back of her throat and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Lil. He won't kill your precious _Severus_" I shook my head and walked to the spare table to my left.

It was then that I realised who _I_ would be sitting next to.

Regulus Black, Sirius' younger and more evil brother. This really _should_ be interesting.

"Regulus" I said curtly as I slid into the seat beside him.

"Peyton" He replied, just as curtly. He didn't move from his slouching position so I unpacked my things again.

I didn't really have much to do with Regulus, other than on the Quidditch pitch. He was a Slytherin who was quite popular with the crowd that were experimenting with dark magic and something called a _Voldemort_. I had no idea what that was, but the whole lot of them were a bit strange and I didn't exactly like them, or get along with them. Apparently they didn't like it when you pointed out how incestuous pure blood ways were... or insulted them about it.

I studied him for a moment, realising that I'd only ever seen him in Quidditch gear. He was so much like his brother; the same angled jaw, the same grey-blue eyes, the same lazy slouch that took years of practice to perfect. There was only 10 months between Sirius and himself, which is why he was in our year and not the one below. I didn't know the exact details, but I knew it annoyed Sirius greatly.

"Do you have the text book?" I asked him. I'd missed half of what McGonagall was saying so I may as well be slightly productive and read the chapter on Elemental Transfiguration.

"Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, flicking some hair from his eyes.

"No. My bird ate it" I said, half telling the truth... Bernard did nibble on the corner of it once. An amused smile touched his lips and he pushed his book toward me. I flipped the page open to the one chalked up on the board and started to read.

"So has my brother asked you out yet?"

His question caught me off guard and, in my haste to look at him, my elbow slipped off the desk sending everything flying.

"Miss Fox..." McGonagall said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry... I slipped" I muttered, waving my wand to repair my ink well. When I finally righted everything I stared at Regulus.

"What did you just say?" I asked, ignoring the smug stare that reminded me so much of Sirius.

"My brother? Has he asked you out yet?" He said slowly, as if I was mentally challenged. I scowled at his tone and shook my head.

"No? Why the hell would he do that?" I said impatiently, my heart thudding. Did he know something I didn't? No, he couldn't know something I didn't because Sirius and Regulus didn't talk... like ever. Sirius hated his brother almost as much as he hated Severus Snape.

"Oh. I was under the impression he likes you" Regulus shrugged, waving his hand lazily.

I shook my head. "No. Not me" I said, trying to keep emotion from my voice. "We're just friends" I may have sounded slightly bitter about that because he turned with a mildly surprised look on his face.

"You know he's watching us talk right now, don't you?" He said. I flicked some hair from my eyes, glancing over to where Sirius was now sitting alone. He did indeed have his eyes trained on Regulus and myself, studying us intently as if he might be able to better hear what we were saying if he glared harder.

"So he's watching us. What of it? He's probably making sure you don't try and hex me or something" I sniffed.

A smirk twitched his lips. Another thing I noticed about Regulus was he never showed a lot of emotion. His face stayed the same, blank canvas at all times, only twitching now and again to show slight emotion. It was rather unnerving.

"I wouldn't do that... maybe on the pitch" He added as an afterthought. I smiled at this as it was kind of true. "He's watching you for a reason, you know"

"What reason would that be?" I stared right at him, studying his expression.

"You tell me" Regulus slouched back in his seat. "Nice job changing his hair by the way. You really know how to kick him in the balls" The smirk twitched on his lips again.

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for putting itching powder down my pants" I rolled my eyes. Regulus raised on eyebrow. "It's a long story"

"Sounds hilarious" He nodded. Then he closed his eyes.

This was the most I'd ever spoken to Regulus (well most I'd ever said to him that didn't include the words "yeah? Bring it, ass face" or "suck it, you lemon" like what was usually exchanged on the Quidditch pitch) and I was mildly surprised to find that he wasn't as bad as Sirius made him out to seem. He was just very... quiet.

"Oh dear" He murmured, watching something ahead of us. I glanced up and saw James and Severus a few rows up, wand in their hands and sneers on their faces. McGonagall was on the other side of the classroom, oblivious to it all.

_Oh this could NOT be good._

"Oh boy" I murmured, leaning forward. "James... don't" I hissed. "James... please, listen to me"

But he didn't. Severus muttered something under his breath and James launched himself at him, forgetting his wand momentarily to smack his fist into Severus' nose. I shot to my feet as Severus launched a hex back at James, sending him flying.

McGonagall was yelling, girls were squealing and it was utter chaos for those few moments in which the two boys fought.

"PEYTON!" I heard someone yell my name and I turned instinctively. Marlene and Remus were struggling to hold Sirius back from getting involved. If Sirius got involved, someone would die. Most likely Severus Snape... and while I didn't like the butthead much, I didn't want Sirius to get into serious trouble.

"He needs you Peyton" Regulus murmured, calmly watching the class go into meltdown. I merely glanced at him before ducking around the tables to put myself between Sirius and the fight. Lily was already breaking Severus and James up by using shield charms and McGonagall was going blue in the face yelling at them both. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we ducked out of class.

"Come on Rex, we have to go" I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him backwards.

"That fucking, no good little... Argh!" He snarled from between his teeth, still focused on Severus Snape behind me.

"Sirius. Go _now_" I grunted, pushing him harder. He glanced down at me, staring as if seeing me for the first time. "You can't afford to get into trouble like that... Please Sirius" I pled with him. He raised his hands to mine on his chest and gripped them tightly. He let out a strangled growl, then pulled me from the classroom.

Marlene and Remus followed us as he tugged me up the staircase.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sirius fumed as he paced outside the third floor corridor. It was the first deserted place we found. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Sirius, you have to calm down" Marlene raised her hands and tried to stop him in his tracks. He shook her off. I stood back, leaning against a wall. I'd only seen Sirius this mad once and that was when his Mother kicked him out for not being 'Slytherin' enough. It was no use trying to calm him down just yet.

"Did you see the look on his face? He was trying to kill James... He... fucking ARGH!" He slammed his fists into the stone wall in front of him. I exchanged a look with Remus. I could tell he was thinking about the last time Sirius was this mad.

"He's not worth getting this angry over, Rex" I murmured softly, unsure if he heard me. Sirius kept his fists on the wall and hung his head.

"I hate him"

"I know you do" I placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shake me off immediately so I squeezed. "But McGonagall will deal with him. She knows who shot the first hex"

"JAMES' BACK WAS TURNED!" He fired up again, spinning around to face me. "THAT STUPID, BLOODY... NO GOOD..."

"Sirius!" I exclaimed, grabbing the fist that almost smacked me in the face (accidentally of course). "This is ridiculous! I know you hate him but you're only going to send yourself bonkers if you keep stressing about it" I sounded like an exasperated mother talking to a child who was mad that the chocolate frog ran out of jump every time.

Sirius trained his eyes on mine and slowly I felt him calm down. When his fist relaxed I linked my fingers with his. "I hate him" He repeated. "I want to kill him"

"I know" I nodded. "But you can't afford to do that" I leant against him. Remus shot me a thumbs up and grinned. Marlene smiled slightly. I knew what she was thinking. She hated how I could calm him down better than anyone. We'd had a particularly nasty fight about it last time Sirius and her were a couple.

Sirius placed his arm around my shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. "How is it that you're always right?"

"I'm just that awesome" I answered dryly. He snorted and shook his head.

"Still mad at me?" He asked. I looked up at him and kind of, sort of, in a totally cliché moment, got lost in his eyes. They were different to Regulus' I decided. They were more of a silver than a blue and had this strange little pattern in them, like Roman Numerals had been tattooed into the colour.

"Nar" I murmured, shaking my head slightly. "How could I be?" I shrugged one shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"That's my girl" He replied.

Yeah... I was his girl alright. Just not in the way I wanted to be.

_Ugh. How depressing._

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! Between boyfriend, uni and Halloween (which was **_**tres superb **_**btw) I haven't even touched my computer in three days!**

**Strange, I know. Anyway leave a review and I'll leave you another chapter.**

**Xo Plea**


	15. I believe thats what they call flirting

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter15: And that's what they call 'flirting'.

* * *

**

"So now I have a weeks worth of detentions for punching Snivellus in the face, a months worth for hexing him back and about a semesters worth for blasting a hole in the wall because the hex missed" James explained to the team as we got ready for Quidditch training.

"So you're pretty much screwed for the rest of your Hogwarts life?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my uniform into my locker.

"And the rest" He groaned. "I was just lucky that I didn't get my Head Boy badge ripped off me... or banned from the team or something. McGonagall yelled at me for a good hour. I thought I was dead for sure" He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bench. "If that wasn't bad enough though, Lily bitched to me about it for about an HOUR AFTER that" She let out a hollow laugh. "That girl is a class A bitch. How did you let me pine after her for so damn long!" He asked to no one in particular.

Marlene and I glanced at each other. "A bitch, James?" Marley asked.

He scowled. "Yes. I hate her. I'm _so _glad I don't like her anymore" he rolled his eyes. Normally I would have laughed, waved my hand and not believed him... But something about the way he said it... I think Lily finally lost her chance.

"Ah well Prongs, maybe it's all for the best" Sirius clapped a hand to his friends shoulder. "Least you're still on the team"

We all agreed and exited the locker to start training.

"Right," Sirius clapped his hands and put his 'Captain' face on. "I want the beaters over by the Ravenclaw stands. I've set up targets to get Fox shooting accurately" He glanced at my brothers. They nodded and trotted away. "Potter, McKinnon, go work on some drills. I'm going to work with Fox... I mean Peyton... for a bit" He smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrow as James and Marlene walked away. Marlene glanced over her shoulder questioningly and I shrugged.

"You know I can train on my own, don't you?" I said to Sirius as I swung my leg over my broom.

"Yeah but I want to see if I can improve you any" Sirius grinned. I rolled my eyes and bent my knees to kick off.

"Can't improve perfection, dear" I smiled as I hovered in the air.

"Who said you were perfect?" He grinned and caught hold of my ankle. "Back on the ground, Squirt" He ordered. I frowned and touched my feet onto the grass.

"What? Why?" I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"Here, catch" He didn't answer, instead chucking something small and round in my direction. My hand shot out and my fingers closed around it.

"What is it?" I stared at the little rubber ball in my hand.

"You're training. Catch" He threw another one at me, a little further to my right. I shuffled on my feet slightly but caught it easily again. "Is that all you got?" I grinned.

Sirius laughed and started pegging balls left, right and centre. I ducked, dived and rolled to get them. Then I threw them back.

"OI! Hey.. No! Oi!" He laughed, dodging the balls. "You're not supposed to throw them back" He laughed when I ran out of balls to throw. I laughed and waited while he collected them again. This was fun training, harder than usual, but still fun. "So were you really mad with me this morning?" He asked, tossing the ball a little to my left.

"Nah" I shook my head. "You _were_ being annoying but I wasn't mad" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Good" he tossed 2 balls this time. "I don't like it when you're mad at me" He pulled a face. I struggled to catch the balls without my broom.

"Why?" I asked casually, trying to act like running and jumping wasn't killing me.

"Because you're Peyton. You're my favourite person ever. When you're mad at me, life sucks" He sighed.

Oh sweet Merlin why does he do this to me? My stomach jolted at his words and I stumbled and missed the ball. I also hit the ground.

_Balls_. I sighed and stared up at the sky. "Maybe you shouldn't be so annoying then" I mumbled.

Sirius stood over my. "Where's the fun in that?" He grinned, holding out his hand for me to take.

I did and he pulled me up from the ground like I was a ragdoll. It was so quick and violent that I squealed and grabbed his arms tightly. This effectively pulled me closer to his chest. He chuckled, sending vibrations through me. I glanced up and caught his gaze, studying me intently from behind his long, black lashes. My heart thudded behind my ribcage, and I stared, wishing that he would look away for a moment so my brain would stop making up impossible scenarios in my mind...

Like him dipping me low and kissing me passionately and then (after forgetting anybody else was around) dropping us to the ground to make sweet, sweet...

"You ok, love?" He murmured, his low voice pulling me from my day dream.

"Yeah. Fine" I squeaked. _Ugh real articulate, Pey_. I shook myself and nodded. "So are we going to get it on any time soon?" I asked.

Sirius eyes widened and I smacked my hand over my face. _OhmygodIcan'tbelieveIjustsaidthat..._

"Balls! I didn't mean... I mean... I was supposed to..." I stammered loudly. I could feel my face heating up. _THIS_ is what I get for letting my imagination run away from me... "I meant... to say... are we going to get on our brooms any time soon" I stammered, stepping away from him and wrapping my arms around my waist. Sirius dipped his head back and burst out laughing.

"Good one, Pey" He snorted. I ran a hand through my hair, my heart still thudding uncomfortably in my throat. Sweet _frick_ why am I so... so... BLONDE! "_Are we going to get it on anytime soon? _I thought you'd taken a leaf out of Marlene's book and started being all flirty or something" He continued to laugh. I pulled a face and swung my leg over my broom.

"Psh. Don't flatter yourself, sweetie" I tried to act like nothing had happened. I kicked off softly from the ground and floated into the air. Sirius grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to his eye level.

"Oh I don't, love" He smiled, showing me his white, even teeth. It gave me the distinct impression that he was a wolf and I was the prey. "I know I could have you in a heartbeat" He murmured, the smile not once dropping from his lips.

My heart stopped and I lost track of all mental processes.

"HEADS UP!" I vaguely heard someone yell from behind me. A second later the quaffle dropped onto my head, pitching me forward.

"Oof!" I muttered, gripping my broom tightly.

"Oh shit, are you ok?" Sirius reached out for me and grasped my shoulders. I raised my hand to rub my head, secretly glad that James was such a klutz. "Peyton?" Sirius said softly, reaching up to touch my head. His fingers brushed my hand softly. I blinked at him. _Get your stuff together Fox!_

"Psh. Yeah! Of course" I shook him off. "And you're wrong you know" I plucked the quaffle that had hit me in the head from his finger tips.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't have me in a heartbeat" I smiled as his eyes widened. "I'm something you have to work for" I turned away from him and zoomed into the sky.

And that, my friends, is what I think they call _flirting.

* * *

_

_**Plea's Note:**_

_**Sorry this is late guys. Uni work is getting the best of me **__** Never fear though. In the free time I have (which is about 5 minutes a night before I go to sleep and about an hour on the train on the wait to and from uni) I am writing and brainstorming and everything **__**. **_

_**Till the next one**_

_**Xo Plea**_


	16. Bowtruckles don't like feet

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter16: Bowtruckles don't like feet**

**ATTENTION: YOU WILL BE DRAWING PARALLELS BETWEEN THIS STORY AND THE YULE BALL IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE. THIS IS INTENTIONAL. EXPLANATION IN THE NOTE. ALSO THE DATE FOR THE DANCE HAS CHANGED.**

* * *

"So wait" Lily held up her hand and silenced my. "Douchebag Mc Lameass" (That's one of her new nicknames for James) "said that you've always been _that girl_ for Sirius meaning, he's liked you on and off for years... and Marley knew because that's why they kept breaking up?" Lily stared at me like I'd just told her magic wasn't real.

"Yup" I nodded, turning back to the Bowtruckle we were observing. Care of Magical Creatures was the only class I had with just Lily. It was the perfect time to fill her in on everything she'd missed over the past 8 weeks. Between her living in her own room and every time we _are_ together she bitches about James, I had a lot to tell her.

"And then Regulus asked you if Sirius had asked you out yet?" Said continued slowly. It was a lot to take in for her. Very analytical, our Lily.

"Yep... and then he said 'there's a reason why he's watching us'" I nodded. "But he never told me the reason... butt face" I scrunched up my nose and she laughed.

"Sirius _does_ keep asking you to the dance..." I shot her a look and she added hastily "Well _not_ asking you... but hinting... and he's even more flirty with you – "

"Woah slow down Red, he's what?" I interrupted her abruptly.

"Yeah... Marlene pointed it out yesterday when you were off with the jackass" She screwed her face up. She _really_ hated James now. "She said that she didn't understand why Sirius was 'suddenly taking an interest in her' Her being you" She used her fingers to emphasise what Marlene had said.

I snorted. "What? Is she jealous?" Lily and I exchanged a look. Knowing Marlene, she probably was. "Oh I don't know Lils... On one hand the attention is nice... but it's kind of pathetic because I know it won't go anywhere" I sighed, poking the closest bowtruckle with my toe. It glared up at me and I made a note of it: _Bowtruckles don't like feet. _

"Oh you don't know that, Pey" Lily sighed. "He might come to his senses and realise the girl of his dreams is standing right in front of him"

"Yeah trust me... Marlene'll be standing in front of me the day he does and he'll see her instead" I rolled my eyes. "I just have to get over him... not like I've liked him since first year" I shrugged.

"Yeah not like some other psycho we know" She grumbled.

"You know, you're so cranky at James, yet you keep bringing him up... could there be some other reason as to why you're bringing him up every two seconds?" I smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

I shrugged and Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class. Lily swung her bag over her shoulder and huffed away from me, like the Little Miss Huffy Knickers that she is.

"Does your huffiness suggest that I'm right?" I hurried after her, running barefoot over the grass., my shoes and socks were in my hands.

"Right about what?" She asked airily "I have no idea what you're talking about... You're making no sense – "

"You like James" I grinned.

"At... all" She sighed, suddenly deflated. "No. I don't" she shook her head. "He's fowl, evil, _loathsome_, disgusting – "

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!" I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, Lil. It had to happen sometime"

"Nothing has happened. I do not like James... he's... FOUL!" She exploded. I laughed again.

"Hey come now, he's my best friend" I held up my hands and pushed the door to the castle open. "Who you happen to _luuurve_" I added. She smacked my arm and I laughed.

We argued about this all the way to the first dance rehearsal of the term and only stopped because McGonagall swooped down into the middle of the room and gave us an incredibly boring lecture on upholding the honour of Godric Gryffindor. Lily, Marlene, Alice and I sat up the back of the hall, totally bored out of our brains. Similarly, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were at the back of the men's side of the room, looking as bored as I felt. (Yes. McGonagall was awful enough to separate us by gender).

Sirius caught my eye and pulled a face. I pulled one back... which of course started a war and we missed half of what McGonagall said. So she of course, got peeved with us. But that wasn't exactly unusual.

"Mr Black. Miss Fox. Do you mind?" McGonagall brought an abrupt end to our war.

"Sorry Professor" I mumbled guiltily. I glanced at Sirius again and he grinned and winked. I smiled.

"Do you think Sirius will ask you to the Founders Ball?" Marlene asked over my shoulder, watching Sirius pull faces again. "Like seriously ask you?"

"Pffft no" I shook my head as he blew a kiss. "He's just joking every time he asks" I suppressed the depressed sigh. _Oh Merlin I'm pathetic. _

"Oh. Ok then" Marlene sounded instantly happy and blew a kiss back to Sirius. Lily and I exchanged a glanced, and I felt my stomach drop slightly. Sirius raised one eyebrow for a moment in apparent puzzlement but then grinned it off, blowing a kiss toward her.

It annoyed me greatly that she could be like that. One minute she wasn't interested in him, the next she was. Just because she was stupidly beautiful with her long, shiny hair and big, baby-blue eyes... she was like a succubus who had to have all the attention on her.

I glared at the ground.

"Pey..."

"Don't Lil. I'm fine" I muttered, shrugging her off. I raised my head to pay attention to McGonagall, for the first time ever.

"Alright, I need a pair of students to demonstrate for me" McGonagall said loudly, apparently finished her _We're proud Gryffindors_ speech. "Ah Mr Black. Since you seemed so disinterested in upholding Gryffindors Honour. Come down please" She beckoned him with her hand.

Sirius laughed and sauntered down the few rows to join her. "Gladly!" he called obnoxiously.

"Right then," she mused, looking over the rows of females as Sirius continued to smirk in a self-satisfied way. "We need a young lady. Any volunteers?"

I watched in horror as every single Gryffindor female barring Alice, Lily and I, leaped to their feet, their hands raised high in the air. Marlene was among them.

_Obviously someone's jumped back on the 'I heart Sirius' bandwagon._

"Oh dear, well let's see," McGonagall fretted, her fingers tapping alongside her lower lip. Obviously she underestimated the effect Sirius Black had on these girls. I mean, _yes I'm aware he has that effect on me_... but I wasn't about to make a total tit of myself, now was I?

"I think Peyton raised her hand" Sirius volunteered smarmily, pointing me out. I raised my eyebrow. Clearly my hands were in my lap.

"Ah yes, Miss Fox" McGonagall called, beckoning me to join them. "Come down" Really she just looked relieved that she didn't have to have a whole bunch of hormonal teenage girls hunting her down because she hadn't picked them – Sirius picked me.

All eyes swivelled to glare at me and my lips dropped open. What an idiot teacher. I _clearly _didn't raised my hand "I didn't raise my hand, Professor" I said stonily, glaring at Sirius fixedly. He winked at me yet again. If he wasn't so cute I'd thump the smirk off his face.

"Come _along_, Miss Fox, we haven't got all day!" she said impatiently.

I glowered and made my way through the rest of the girls (being careful not to trip on conveniently placed feet) and down to the floor with Sirius.

"Come now, Peyton baby, dance with me" he grinned, giving an inordinate amount of superfluous, frilly bows.

"No" I grumbled, crossing my arms as other McGonagall hovered around us, explaining what we needed to do.

_Balls, I should probably be listening to that._

Sirius grasped me around the waist and started to lead. "Pey, relax. I've got you" He smiled, resting his hand on my back "But we will have to be closer than this" He winked and pulled me close to him. I bit my tongue to stop from squealing and gripped him tightly. We started to dance.

Now, I knew how to _somewhat_ dance. My mum had decided that it was only proper for a young lady to learn to dance and considering I was her only girl-baby she dragged me (kicking and screaming mind you) to a dance school near where we lived when I was about 8. She made me dance three times a week until I was 11 and my Hogwarts letter arrived.

However, this didn't explain Sirius' flawless four-step or his impeccable leading. I raised my eyebrow. "You know how to dance?" I asked, sounding more shocked than I'd intended.

"Every good pureblood knows, love" The smile dropped slightly from his face. "How do _you_ know how to dance?"

"Oh you know, every young lady knows how to dance" I stuck my nose in the air airily, mimicking my old dance teacher. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Well you're a great dancer... and you're pretty too" He smiled. His hand slipped further down my back and I blushed. I can't help it!

"Sirius. Hand" I grunted.

"What about it love?" He let it drop further down so he was almost touching my butt. My heart beat double time and I let out a sigh. I covered the fact that I'd sighed by making it sound angry.

"Get your hand away from my butt, Sirius" I murmured, glancing around the room. Well anywhere away from his gaze that is.

"But it's such a cute butt... and I keep thinking about it in bright colours" He grinned, winked and squeezed my butt in one swift movement. I squealed and slapped his arm, jumping away from him like I'd been electrocuted.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Miss Fox! Stop messing about!" McGonagall scolded. "Don't make me take house points"

I grumbled something unintelligible and stepped closer to Sirius again.

"Why, Miss Fox, I do believe you're blushing" Sirius grinned, a half smile playing on his face. His silvery eyes, so close to my own, shined mischievously. I looked away quickly. Those eyes had a horrible habit of mesmerising me.

"I am not" I protested, though I knew full well that my face was on fire.

"You are... almost as if I'm charming the pants off you right now" He smirked.

I squeaked and slapped his arm again. "I told you yesterday that it won't work on me" I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. Really my heart was trying to escape from my chest. Quite painful actually.

"Oh love, that was funny it really was" He drew me closer and placed his lips next to my ear. "I've already gotten you out of your pants once. I bet I can do it again" He whispered. I suppressed a shiver and jerked my head away from his. He was grinning at me with that Cheshire Cat grin. I opened my mouth to swear (yes _swear_) at him.

However, McGonagall interrupted the exchange as she instructed us on the steps and critiqued our dancing. When she moved away I stared at Sirius, wondering why he was being so flirty.

"What's this all about, huh?" I asked, nudging his ribs with my shoulder.

He shrugged merrily. "Just thought we ought to practice since we're going to be at the Ball together" he breathed into my ear. A shiver involuntarily went up my spine and my stomach flipped.

"Are you finally asking me to the Ball properly?" I said, hoping that I didn't sound too eager.

He pulled away from me, a look of mock-confusion on his face. "Peyton, baby" he said seriously. "Who said anything about asking you? We'll be at the Ball together because we're mates. I didn't say anything about being each other's _date_" A slow grin appeared across his face and I sucked in a deep breath. I felt like I was being deflated.

"Sirius Black!" I exclaimed.

"_Right 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Fox!_" McGonagall reprimanded from across the room.

"That was your fault" I grumbled, purposefully stomping down very hard on Sirius' foot. "Oops" I said spitefully, stepping backward and crossing my arms as he grabbed his foot and yelped in pain.

"S'okay, Pey. Let's—er—try again, then" He took my hand.

"Sure thing" I said sweetly, rejoining him and stomping harder on his other foot.

"_Jaaaamesss_!" he wailed to his partner in crime who was waltzing with Marlene beside us. "Want to trade for a bit?"

I rolled my eyes as Marlene gladly relinquished James in favour of Sirius, practically throwing the poor boy out of the way.

"What is _up_ with her?" James asked as we came together and proceeded to waltz. He wasn't as good as Sirius had been, but he could lead.

"Oh I don't know, Moose" I snapped. "I think this Ball is making everyone a bit nutters. Look"

I nodded my head in the direction of Peter, who was currently practicing a bow to no one.

"Point taken" He answered. "But are you ok? You know... with..." He nodded a head to Sirius and Marlene a little further away from us, where Sirius was twirling Marley in a series of increasingly complicated dips.

"Yeah Moose. I'm ok" I nodded. "I knew it wouldn't be long before she had her claws back in him" I shrugged. James studied my face so I smiled at him.

"Ah! Sirius! Stop!" Marlene giggled loudly a few minutes later as Sirius flipped her over him in the air. "How do you know how to do this!" She fell into his arms, gracefully tossing her hair off her face. Sirius smiled down at her charmingly. I didn't hear his response. I was too busy puking.

"Disgusting!" I said louder than I meant to. "Come on, Moose!" And I dragged him to the middle of the stone floor where I twirled perhaps a little too forcefully into his arms. We both fell over.

"Squirt! What the hell!" James groaned out angrily. I ignored him and looked up at Sirius, who smirked and snaked his arm around Marlene's waist. I balled my hands into fists.

This wasn't fair. She wasn't meant to be with him and she wasn't meant to be enjoying it. She wasn't meant to want to take him back when she was the one who let him go in the first place.

He whispered something in her ear and she laughed in that way girls do when they're all flirty and cute. I hauled myself to my feet.

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna puke. Laters" I waved my hand and exited the room swiftly, ignoring McGonagall's shrieks for me to get back there.

I went up to my room and pulled out my favourite book. A muggle book, filled with Fairy tales about girls getting their happily ever afters. I mean if I couldn't get mine then I guess I could read about someone else getting theirs. I happily pulled the curtain around my bed and settled in to read.

About half an hour later I heard the dorm room door open.

"Well that was fun" I heard Marlene say. I guess dance was finished. I opened my mouth to say something but Alice talking stopped me.

"What the hell was that, Marlene?"

"What do you mean?" I could hear the false innocence in Marley's voice and I could just imagine her blinking her eyes rapidly at Alice.

"You know what I mean" Alice sighed. "With Sirius... flirting and just being all over him"

I heard Marley flop down on her bed. "I don't know? Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, don't you think Peyton might be a _tad_ bit annoyed?" Alice replied. I froze. _Why did she think that I would be annoyed? She doesn't know... does she?_

"Peyton swears she doesn't fancy Sirius" Marlene replied. "They're 'just friends'... so why shouldn't I flirt with him?"

"Oh Marlene, you _know_ she's just hiding it. You know what Peyton's like. She's not exactly the kind of girl to go flaunting who she likes to everyone in the castle" Alice sounded exasperated. "She's your best friend, you should know these things" I always knew I liked Alice.

"Yeah well, whatever. She hasn't said anything so I can flirt with who I want" I could almost hear the smirk on Marlene's stupid face.

"She wants to go to the ball with him" Alice pointed out. I almost piped up and argued with her but remembered I needed to stay quiet, so I did.

"She'll go with Remus or Brocklehurst or someone and then complain all night like she _always_ does so it doesn't matter if Sirius asks her or not" Marlene replied airily. I bit my tongue. I do not _always_ complain. I complained once last year at Halloween because Simon and I were together and his ex-girlfriend was stealing him away. I don't _always flipping complain!_

_Do I?_

"Whatever Marlene. I just think you're being a little bit of a backstabber because you _know_ she likes him" Alice's voice sounded like she'd given up trying to convince Marlene.

"Well when Peyton _tells_ us she likes him then I'll decide whether I want Sirius back or not. Till then... well he's free game isn't he?" I heard the door open but I stopped listening. What a complete backstabbing _bitch! _She _knows_ I like Sirius but she's ignoring it? What kind of a friend is she?

_A shit one. That's what._

* * *

**Plea's Note: **

**Ok here it is. Longer than the others. As I said earlier you're probably gonna be drawing parallels between Goblet of Fire Yule Ball and The Founders Ball. That's because I originally wrote this story as a Fred Weasly x OC story so now I'm changing and adding things to it. Also, like I said, the date for the dance is now on the same date that the Yule Ball was (December 26****th**** [I think that was the date]) Anyways, till next one.**

**Xo Plea**


	17. Socially Inept Dork

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter17: Socially inept dork.**

* * *

I left the room about 20 minutes after Marlene and Alice and found them in the common room.

"Peyton!" Alice sounded surprised when she saw me coming down the girls staircase. "Where have you been?" I saw her eyes flicker to Marley's and then back again. They both looked worried.

"Up in the dorm asleep" I faked a yawn. "Why?" I sat on the couch beside James and picked up the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Oh we were just up there... didn't know you where there" Alice smiled. She looked worried. Probably about me hearing them bitching about me. _Well you cow, I did. _Ah I shouldn't be mad at Alice... She at least kind of stood up for me...

"I _bet_ you didn't" I muttered, glancing at Marlene. She raised an eyebrow slightly but I looked away before she could say anything.

"Hold on a moment, let me just drop my stuff in here and then I'll come down to dinner" We all looked around as Lily spoke from the portrait hole. "Hey guys" She flashed us a smile.

"He should be in detention" James grunted, throwing his head toward the portrait hole.

"Who?" Lily asked airily, turning to drop her stuff on the table.

"Snivellus"

"_His name is Severus" _Lily whipped around, snarling at James. James, Remus and myself all recoiled. Lily was quite scary at times.

"He's a dirty snivelling toerag who should be at a detention" James composed himself enough to snarl back.

"Well, since he didn't start the fight he got the detention for, he got out of it" Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped over his legs propped up on the coffee table.

"Actually he didn't. He was being a right pain in the ass and he's lucky I only punched his nose once" James exclaimed, standing up. "And oi! Since when were we allowed to make excuses for people and get them out of detentions?"

Lily turned, her eyes blazing. "When they're not evil little shits like you"

"Yes because I'm so evil I'm fraternizing with someone who's joined the Death Eaters and who will probably kill your parents given the chance" James rolled his eyes.

"What's a Death eater?" I hissed to Remus.

"A follower of Voldemort... A _really_ evil wizard who's killing off muggles and muggle borns and gaining power... It's been all over the Daily Prophet" He answered softly. I bit my lip and turned back to the fight.

"You're such a fucking retard. Severus isn't like that" Lily shook her head vehemently.

"And you're such a stupid, naive little girl! Fuck, I can't believe I liked you for so long, Lily Evans. What a waste" He shook his head and stormed out of the portrait hole. Lily stood where he left her, her lip trembling.

"Oh sweet Godric, she's going to cry" I muttered, standing up to go over to my friend. Marlene did the same thing and I glared at her. If anyone was Lily's best friend, it was me.

However when we bother got to Lily she had composed herself, her face a blank mask. "Well then" Lily drew in a deep breath and shook herself. "I'm going to dinner"

"Erm... someone might want to check on James outside... if Severus was out there..." Remus said quietly, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh shit" Marlene, Lily and I said together and bolted for the portrait hole. We pushed it open and struggled to get through just as Sirius drew his wand.

"Don't Rex" I said at the same time as Marlene's "Sirius! No!" We both paced over to him at the same time and placed our hands on his arm. We glared at each other.

"_I got this_" Marlene hissed. "It's _fine_ Peyton" Clearly her words had a double meaning; Back Off!

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I heard Lily scream and then James landing on his ass by my feet. I let go of Sirius and dropped to a crouch next to James.

"Lily, honestly! Is this necessary?" I stared up at her. She was glowering down at James like he'd committed a mortal sin.

"I'm going to dinner" She muttered and pulled a smirking Severus away from us.

"Bloody git. Jumped me as I came through the portrait" James dabbed at a bleeding lip. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and handed it to him.

"I saw everything. Bastard" Sirius growled. Marlene somehow wormed her way under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to kill him"

"I know" She cooed. She shot me a smirk. "Let's go and get some food from the kitchens" Sirius glanced at James and I on the floor.

"Coming?" He smiled. My stomach flipped but I shook my head.

"No. It's fine" I turned away from him, suddenly finding James' bleeding lip fascinating. "You go enjoy your _date_"

"It's not a –" He started to argue but Marlene spoke over the top.

"Come on Sirius" She cooed and obviously pulled him away. I sighed rocked back on my heels. I could feel James staring at me.

"Are you ok, Pey?" Remus asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yeah I'm fine, Wolfy" I smiled, taking his hand and getting to my feet.

"Really? Because you don't look like it" He said kindly. James still hadn't said anything so I turned to him.

"You good?" I asked him.

"Are you?"

"Well I just found out that one of my friends thinks I'm a whiney little bitch and won't give him up and the other one is mental" I said flatly. "I'm just dandy"

"Come on, Squirt" James sighed, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go and get food. I'm starved"

I nodded and walked with James, Remus and Peter to dinner, trying to forget that one of my friends was a backstabbing hoe-bag and the other one was a crazy Slytherin Princess.

I sat at dinner and didn't say a word. I was too upset by how bitchy Marlene could be. It was because of my silence that James and Remus dragged me away from dinner early and made me tell them what was wrong.

"I don't complain too much... do I?" I glanced between Remus and James, as I relayed them what I'd over heard Marlene say.

"You don't" James shook his head. "Marlene's just jealous"

"Of what? She knows she can have Sirius whenever she wants him" I rolled my eyes. I saw James glance at Remus and I stared at them both. "Guys..."

"Well we've noticed that Sirius has been a little bit more..." Remus trailed off.

"Flirty... around you" James finished helpfully.

"Right" Remus nodded. "More than usual anyway"

I clamped my hands over my ears. "Oh Merlin, not you guys too!" They both raised their eyebrows. "Regulus said something like that the other day and then Lily told me today that Marlene and her had both noticed a change in his behaviour" I explained. Amused looks broke out on the boys faces. "Oh shut up" I glanced up as the portrait hold opened. "Really. Shut up" I hissed as Sirius, followed by Marlene, walked over to us.

"Pads, mate. How was dinner?" James asked brightly as Sirius took a seat on the couch next to me. Marlene squeezed herself in between us and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I guess" Sirius shrugged. "Did you belt Severus back?"

"Nah. Squirt, Moony and I went to dinner in the hall as usual" James shrugged. Sirius turned his head and smiled at me. I just ignored it and stared into the fire.

"I can't believe he got out of the detentions though... I should have a word to McGonagall" Remus shook his head.

"Pey? Are you ok?" Sirius asked over Marlene's head.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered. "I think I might go to bed" I said quietly and stood.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Marlene asked, reaching for my hand. I pulled it away from her.

"Don't worry. I don't want to sound like I'm _complaining_" I narrowed my eyes at her. Her mouth closed guiltily and she dropped her hands into her lap. "And for your information" I said, leaning forward to look her dead in the eye "I don't"

"Don't what?" She blinked rapidly.

"You know what I'm talking about" I muttered, straightening up. "Night Moose, Wolfy... Mouse" I bid all the boys, except for Sirius, good night. I didn't really have a reason to be mad at him but I was anyway. Something that was happening an awful lot...

"Pey, wait" He said as I reached the girls staircase. I paused and turned as he walked up behind me. "What's wrong?" His eyes blinked down at me and I could tell he was really concerned.

"Nothing" I shook my head. "I'm fine" _My supposed friend just happens to be a backstabber, that's all._ I pulled my lips into a smile and Sirius raised his eyebrows. He reached out and gripped my hand.

"I don't think that's the truth" He said softly.

"Well it is" I shrugged. "Night Rex" I tried to pull my hand from his but he gripped it tightly and pulled me into him. I buried my head into his neck and inhaled deeply. Why couldn't I just tell him I liked him? Why did I have to complicate things and be such a chicken?

"Night Pey. Sweet dreams" He kissed my head and let me go. I turned without looking at him and walked to bed.

I am such a socially inept dork.

* * *

_**Plea's Note:**_

_**Here's the next one. I have so much uni work to do so this is only short. Review all you want... makes life fun.**_

_**Xo Plea**_


	18. Take that Black I can Play Too

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter18: Take that Black. I can Play Too.

* * *

**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Sirius asked as we waltzed around the room. It was Thursday, the next dance class day and somehow he was still my partner. I hadn't said anything to him about what Marlene had said, in the hopes he would forget I was even in a mood.

Apparently he didn't.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, cocking my head to the side. He gave me the 'I don't believe a word your saying' look and sighed.

"Tuesday night. You wouldn't even look at me" He said and twirled me around. I stumbled slightly and he caught me around the hips. "What was wrong? What did I do?"

Balls, he thought it was something _he'd _done. It wasn't but I couldn't exactly tell him the _real _reason now, could I? "It's nothing, ok? You didn't do anything." I sighed. "I was just in a bad mood in general. You know. _Girl stuff_" I stressed the word and hoped he would get the hint that it was PMS.

"Peyton, I know when you're a hormonal bitch – "

"Hey!" I protested.

"And that wasn't 'hormonal Peyton'. That was 'I'm pissed at something' Peyton. Now what was it?" He squeezed my hips as if to squeeze the information out of me.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him what I'd overheard Marlene say. If I did I'd have to admit that everyone thought (or apparently _knew_) I liked him. I didn't want to do that. That would be bad.

"Sirius, honestly... It was nothing" I shook my head. He stared down at me, concern flourishing his features.

"Was it about me?" He pushed. I averted my gaze and saw James and Lily holding each other at arms length, apparently having a heated argument about who's foot went where and judging from James' winces, Lily was winning. "_Peyton_"

"No it wasn't about you" I answered, turning back to him. "I was just tired" I smiled. I was never going to get away with this one.

"Was it about me and Marlene going to dinner? Because I asked you to come and – "

"Why should I care about you and Marlene?" I raised an eyebrow. "All you did was go to dinner"

"It wasn't a date" He let out a sigh as if he knew what I was thinking. I really need to learn Occulemncy or something to keep people out of my brain.

"I never said it was" I shrugged.

"Yes you did. Tuesday afternoon" he reminded me, sounding like a know it all.

Blast. He was right. Why couldn't he just forget? I thought that's what happened when Marlene snogged someone. They are so blown away by her perfectness that it messes with their frontal lobe and hippocampus, rendering their memory useless.

"Well, wasn't it?"

"No?" he shook his head. "I told you, Marlene and I are over"

"But that was her choice, not yours" I mumbled. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, but hell, I could see it coming a mile off" I glanced at him and he smiled. "Why does it bother you anyway?"

"It doesn't. I'm just sick of the bitching and whining when you do get back together and break-up within the week" I shrugged and lied. "It _always_ happens" I glanced at him to see if he bought the lie. He wasn't looking at me, but something over my shoulder. He sighed like he was sad about something.

"I guess that's the way it goes" He spun me out and I caught site of what he was looking at. My stomach dropped. Marlene was laughing and twirling; her hair spinning out and then bouncing back onto her shoulders. She was so perfect and he was watching her with that look on his face like he'd lost something. I spun back into Sirius and rested my head against his shoulder. He would never give up what he felt for Marlene and I'd always be the friend. I had to accept that.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Marlene flounced over, dragging Remus behind her. She was smiling at me. She was trying so hard to be friendly since Tuesday night and I told her that I'd heard what she'd said. I guess the heartless bitch felt bad or something.

"Yeah, I guess" I smiled back. I was such a sook when it came to fighting with friends.

"Sirius, shall we dance?" Marlene looked away from me and sent a dazzling smile Sirius' way. "Pey, you don't mind do you?" She glanced at me. I shook my head and stepped away from Sirius.

"Why should I mind?" I laughed. "I'll dance with Remus" I smiled and took Remus' outstretched hand. Remus looked at me with a question in his eyes. I shook my head and looked away as we started to dance.

"Sirius, who are you taking to the ball?" I heard Marlene ask in an almost-purr. She pulled herself closer to him and I suppressed a sigh.

"I don't know Marls... It's ages away" Sirius shook his head.

"Well your date needs to sort out her dress" Marlene sighed.

"She can sort out her dress without me, can't she?" Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I hate dress shopping"

"I mean the colour needs to match your dress robes" Marlene laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going in Black with Maroon trim. Helpful?"

"Merlin, your date is going to go naked if you're not quick" Marlene huffed, blowing some hair off her face.

"Do I look worried about you going naked?" Sirius winked and Marlene giggled. I groaned. He just pretty much told her she was his date. I shook my head and turned away from them.

"Ouch" Remus muttered as I stepped on his foot.

"Oh sorry Wolfy" I bit my lip. "I wasn't paying attention"

"I know. I noticed" He smiled and nodded toward Sirius and Marlene. "Do you really think they'll get back together?"

"Probably" I shrugged. "It's not like I care anyway"

Remus just gave me a disbelieving look, but dropped it. I liked that about Rem. He knew when to stop and I could continue if I wanted to. I didn't. I think Remus knew more than he let on and I was trying this new thing where I didn't _complain_ all the time.

The flirting between Sirius and Marlene continued until the lesson was over. It _almost_ made me puke but, since I _was_ trying that new thing where I didn't complain, I didn't complain. I just sucked it up and joined in the conversation.

"Whoever you take will be a lucky girl, Sirius Black" Marlene laughed, linking her arms with Sirius and myself.

"Why? Because I'm incredibly attractive or because I'm incredibly attractive?" Her grinned cheesily.

Marlene and I both groaned. "Both" She giggled. "Have you even _thought_ about who you want to take?"

Sirius glanced at me and smiled. "Yeah, maybe"

I scowled. "As if. You never think about these things till the last minute" I shook my head.

"Well maybe this time I've thought about it" Sirius argued.

"Ha! I highly doubt that" I rolled my eyes. Sirius smiled.

"Peyton..."

I glared at him. He wouldn't do it _again_, would he?

"Peyton... I've thought about it..." He continued. I shook my head. Of course he would. He didn't know how _unfunny_ I found it. He didn't know that I actually wanted to go with him.

"Marley, do you think my Booger's going to let us down tomorrow in the game?" I tried to change the topic.

"Erm... I don't know" Marlene shrugged her shoulder, glancing warily at Sirius. "I think he's doing alright. I can't wait to –"

"Peyton, seriously. I've thought about it and I need to ask you something..."

"Can't wait to what Marley?" I spoke over the top of him. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't hear it.

"Peyton!"

"What!"

"I just wanted to ask you..." He said slowly. "If..." I sighed "You had any suggestions on who I should ask... I can't make up my mind"

I rolled my eyes. I knew _that_ was coming.

"Maybe you should go with your hand... probably the only action you'll get that night anyway" I rolled my eyes. Marlene burst out laughing. I smiled at Sirius' shocked face. "What?" I shrugged and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Marley? You were saying?"

_Take that Sirius Black. I can play too.

* * *

_

_**Plea's note:**_

_**I'm 20 today. Hurrah for me. Here is a chapter. Love you all.**_

_**Xo Plea**_


	19. Like hell they'd get away with it

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter19: Like hell they'd get away with that**

* * *

I yawned and dropped my book in my lap. I should have been asleep hours ago but I couldn't. I always got nervous the night before a match. For some reason my brain decided I couldn't fly and I started to stress that I wouldn't be able to catch the snitch or something terrible like that.

Then I started to think about what would happen if I fell or if I got hit by a bludger or worse than any of those things... if we lost.

I couldn't sleep because of all these things, so I read.

"Peyton?" A voice behind me made me jump and I turned to see Sirius walking down the staircase.

"Sirius?" I whispered. He walked over to the couch I was on and leant against the back of it.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked, looking down at me and playing with some stray curls from my pony tail.

"Can't sleep" I shrugged.

"Stress" He nodded. He knew about my stress-induced insomnia on the nights before games.

"Yup" I let the P pop. "Where are you sneaking off too?" I yawned.

"For a fly" He lifted up the broom he was dragging across the carpet. "Wanna come?"

I bit my lip and then shivered. I was dressed in only short-shorts and a tank-top. I'd freeze if I went outside.

"No. It's ok" I shook my head. "It's cold outside and I'm starting to get sleepy" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed. He was the only person who could play with my hair and not pull it – or get his fingers stuck in the curls.

"Are you sure? It might make you relax a bit more" He murmured. I smiled.

"I'm pretty relaxed right now with you massaging my head" I replied. He snorted softly. I yawned again.

"You know, Pey... I think Marlene wants me to ask her to the ball" He said after a minute. I rolled my eyes. Luckily they were closed.

"You think?" I replied, in a non-sarcastic way. Ok, so I _meant_ it as sarcasm, but it didn't sound like it. _Sneaky, right?_

"Yeah... she's really suggestive and... well I don't want to go with her" I heard him sigh. I opened my eyes.

"You don't?" I cocked my head to the side. He actually looked really serious about what he was saying.

"No! I mean, she broke up with me... and now it's like... she's always hitting on me and I don't know what's going on" He wrinkled his nose and let his arms drop from my skull. He walked around the couch and sat next to me. "I mean, she broke up with me right?"

"Do... do you still like her?" I bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. Merlin, why did I have to like _him_ of all people?

"Well, I don't know. On the outside Marlene is perfect" _Of course she is_ "but she's not the girl I want" He glanced at me and then looked away quickly.

"Oh?"

I didn't trust myself to say anything else.

"Yeah" He nodded. "Peyton, you're my best friend right?"

"Right" I nodded.

"Do you think that would change... if... well... I said I liked you?"

My heart stopped.

"Sirius, you... like... me?" I raised my eyebrow. "Like... _like-like_ me?" I stammered.

"Well... not if you don't like me back" He bit his lip. He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Sirius! Of course I do! I've been trying to tell you that for so long!" I laughed and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Oh Peyton, that's brilliant. Because, well, I've liked you for so long... and..."

"Oh Sirius me too" I smiled, cutting him off. Butterflies battered the inside of my stomach.

"Oh Peyton"

"Oh Sirius"

"Peyton... Peyton... _Peyton_"

My eyes opened and I looked at Sirius.

Sirius standing above me.

Sirius standing above me, looking over me and smirking.

_Balls. I really need to stop dreaming about him_.

"I've been told I've got magic hands, love, but falling asleep on me? That's a new one" He grinned. "I even had you moaning my name"

My cheeks heated up instantly. "As if" I scoffed.

"Twice" He grinned.

I sat up and stretched. "I think it's time for bed" I sniffed.

"To dream about me some more?" He asked as I stood.

_Probably_. "No" I answered. "You wish"

"You know I do" he winked. I rolled my eyes but secretly my stomach flopped. "Night Pey"

"Night Sirius. You should get some sleep. We need our star chaser and captain tomorrow" I smiled, turning and looking over my shoulder at him.

He glanced from me to the broom and back again. "I guess you're right..."

I smiled and walked up to bed. Maybe I _would_ dream some more about him.

_I hoped so.

* * *

_

"I can't believe we have to go to our first three classes" James grumbled as we walked into Transfiguration on the morning of the Ravenclaw match.

"Yeah, McGonagall really has her priorities wrong" Sirius agreed. "At least let the team go to train or something!" Marlene nodded in agreement and placed herself in the seat next to him. _MY SEAT NEXT TO HIM. _I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath.

_No complaining. _

"C'mon Rex. Like we _need_ anymore training" I grinned and glanced around the classroom. Never before had we had to go to classes before going to a match. Everyone looked rather annoyed.

Except for Regulus Black, who was looking at me and nodding his head to the seat next to him. I raised an eyebrow. What did he want with me?

"I'll... be right back..." I said to my friends as they sat.

"Pey where are you..." Sirius started to ask but I stopped listening.

"What do you want?" I stated as I stood next to Regulus.

"You looked a little pissed that McKinnon took your spot. Would you like this one?" He nodded to the seat next to him and then turned to the front.

"What? No... Just because McGonagall made me sit with you one time – "

"Ah Peyton, I see you've found your new seat for the year" McGonagall cut me off.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, spinning around. She ignored me and gave me a pointed look to sit.

"Mister Potter. Up the front here please" She nodded to the single seat in front of her. My jaw dropped open. She was seriously going to separate us? "Miss Fox, is there something wrong?"

"No Professor" I mumbled and took _my new seat_. "And for the record, I wasn't peeved at Marlene taking my seat" I hissed to Regulus.

"Who's Marlene?" He quirked an eyebrow slightly in my direction before turning back to the front.

"McKinnon?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" He asked.

I stared at him. Was he purposely trying to tick me off?

"Half and half... how do you not know her name?" I wrinkled my eyebrows and reached for his text book. I forgot mine again.

"Because the only time I ever come across her is on the pitch and it's usually to yell insults at her" He shrugged a shoulder. "So I only know her last name"

"But _everyone_ knows Marlene" I blinked at him. He was so strange.

"Not me apparently" He glanced at me, turned his lips up slightly and then turned away. "Good luck in the match today by the way"

"Thanks... wait... why are you wishing me good luck?" I asked with a frown. Regulus was the seeker on the Slytherin team, making him my number one enemy.

"_Because_..." He said lazily "If you beat Revenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw it knocks them out early, leaving Hufflepuff standing alone. Since they're so easy to beat it'll give _us_ the final we deserve" He gestured between him and myself. I assumed he meant Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"What, a final where you crash and burn again?" I smirked. His eyebrow twitched but he shook his head.

"How would we feel, as seekers on the two best teams..." he ignored my dig. "If we came up against an inadequate opponent in the finals in our last year ever?" He glanced at me and my mouth fell open slightly. He had a point. "We both want to be in the finals... so let's make it happen"

"I see your point" I nodded. "So when we verse each other in November we keep the scores low enough so we don't out rank each other on the ladder and we knock out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw by long shots to make it a Slytherin/Gryffindor final"

"Correct" He nodded in agreement.

"I like the way you think" I smiled and we fell silent. Sitting next to Regulus this year wouldn't be so bad. Maybe around the time of Quidditch matches but I think we'd be ok just keeping the banter friendly till we got on the field. His idea was also good. Not only would we be in the final again for out 7th year, but Scouts from the Quidditch League often came to watch the 7th years on the teams to see if anyone could be recruited. It would be the best thing to ever happen to me if I was scouted to play competitive Quidditch.

"Good luck, Peyton" Regulus murmured as I stood to leave the class once it ended.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked over to my friends.

"What the hell were you and Regulus talking about so intently before?" Was the first thing Sirius said when I joined them. One glance at him told me it had been eating him up the whole lesson. This made me smile.

"Oh you know, usual insults and derogatory comments" I answered. It was no use telling him about his brother's plan. He wouldn't agree anyway. Sirius gave me a suspicious look but I smiled and turned to James.

"Fuck I hate sitting up the front... I can't fall asleep without her poking me in the head" He groaned, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Oh poor Moosey" I fake pouted. He poked me in the ribs and I squeaked. "Ready to go kick some Ravenclaw butt?" I grinned.

"Oh you know it's going to happen" James grinned.

The few Ravenclaws in my class gave us dirty looks.

We laughed and made our way down to the pitch to get ready to go play some Quidditch.

"Ok, we need to smash them today. I'm talking, Chasers scoring goals every chance they get, Beaters protecting them as much as you can, Keeper be on your toes and Peyton, don't catch the snitch until we're at least 100 points ahead" We all nodded solemnly. "I want to take care of Ravenclaw early this term. Make it impossible for them to get anywhere _near_ the cup"

I snorted, thinking how alike Regulus and Sirius were sometimes. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry... just thinking about... something" I mumbled. Sirius raised an eyebrow but clapped his hands.

"Lets get focused. The sun is bright today, should make it easy for when the time comes Pey" He smiled slightly at me. "Keep the game clean. This isn't Slytherin"

I slipped my arms around James and Sirius' shoulders as the team stood for a huddle. I was acutely aware that Sirius' arm was around my hip, a little lower than it probably should have been.

"Alright. I know I have the best team there has ever been... so let's go out there and give it all. Are we ready?" Sirius murmured to us in his 'Game' voice.

"HELL YES!" We roared before pulling away and shouldering our brooms.

As we walked out onto the pitch the crowd roared. There really was no better feeling than walking onto that pitch and being worshiped. We were the flying Gods of Quidditch and people loved us.

I breathed in deeply and kicked off of the ground, shooting into the air as fast as I could. The breath was sucked from my lungs and I laughed. The day was perfect for Quidditch.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Sis?" My Ravenclaw brother, Dill, flew beside me.

"More like your ass. You guys have no chance" I rolled my eyes. Dill smirked and flipped to the underside of his broom.

"Who's your replacement beater for Mitchelton?" He asked.

"Booger" I answered.

He snorted "Pull the other one" He said. I almost laughed. Looks like Booger and Pickle stuck to their word about keeping Booger's place on the team a secret.

I shrugged and nodded to our team congregating on the pitch. "For realz little brother. For realz" I smiled before shooting to the ground.

"I want a clean game" Smethwyk, the Quidditch coach at Hogwarts, placed the whistle in his mouth. "Captains. Step up" I watched as Simon Brocklehurst (my ex) and Sirius stepped up to each other, both faces stony. "Shake hands. Mouth your brooms... GO!" She blew his whistle and we all took to the sky.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Frank Longbottom commentated from the stands. "MCKINNON TAKING POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE EARLY, PASSING TO POTTER, PASSING BACK TO MCKINNON WHO PASSES TO BLACK. BLACK GETTING INTERCEPTED BY DAVIES. DAVIES HEADING TOWARD GOALS AND OHHH NARROWLY AVOIDING A BLUDGER BY THE YOUNGER OF THE FOX SIBLINGS"

I did a little loop-the-loop in celebration of my brother doing well in his first game.

"Your brother is a good beater" Simon flew up beside me as I hovered over the game.

"He was taught by the best" I grinned cockily.

"What? Dill?" Simon grinned. "Because it can't be you" I narrowed my eyes at my exboyfriend.

"Why does everyone think my brothers are the best Quidditch players?" I sniffed. Simon laughed.

"You know we're only playing, Pey" He grinned. Wind ruffled his chocolate brown curls and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and my team is about to kick your ass" I folded my arms. The one thing about Simon that really used to annoy me was that he was always 'just playing' meaning he'd laugh at my expense about anything and everything. Sweet guy, just a pain in the ass. I trained my eyes back on the game. From this height the players looked like little ants, scurrying about the ground. I decided to so a couple of laps around the pitch, get the crowd pumping a bit since I had a while before I could catch the snitch.

"MCKINNON TO BLACK, DODGES A BLUDGER FROM RAVENCLAW FOX. HIS TWIN SENDS ONE BACK. THE LITTLE BROTHER DOES IT TOO. IT'S A FAMILIAL WAR HERE FOLKS! THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTING!" I snorted, listening to the commentator.

"GO BOOGER!" I screamed at him. He turned and pulled a face. Yeah he totally learned from me.

"BLACK GOES IN FOR A SHOT. HE LINES IT UP. HE GETS IT IN! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd as they reset the pitch.

The game progressed. As far as Ravenclaw games went, it was difficult. However, we were Gryffindor and we were awesome.

"Right, Pey. Start looking for that snitch" Sirius pointed at me when he called a time out. We were 170 points to 20. If we got the snitch now we'd be 230 points ahead, pushing Ravenclaw waaay to the bottom of the table.

"Right. Got it" I grinned and nodded my head. "I've seen it a few times but Simon has no clue"

"That's because he's a dumb shit" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, be nice" I laughed. Sirius had never liked Simon. "LETS DO THIS!" I yelled as Smethwyk blew his whistle. The team gave a yell and we got back on our brooms.

Now was my time to shine. I narrowed my eyes and looked for anything that might me hovering and gold. A few times, watches caught my eye but I can tell the difference.

"AND BROCKLEHURST LOOKS LIKE HE MIGHT HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! SOMEONE DO THE MATH, CAN RAVENCLAW WIN IF THEY CATCH IT NOW!"

My stomach dropped as I saw Simon shooting across the field. I started to follow him, unable to see what he was seeing.

_Left. Go left_. A jumped a mile when a voice practically yealled in my ear. I spun around, looking for its owner. I saw no one. "FOX APPEARS TO BE CONFUSED!"

"FOX! GET AFTER HIM! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sirius bellowed at me as he streaked past me.

_Peyton. Go left. Trust me. _I heard the voice again and glanced to my left. "Trust you? I don't even _know_... ohhh"

There it was. The snitch, hovering about half a meter above the ground. Unable to believe my eyes, I shot after it, leaning as far forward on my broom as I could.

The crowd screamed at me. Simon was still going the other way. I hoped to Merlin what I was seeing was the right thing otherwise I was screwed.

My feet brushed the grass as I closed in. I wiggled forward on my broom, my arm outstretched. _Go. Get it!_ The voice made me jump again and the sudden shift in my weight on the broom tipped my handle into the ground. I screamed, and probably swore loudly, as I pitched forward, landing on my shoulder in the grass. Pain shot through me like a bullet as I came to a stop. The only consolation I had was the cool, smooth roundness in my palm that told me I had caught the Snitch.

I groaned and rolled to my side.

"PEYTON!" Someone thundered to the grass next to me. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Sirius yelled, dropping down onto his knees next to me.

"I caught the Snitch and I think I broke something. Sweet fucking _fuck_ that _HURTS_!" I wailed, grasping my arm to my stomach.

"You caught the Snitch?" Sirius asked, a great smile breaking out on his face. _Oh sure, be more worried about that than me. _

"I JUST SAID I CAUGHT IT, DIDN'T I?" I yelled at him, opening the hand that was cradled into my stomach. He let out a barking laugh and gripped my wrist, raising it so everyone could see. Everyone screamed in delight. I screamed too... not from delight, but from pain. The arm that was grasping the snitch was the one I just crushed on the ground. "SIRIUS! SWEET FUCK LET ME GO!" I gasped, yanking my arm from his. It felt like jelly and when he looked back down at me his face turned white.

"Oh Pey, I'm so sorry! Let's get you to the infirmary, love" He didn't hesitate before he scooped me into his arms. The pain pulsed through me like a sledgehammer and I closed my eyes.

I must have passed out from the pain or something, because the next time I opened my eyes I was lying in the infirmary with my whole team around me.

"How're you feeling, Love?" Sirius brushed hair off my face when he saw my eyes open.

"Like I plummeted to the ground from a fast moving broom" I groaned. My arm from my collarbone to my fingers was bandaged and immobile against my body. "How bad is it?"

"You shattered your collarbone, dislocated your shoulder and broke both your upper and lower arm bones..." James shook his head and took my hand. "How you managed to catch the snitch is beyond us"

"What I still don't get, is why Simon shot to one end of the pitch and you shot to the other?" Marlene raised her eyebrows at me. I shrugged and struggled to sit up. My memory flickered to the voice telling me to go left and I glanced at my friends. It was probably best _not_ to tell them about that, lest they thought I was mental or something.

"I don't know Marley... I saw the snitch on the opposite end of the field. Merlin knows what Simon saw" I lied with a shrug of my shoulders. I winced. It still hurt to move.

"Well thank Merlin for your keen eyes" Pickle grinned at me. Dill, beside him, scowled.

"Better luck next time, Dill" I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well now that I know my sister is fine, I can go" He mumbled. He ducked to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, to let me know he wasn't too mad about the loss.

"We should probably all go, let you rest" James dropped my hand and stretched.

"Lily will come and see you later" Marlene kissed my head. "She didn't want to be here when James was here" She pulled a face and I sighed.

"Moose..." I said, turning to James.

"Don't Squirt. It's no use trying" He shook his head. "We'll come visit tomorrow ok?" He ruffled my hair.

"Ok" I stifled a yawn. "I'll see you all tomorrow" I smiled. Sirius ducked down and kissed my head. "If you need anything just send Bernard" He nodded to my bird sitting by the window. "I'll come right down"

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine"

"You better be" He ducked and kissed my head again. He pulled back quickly, a look of surprise on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... kiss you... twice..."

I bit my lip "It's fine" I shook my head. "It's no big deal" I lied. It was a bit of a big deal... to me anyway.

"Come on, Sirius... I'm starved" Marlene tugged on his arm, pulling him away from me.

"If you need anything" He called out again.

"I know" I waved my hand. I turned to my brothers. "What?" They were both looking at me with amused expressions.

"Nothing" Pickle grinned, flicking some hair from his eyes. "_If you need anything_" He mimicked Sirius in a very girly voice. "_Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you twice"_

"_It appears as if I missed your lips" _Booger joined in, a wicked grin on his face.

I swore loudly at them and pointed to the door. "Out. Now"

"Sure thing Mrs Black... I mean Peyton" Pickle saluted me.

"Sirius and Peyton, sitting in a tree..." Booger grinned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You know, my legs aren't injured. I will kick your asses" I glared at them. They laughed and exited the infirmary, leaving me to blush and fall asleep alone.

Stupid brothers. Why was it so, that family were the only people who could get away with saying things like that?

Oh hell who am I kidding? There's no _way_ they were going to get away with that.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS... I Seriously have had no internet for the last two days. Upside is I got a lot of my uni work done... down side I couldn't upload chapters! So here is the extra extra long chapter of Peyton's story. I hate to say it, but I might be delayed over the next few days in uploading again, just because I have my first exam on the 11****th****. So I will try very hard but please don't hate me if you don't get a chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry again and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xo Plea**


	20. Perfectly Intoxicating

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter20: Perfectly Intoxicating**

* * *

I was able to leave the infirmary 4 days later. There had been an issue with the pieces of my collarbone not growing together entirely and they had to send in a medi-wizard from St Mungos to check it out. _Whoo for being an anomaly. _

4 days I sat in bed, bored out of my skull, thinking about the voice I'd heard. It was so familiar but I just couldn't place who's it was... and besides, who did I know who'd know how to talk _into my head_? I must be going insane or something, but I swear to MERLIN I know that voice...

I flopped back on my pillows, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell me I could leave. I couldn't wait to get out of this place.

"Congratulations on the crash of the century" _The_ voice spoke as clear as day in my ear. The voice that I heard in my head on the pitch. The voice that told me where the snitch was. THE VOICE THAT MADE ME CRASH. I jerked myself into an upright position and looked into the cloudy-blue eyes of Regulus Black.

"You! You were the voice telling me to go left!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. His lips twitched and he nodded once.

"I also made Brocklehurst go the wrong way" He replied. My eyes widened.

"_HOW_!" I exclaimed.

"How what? How did I talk to you in your head? Or how did I make Brocklehurst go the wrong way?" He deadpanned. He perched himself on the end of my bed and folded his arms across him.

"Both" I demanded, flipping my hair over my shoulder and narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I spoke to you – "

_In your head by using legilimency..._I squeaked as his voice rang loudly in my head. _It comes in handy for private conversations._

"Can... can you read my mind?" I asked, wrinkling my eyebrows together.

"I could... but I don't. It's wrong" He shook his head.

"Erm. Right... please don't" I muttered, slightly worried he might read my mind and find out what a crazy person I am... or worse... find out that I am actually in love with his brother. "How did you make Simon fly the other way?"

"Imperius curse" He shrugged as if it was the most used spell of the century. My mouth fell open.

"REGULUS BLACK!" I exclaimed, smacking him over the head with the rolled up newspaper by my legs. "_You used dark magic to help us win the game_?" I shrieked. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Did you have to shout it out loud?" He exclaimed, showing more emotion than I'd ever seen in my life. "It's not like I made him throw himself off the stands or something" He rolled his eyes, removing his hand from my face. "I just... made him fly the other way"

"_Reg-u-lus_" I scolded, putting emphasis on all three syllables in his name. "Using Dark Magic is never right. I don't _care_ that you didn't make him kill himself!" I ran a hand through my hair and brought my knees up to my chest. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Regulus rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, like Sirius did when I was scolding him for something. "I needed to help you win?" He shrugged.

"You couldn't have used confundus charms or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't think of that, did I?" He murmured. "I'm sorry for making you crash as well" He looked guilty and I sighed.

"Oh it's fine. I've only spent the last 4 days in the hospital wing, growing back my collarbone" I muttered.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well next time don't talk into my head!" I exclaimed. I fell back onto my pillows with a thump. "It scares the shit out of me"

_I said I was sorry... _

"REGULUS!" I jumped a mile. A wide grin broke out on his face and I stared for a moment. I'd never seen him smile like that. It was... well... I'm not going to lie, it was _gorgeous. _

"Regulus? What are you doing here, Prick?" Sirius' voice from the door made the smile slide off his face. He stood quickly.

"Returning my transfiguration book" I answered quickly, glancing at the book bag next to Regulus on the bed. "I left it on the desk the other day"

Regulus glanced at me and then back to his brother. "Right" he nodded, reaching into his bag and drawing out his transfiguration book.

"So you've returned it, now fuck off" Sirius threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Before I put you in here permanently"

Regulus rolled his eyes and stood. "I'll see you in class, Peyton"

"Bye" I murmured, raising my hand and letting it fall again. He slouched from the room, barging his shoulder into his brother as he passed. Sirius held his ground and shoved him back hard. "Sirius, was that necessary?" I sighed, exasperated by the Black boys and their behaviour.

"What?" He turned and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "That's my brother... the spineless, slimy little worm. I hate that you have to associate with him" He scowled. "Are you ready to get out of here?" He turned his scowl into a smile and he picked up my bags.

"Yes! Please! Take me away my saviour!" I exclaimed dramatically, jumping from the bed. He smiled and linked his arm with mine. "How'd you get out of class?" I asked as we walked through the empty halls.

"I just ditched" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He bounced on his toes.

"Well considering we have classes, I think them" I shook my head. He waved a hand.

"Pfft. Yeah right Pey. Good one" He laughed. "Seriously though. They teachers still think you're in the infirmary and they gave up trying to locate me a very long time ago... let's go out" He glanced hastily at me. "I mean outside... Something fun not... _go_ _out_..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I get it" I said quickly, trying not to think about how awkward that was. "Alright. What do you want to do?" I asked, relenting to his charming smile.

"Fun, Peyton! Fun!" He laughed and dragged me toward the Entrance Hall.

"Sirius! My bags!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. He glanced at my bags in his hand.

"Oh... right... Dorris?" He called out to our favourite house elf. She appeared in front of us with a loud crack.

"Yes Master Black?" She smiled up at him.

"Take Peyton's bags up to her room... and bring me the map" He ordered her. She bowed low, took my bags and disappeared. He turned to me. "Come on then!"

"Where are we going?" I laughed, having no choice but to follow him. I loved Sirius when he was like this; fun and carefree. I don't remember the last time I had him all to myself.

"This way" He grinned, leading me down the path to the hut the game keeper lived in.

"We're going to see the game keeper?" I raised my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and didn't say anything else. He pulled me past the hut and into the forbidden forest. "Sirius, where are we going?" He didn't say anything. "Sirius?" Still no reply, the stupid butt head. We continued to walk for a good 20 minutes and I gave up trying to ask him.

"Tada!" He came to a sudden halt in front of me. Because I wasn't looking where I was going, instead watching the ground so I wouldn't fall on my ass and break my newly healed bones, I walked head first into him and stumbled anyway. He caught me swiftly and grinned. "I know it's amazing, but you don't have to faint on me"

I rolled my eyes and straightened myself. Then I looked at where we were.

"Where the hell are we?" I blurted out, taking in my surroundings. In front of me was a rocky beach they lead down to a still lake. It wasn't very big, but the way the sunlight streamed through the trees made it look a million miles deep.

"Somewhere in the forest. James and I discovered this places AGES ago... thought you might appreciate it" He took a few steps forward and planted himself on a smooth rock in the sun. He stretched out and loosened his school uniform. Well that was a sight I _could_ appreciate.

I sat beside him, stretching my legs out in front of me and enjoying the warmth the sun brought. "We haven't hung out alone in ages" He commented, turning his head toward me.

"I was thinking that just before" I smiled. "It's nice"

"You know what else is nice?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, expecting some flirty remark about my legs or my underwear (_A topic which was brought up far more often than I liked_). "The truce we have going on... I don't have to plan and you don't have to be worried all the time" He smiled. I stared blankly at him.

I'd forgotten all about the truce to be honest. It seemed so long ago... when it was really only a couple of weeks. Time was moving so fast and so slowly at the same time, yet I didn't realise it.

"Yeah it's fine I guess... when you're not being an insufferable jerk" I answered with a hand-wave. His eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"And insufferable _jerk_? Peyton, my dear, I have no idea what you're talking about!" He exclaimed. I didn't know if it was sarcasm or not... I couldn't tell.

"You do so" I took a wild stab and said he was being sarcastic.

"You'll have to explain" A grin crept onto his face. I was right.

"You're acting like an asshole under the guise of flirting" I said, a little more bitterly than I'd intended.

"I've always done that, though" Sirius pointed out playfully. I folded my arms.

"This time it's worse... and you're pissing Marlene off in the process" I huffed. Sirius chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulders. He drew me into his side.

He smelled like ginger snaps and gunpowder.

"Maybe that's why I'm doing it" He murmured quietly. "Because I know it pisses her off" I raised my head to look at him.

"You still like her, don't you?" I said quietly. He glanced down at me.

"No. No I don't" He answered. I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. "But revenge is nice" He grinned. Gone was the serious expression and quiet Sirius. Back was the usual, un-serious Sirius.

"You're such a boy" I sighed.

"Oh you noticed" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. _Of course I noticed. I notice every damn day you're around me because you're intoxicating. You're perfectly intoxicating and it drives me mad._

The words stayed unsaid on my lips. "Who are you going to ask to the Ball, Sirius?" I asked in rather quieter tones than was usually accustomed with me. I stared at my hands while I asked the question, under some guise of finding them extremely fascinating.

"Oh, I think you know by now" he returned, beginning to play with my hair. I couldn't see his face from my position.

"No, apparently I don't" I mumbled, folding my arms.

"Shh. You're ruining it" Sirius chuckled, squeezing me slightly. I sighed but enjoyed one of the few and far between cuddling sessions we were having.

I wanted so badly to believe it was me, so desperately wanted to think that I was the one he was going to ask. But I didn't. I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to have them dashed again by my best friend.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'd just like to thank whoever it was who gave me the line 'he's perfectly intoxicating'. I can't remember who it was but if you review I'll thank you properly.**

**I can't believe this Chapter 20 already... and there's still SO much to go. Anyway, better get back to my Statistics study. I've procrastinated SO much this morning... ARGH! Enjoy!**

**Xo Plea**


	21. Brilliant, but Scary

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter21: Brilliant, but scary

* * *

**

"Peyton, what have you done?" Remus asked when he saw me sitting alone at the Gryffindor table the next morning. I'll admit, it was early. Too early. Probably why he looked suspicious.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked, looking up at him innocently.

"You can wipe the innocent look off your face right now, Peyton Fox" He snorted. "I know you well enough to know you've done something. You're up before 8:30" He pointed to his watch. He dropped into the seat beside me and poured a cup of tea. I pushed cup in his direction and he filled mine up as well.

"Ok if you must know, I'm getting my brothers back" I sighed, holding the warm cup between my hands.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"They were just being butt-heads" I shrugged. That's all he needed to know. He fell silent, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of me. I just folded my arms and waited.

The Great Hall started to fill up quickly and soon both my Gryffindor brothers (because Dill hadn't done anything) were down and seated with friends. Both were unsuspecting. _Excellent_.

"Post is here" Lily informed us, glancing at the roof. Her words were followed by a shriek from an owl as it swooped in, followed closely by others. Two painstakingly wrapped parcels landed in front of Booger and Pickle.

"Woah neat!" Booger exclaimed. Being the usual, naive, 14 year old that he was, he ripped into the paper without reading what was written on the card. "Honey Dukes sweets!" He read the front of the box instead.

Pickle however looked straight at me. "What did you do?" He asked, gingerly pushing the parcel away. He knew me too well.

"Who? Me?" I raised my eyebrows. "Nothing Pickle. Why? Who's that from?"

"You" He pointed to the card. I just smiled.

A loud bang sounded from further down the table and the hall went quiet.

"PEYTON!" Booger yelled, now covered in bright yellow goo. "WHAT THE HELL!"

I just smiled as my friends all turned to me. "Brothers right?" I shrugged and reached for a croissant. I glanced at Pickle. "Yours actually are sweets" I pointed out.

"Yeah right, Pey. Not falling for that one" He shook his head. I just smiled as a lonely owl shrieking flew over his head and dropped an envelope in front of him. A bright red envelope that started to smoke and smoulder as soon as it hit the table. "You _bitch_" He growled at me as he picked up the Howler.

"You fault for being a butt head"

"You fault for liking – " thankfully a popping sound came from the red envelope cut him off.

"You better open it" I smiled. He did and another loud bang echoed around the hall. "Pink's a good look on you Parker" I nodded to the bright pink goo that covered my brothers' head. I happily broke off another piece of pastry and popped it in my mouth as goo splashed onto the table.

"You're scary sometimes Peyton..." James said from beside me.

"Yeah... brilliant... but scary" Sirius agreed. I just smiled and continued with my breakfast. Told you they wouldn't get away with being family.

* * *

The term continued quickly, October soon changing to November with nothing outstanding happening. There wasn't even a Halloween Dance because of the Founders Ball in December.

"It feels weird not to have a Halloween dance this year" Lily sighed and rested her head against her arms, her homework crumpling under her.

"I know, doesn't it?" I agreed. I stifled a yawn. "I don't even remember being this tired by November though" I stretched and threw down my quill.

"That's because we have double the amount of work than we did last year" Marlene ran a frustrated hand through her hair and twisted it on top of her head. "I'm totally and completely _stuck_ on this Ancient Runes essay" She moaned and rubbed her eyes. "Peyton, help me" She pouted, pushing her parchment over toward me.

"I'm working on Charms" I wrinkled my nose. I instantly felt bad when she pulled a pouty face. I knew she sucked at Runes and it was probably my best subject. "Alright, I'll take a look" I gave in. Marlene grinned and clapped her hands. I took the parchment she had shoved at me, grumbling inside my head about what a spoiled brat she was. Don't get me wrong, I love Marley to death (Yes even after I heard her bitching about me in our room) but she always seems to get her own way... with _everything_. It drove me _mad_.

"Oh my GOSH!" Someone exclaimed from the other side of the library. Marlene, Lily, Alice and I turned to look.

"Woah" Marlene breathed. Making its way over to our table was a giant bunch of red roses. They were huge and there was so many of them.

"Who is _that_ for?" Lily raised an eyebrow. I glanced from her to Alice. We were all thinking the same thing.

_Marlene. _

"I have a special delivery for Alice Prewett" The voice behind the roses asked.

"Me?" Alice squeaked.

I frowned. "Dill?" I raised an eyebrow. I'd recognise my brothers' voice anywhere.

"Hey Pey" He grunted, setting the flowers down in front of Alice. A sulky look crossed Marlene's face and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing delivering flowers to Alice?" I stared up at my brother, kind of perplexed. I didn't realise he was interested in her like that.

"I'm delivering them for someone else" he shrugged. "I got paid 10 Galleons to do it"

"Woah... who are they from, Alice?" I turned to look at my friend.

"They're from... Frank!" She exclaimed, plucking the card from the mass of deep red. They smelled divine as well. I inhaled deeply as she read aloud.

"_Dear Alice. _

_I think you are amazing,  
this feeling you give, I don't know what to call  
Please accept these flowers as invitation,  
and be my date to the Founders Ball._

_- Frank"_

She read aloud and then started squealing. I started squealing. Lily and Marlene started squealing. We were one big table of squeal. We got 10 points apiece taken from Gryffindor but we didn't care. Frank asked Alice to the ball!

"So I take that as a yes?" Dill said with his fingers stuffed in his ears.

"YES! Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "Where is he? I want to see him!" She stood up, her face just one big grin.

"He's outside the library... so I guess you can tell him yourself" Dill shrugged. Alice scooped up her flowers and hurried from the library to meet her Prince Charming.

"Oh that was _so_ romantic" Lily sighed, picking up a stray petal and twirling it between her fingers.

"_So so so _romantic" Marlene agreed. "Hell I wouldn't even care who it was if they asked me to the ball with poetry and flowers"

"I think I'd even say yes to James –"

"WHAT!" Marlene and I bother exclaimed. Lily's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

"I... uhm... didn't..."

"Oh sweet Godric. You _like him_!" I laughed.

"I do not, Peyton" She hissed at me, looking around to make sure no one could hear us. "Shut up!"

"Who does Lily like?" Sirius asked loudly as he rounded the corner.

"And was that Alice we just saw walking from the library with her arms full of flowers?" James asked from behind him.

"Lily likes – OW!" I exclaimed as Lily stomped down hard on my foot.

"No one. Peyton's being a pain" She narrowed her eyes at me as a warning. Oh, like I was going to tell him! James is standing right there and Sirius can't keep a secret from James to save his life. "And you did just see Alice walk from the library with flowers. Frank asked her to the Ball" She answered James without using the words 'douche', 'bag', 'douchebag' or 'idiot'. James actually looked a little stunned. Hell, we all did.

"Ah crap really? He asked her with flowers?" Remus groaned, throwing himself into the seat next to me.

"What's wrong with that, Wolfy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well now _every_ girl is going to expect something that awesome" He sighed.

"There was a poem too" Marlene interjected. Remus' eyes widened.

"_What_?"

I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Chill Moony. Not every girl is going to expect it, and I'm sure whoever you ask will be glad to go with you" I smiled kindly. He threw me a grateful look but I could still tell he was stressed. He shouldn't be stressed. Remus Lupin was cute... and nice... and funny... _why did I like Sirius again?_

Remus grinned. "Alright then Pey... did you want to go –"

"Why are we sitting in here when we could be at Hogsmeade?" Sirius said loudly, cutting Remus off. "Come on, Pey!" He said before Remus could start talking again and pulled on my hands.

"Sirius, we have homework to do and essays to write. _That's_ why we're not at Hogsmead" I said, a little exasperated. "Remus, what were you saying?" I turned back to the quieter of the Marauders.

Remus glanced at Sirius and then back at me. "Nothing" He smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the fou –"

"Come on, you can finish them later" Sirius interrupted again. "I need Honeydukes" He rolled up my essay before I could do anything about it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus and James exchanged an amused glance. "Come on, Pey"

"Alright, alright" I gave in and stood. "Lil? Marls? Coming?" I glanced at my friends. Marlene nodded but looked less than impressed. Probably because she didn't receive a personal invite from Sirius.

Lily and her gathered their stuff and we made our way to Hogsmeade. "Gosh it's so cold" Marlene shivered and wrapped her arms around her. I put my hand in my bag and pulled out a spare scarf.

"Here Marley" I handed it to her.

"Oh... no it's ok" She shook her head.

"Hey isn't that mine?" Sirius raised his eyebrow and glanced at me. Marlene took it from my hands and wrapped it around her neck. I suppressed a laugh and glanced at Lily, who was also grimacing out of amusement.

"Hey! Hey Marlene!" Someone called out from behind us. We turned as a group (As you do when your friends name is yelled out). Daniel Hawcroft trotted over to us and dropped his raised hand to his side.

"Hi Daniel" Marlene glanced at me. I shrugged. Daniel was the Captain of the Hufflepuff team and, in James and Sirius' opinion, a thick skulled pretty boy. I kind of agreed with them. "What's up?" She asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Well... erm... I was wondering if... you... would..." He glanced at James and Sirius as they started sniggering and Marlene smacked them both in the stomach.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She smiled brightly. It's a wonder the boy could even form a coherent sentence after that.

He coughed before beginning again. "Well... would you like to go to the ball with me?" He said in one breath.

Marlene glanced at me again and I smiled. Maybe now that she was being asked by him she wouldn't want to go with Sirius anymore.

"Oh Daniel, that's so nice... Can I get back to you though? I've had a few offers and, well, I want to keep my options open" I think even a blind person could have seen the look she threw to Sirius.

"Right. Yeah of course you do" Daniel the Hufflepuff nodded numbly. "I'll, erm, talk to you later yeah?" He smiled and then walked away quickly.

"_A few offers_?" Lily laughed. "Why didn't you just say a straight out no?"

"Because I _have_ had a few offers" Marlene shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Geoffrey Jordan... Nick Spinnet... Even Greg Goyle asked me" She laughed. "I'll think about who I'm going to go with closer to the ball" She threw another look Sirius' way. I wanted to shove her into the light pole.

_Too violent? _Maybe. But I hadn't even been asked once. I'm pretty sure Remus _tried_ to ask me before, but the ever impatient Sirius Black interrupted him twice. _The ass_.

"I haven't been asked by anyone" Lily grumbled, folding her arms. She looked really annoyed and it made me wonder who she really wanted to go with.

"That's because McGonagall decided we had to go together" James grumbled as well, looking as equally annoyed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I haven't been asked either and I don't have anyone to go with" I shrugged. I wasn't too fussed. I mean, sure I wanted to go with Sirius but I'd deal if I didn't. I'd have to because I'm pretty sure he was going with Marlene.

An arm dropped around my shoulders. "Awh Pey, I'm sure someone will ask you" I glanced up at him and he gave an exaggerated wink.

"Who? Peter?" I looked around at the boy dawdling far behind us. "Tell him yes" I smiled. Sirius stumbled slightly but covered it by kicking a rock down the street.

"_No_. Not Peter... I think he's going with a Slytherin girl" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh... well then who?" I shrugged, playing dumb. No, playing safe.

"You'll see" He smiled cryptically. My stomach lurched. As much as I didn't want to believe him, it was so nice to think he might be hinting me.

"Oh will I?" I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's go into Honeydukes" I nodded to the sweet smelling shop we were stopped in front of. He shot me one of his knee-weakening smiles and dropped his arm from around me.

It was a few minutes before my brain worked again. Damn that Sirius Black. Why do I have to like him so much?

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is. Number 21. I can't believe it to be honest... still so much more to go though so don't worry!**

**Xo Plea**


	22. Hey, least we won the game

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter22: Hey, least we won the game...

* * *

**

"_Are you ready to get your ass kicked? I'm not helping you this time" _

I looked up and across the room at the smirking face of Regulus Black. The little poop was in my head again and I was so not amused. Especially not today, when I was trying to get into the zone to kick _his_ ass.

"**You **_**wish**_** you could kick my ass" **I sent the thought back as hard as I could. I didn't know if he got it. I'd never tried before. Normally, I just smacked him when he did it.

"Are you right there love?" Sirius addressed me, making me jump.

"Yes... what?" I blinked at him, feeling only a tiny bit guilty that I'd been having a glaring war with his brother. "I'm fine... I was just concentrating on winning that's all"

"You looked like you were in pain" He tried to hide the amused smirk on his face. I saw it and shoved his shoulder. "Oh come on, love. You'll be fine. We'll be fine" He nudged me and winked.

I felt a little bit better... and slightly fluttery... _Focus Peyton._

"Right. It's almost 9. Should we head down to change?" James clapped his hands, already in a fantastic mood. We all nodded and stood. I shot one more glare over to Regulus. He picked up his goblet and tipped it toward me. I flipped him off. "Not now Squirt. Save it for the pitch" James pulled on my arm and pulled me away.

We went into the changing rooms and listened to Sirius' pep talk. It was pretty much the same one he gave us before the Ravenclaw match only with more swearing and pounding his fist into his hand.

"Right. Crowd's here. Pey there's a fair bit of wind today so be careful" he placed his hand on my shoulder and brushed his thumb over my collar bone. "I don't want to see you hurt again"

I shivered but shook him off. "I'll be fine Captain" I grinned and shouldered my broom. "LET KICK BUTT!" I yelled as my team whooped and we opened the doors to the stadium.

It was alive with green and gold but I'm happy to report, more gold than green. The crowd roared so loudly that the stands seemed to shake. I let out a whooping cry and shot into the air. This was the best feeling in the _world_.

Sirius was right, the wind was strong and it looked like rain was blowing in from the west. That could make things a tiny bit difficult.

"CAPTAINS!" Smethwyk's voice pulled me from my sky gazing and I flew down to my team. Sirius and Regulus glared at one another.

"_You're going down_"I heard his voice again. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish" I whispered. A ghost of a smile touched his lips. Sirius turned around and shot me a glare. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Right. I want a nice clean game for once. From all of you" Smethwyk glared at the two teams. "Captains shake... actually just... nod..." He changed his mind at the last second when he saw the looks on both the Black boys faces. They were murderous. "Three... two... one... GO!" He threw the quaffle into the air and the chasers took off.

"AND THEY'RE OFF. ROSIER TAKING POSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE EARLY. PASSESS TO LESTRANGE WHO PASSES BACK TO ROSIER. POTTER IS STRUGGLING TO GET PAST THE BLUDGERS SENT BY PUCEY AND WARRINGTON. MCKINNON IS HOT ON THE TAIL OF LESTRANGE. LOOK AT HER GO! BLACK INTERVENES. YES! GRYFFINDOR TAKE POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. OHH THAT'S GOT TO HURT! LESTRANGE UNSEATED MOMUNTARILY BY BOTH FOX BOYS!"

I listened to the commentary from up high, my stomach in my throat. Slytherin looked murderous, but then again so did my team.

"You won't find the Snitch up here" Regulus spoke to me.

"Oh get out of my head, freak!" I exclaimed. I heard a short burst of laughter come from behind me and I spun around.

"I wasn't in your head then" He composed himself again. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Fine" I grumbled. I spun back around when I heard a sickening crack and the crowd roar.

"THE YONGEST FOX TAKES PUCEY'S BEATER BAT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD. HE'S OK FOLKS BUT THAT'S A PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR"

"FUCKING PUCEY!" I screamed, leaning forward to fly into the asshole. No one hits my brother and gets away with it.

"OH! PUCEY TAKES TWO SIMULTANEOUS BLUDGERS TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD. SHOT BY PARKER FOX. ALTHOUGH PEYTON LOOKS LIVID. DON'T MESS WITH THOSE FOX'S FOLKS!"

I flew next to my brother and high fived him as Pucey slumped on his broom.

"PENALTY TO SLYTHERIN!" Smethwyk screamed at us.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "What the fuck for?" I flew toward the referee. "He didn't hit him with the bat. He hit him with the balls that are meant to hit people. That's fucking –"

"Two penalty's the Slytherin" Smethwyk yelled in my face. "You're out of line, Fox!"

"PEYTON! Leave it! It's not worth it" Pickle grabbed me by the shoulders as Slytherin lined up to take their shots. Thankfully Marlene got hers in so we were 10 up. I held my breath as Michael Coote, our keeper, watched the Slytherin chasers. Lestrange took his shot and...

"YES! COOTE SAVES THE PENALTY! GRYFFINDOR ARE STILL IN THE LEAD!" The commentator yelled out.

"PEYTON! GET OUT THERE AND FIND THAT GOD DAMNED SNITCH!" Sirius yelled at me. "AND IF I HEAR YOU ARGUING WITH SMETHWYK AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY..."

I didn't stick around to find out my punishment. I flew around the stands, looking out for something gold and shiny. The wind whipped around me, making it hard to fly straight.

_You have some temper, Fox. _

"Fuck off Regulus" I muttered. I head a ding and a deafening roar from the Slytherin supporters. I cursed.

The rain started a minute later. I cursed again. Then I cursed again for cursing. I hate cursing.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you swear" Regulus flew beside me, looking totally relaxed. His hair was plastered to his face by the rain.

"Well your stupid beater smacked my little brother in the back of the head, your chasers are playing dirty AND IT'S RAINING. I'm PISSED!" I raged at him. He nodded.

"Naturally"

I sucked in a deep breath, ready to chew him up for having the emotional range of a goldfish when I saw something shiny flitting in and out of the chasers. I ignored Regulus and shot my broom forward, hurtling toward the stomach of Rudolphus Lestrange.

My shoulder connected with his stomach and I dodged through the chasers. I also caused him to drop the quaffle. I ignored the yells from the Slytherin chasers and looked around.

I know it had been here. I saw it... THERE! It was hovering in front of me. I reached for it.

"SQUIRT! LOOK OUT!" I heard James yell out. I looked up to see Joseph Flint hurtling toward me, a look of pure hate in his eyes.

I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I was surprised to see, Regulus in front of me, being bowled over by his own team member. They fell to the ground with amazing speed and I turned to go after them.

"PEYTON!" Sirius grabbed my shoulder before I could move. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Water ran down his face, flattening his hair to his forehead. His blue eyes studied me intently.

"I... I saw the snitch between the chasers... I didn't..."

He laughed. "We scored. We're 30 points up. Get the snitch!" He ruffled my wet hair and flew away.

"_You owe me" _Regulus said into my head.

"**Are you ok?" **I said back, trying my own Legilimency.

"I'm fine" he said from beside me. "You saw the snitch didn't you"

"I'm not telling you that. You're the enemy" I sniffed and started to fly away. "I'm glad you're ok though" I said over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile and then fly in the opposite direction.

The only time the teams scored was when Smethwyk called a penalty... and naturally, it happened a lot. I even got a penalty and seekers never get penalties... However, I was an exception... I jumped on Warrington's back when he smacked my little brother again.

"Peyton. The snitch would be kind of nice right now" Marlene winced as I dabbed at the nasty gash above her eye.

"Yeah I know the snitch would be kind of nice right now... I'm working on it" I said testily. The rain was making it hard to do anything and the wind was making it cold. My fingers were completely numb. "It's just so cold and – " a sparkle of movement behind Marlene made me stop. Three feet away from where the team was standing, the snitch was hovering. Just teasing me.

"Sirius. Call the game back" I said to Sirius who was giving Booger some pointers.

"What?" He asked.

"Call the game back to play _now..._" I hissed, throwing my leg over my broom. I couldn't catch it while we were on time out... It was getting further and further away.

"Why?"

"THE SNITCH IS RIGHT THERE. DO IT NOW AND WE WIN!" I yelled, exasperated by his questions.

"Oh... SMETHWYK! WE'RE READY!" He yelled at the ref.

"Black, you've only been on your time out for two minutes... you don't get another one" Smethwyk said in a lazy voice.

"NOW!" Sirius bellowed. The snitch was further away now. It'd take all my speed just too –

"GO PEYTON!" Sirius yelled as Smethwyk blew his whistle. I shot across the pitch, the rain splashing my face and getting in my eyes. I was so close so...

"That's MINE!" Regulus yelled at me, hurtling from the other side. "You owe me"

"I owe you shit" I grunted back. "I didn't ask you to save me" I swatted his hand away from mine.

"Yet I did it anyway" He gripped my wrist.

"Regulus. Don't make me hurt you" The snitch was in arms reach now. All I had to do was shake him off and –

Regulus's hand was pulled abruptly from my wrist as Sirius dropped from his broom onto Regulus' back. They crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch, Regulus under Sirius. My fingers closed around the snitch and the whistle blew.

The crowd roared but I ignored them. I sped back to Sirius and Regulus.

"SIRIUS, NO!" I yelled, throwing myself from my broom and running toward them. I caught Sirius' arm before he could bring it back down on Regulus' face. "STOP!" The rest of the team hurtled over, James grabbing Sirius around the middle and yanking him off the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN!" Sirius yelled back at his brother, struggling to get away from James. "YOU HEAR ME PRICK? LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

I dropped to my knees beside Regulus.

"Now you really owe me" His lips turned up at the sides. His nose bled and his eye was swelling, but he still smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry" I brushed hair off his face.

"PEYTON! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sirius yelled from behind me.

"Just go" Regulus sighed as the rest of his team crowded around me.

I got to my feet and turned to face Sirius. James and Pickle held him back.

I paced up to him. "You didn't have to punch him. I still caught the snitch" I snarled, throwing the snitch at his head.

"That's my _brother_" He snarled, his eyes flashing angrily.

"SO WHAT!" I screamed, finally losing my temper with him. "I GET IT. YOU HATE HIM. YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH HIM OUT!" His face screwed up in anger and his hands balled into fists. "Oh... You're going to hit me now, too?" I said smartly. He let out a strangled cry, broke free of Pickle and James and paced through the rain away from us. Marlene bit her lip, apparently torn between staying with me or going after Sirius.

"What the hell, Squirt?" James asked, rubbing the back of his head. They were all staring at me.

I shook my head and headed for the change rooms. Sirius was being ridiculous.

_But hey, we won the game.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Drama drama drama! I'd just like to say thankyou to all the reviewers. I spent a good hour of my morning answering everyone. Now I'm going to study for an hour or two then I'm going to write some more.**

**Love you ALL**

**Xo Plea**


	23. You should smell Moony

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter23: You should smell moony when he gets out of the shower.

* * *

**

I ignored everyone over dinner. I also ignored them after dinner and we were sitting around the common room. Sirius had been missing all afternoon and I was kind of worried.

"Where do you think he is?" I finally broke my silence to James.

"Probably in the forest" James shrugged. "He'll be in Padfoot form" He added quietly. I bit my lip. "Why'd you act like you were friends with Regulus, Squirt?" He put down the Quidditch magazine and looked at me intently.

"Because in a strange kind of way, I am" I shrugged. "Sitting with him in Transfiguration has changed some things..."

"He's still the little shit who got you best friend kicked out of home" James reminded me. I didn't say anything. James had a point. Regulus would always be the younger and more loved brother in the Black family. The Family that turned their backs on my best friend. "You _know_ that's why he's mad, don't you?" James put his arm around my shoulder and drew me into his side. "All through the game he could see something was different between you two... Regulus taking Flint's tackle for you... The way you guys were talking... shit, it was the most emotion I'd ever seen Regulus display" James shrugged.

"But I don't like Regulus... I like Sirius" I sighed miserably. "I just... can't tell him"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like me like that" I mumbled. James chuckled and kissed my head softly.

"Go and find him, Squirt. You're the only one who can" He murmured against my hair.

I nodded and stood. Lily smiled encouragingly, apparently having over heard everything James had said.

I walked through the castle and out the front doors. The rain poured down and I kind of wished I'd bought an umbrella or something. I sighed and walked into the rain anyway, toward the dark forest in front of me.

I felt rotten. James was completely right. Regulus was the one who cause Sirius to be kicked out of home. I was betraying my best friend by being Regulus' friend.

"Sirius?" I called out tentatively, wrapping my arms around my body. It was soooo freaking cold out here it wasn't funny. A jumper would have been nice too. Movement to my left made me jump out of my skin, but there was nothing there. "SIRIUS!" I yelled into the howling wind.

I sighed. He was probably inside, in the library and I was out here for no reason. Another sound to my left made me turn.

Stepping out of the forest was a big, black dog. Its long fur was sopping wet and covered in leaves and mud.

"Sirius, I'm sorry" I said softly, knowing full well he could hear me. He seemed to sigh and then he, as a person, was standing in front of me.

"What the hell, Pey? You're friends with my brother now?" He shrugged his shoulders, water dripping down his face. "The same brother who ruined my life and made it _hell_ for me?" His eyes narrowed and he stood stock still.

"I'm sorry... It's nothing. Really" I said. "It's just, different now because I sit with him in transfiguration and –"

"Yeah. I notice every single day. Do you know how insane it drives me? He's charming you and you're letting him!" He burst out, making me jump.

"Charming me? Oh Sirius that – "

"Do you like him?" He cut me off. "Is that what it is? You like him?"

I blinked rapidly, water running down my face. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"_Do_ you like my _brother_" He said slowly.

Oh Merlin. He was so wrong I almost burst out laughing. _Almost._

"No!" _I like you_ "No I don't like Regulus!" I shook my head. _I like you._ I shivered and he sighed.

"There's only one person I hate more than Severus Snape in this world, Pey" He murmured, walking toward me and pulling me into him. "And that's my brother. He's evil. He's... not right" He shook his head. I swallowed and rested my head on his chest. "I wanted to kill him when I saw him grab you. I wanted to kill him when I heard you say you were glad he was ok after Flint smashed into him. I wanted to kill him purely for taking the fall for you... but then again I don't because then you would have been hurt"

"I know. I'm sorry... Regulus and I are kind of friends I guess... Because we sit together. That's all. I don't like him in any way shape or form... He reminds me too much of you" I lied, wrinkling my nose He let out a laugh.

"I'm better though, right?"

"Of course" I nodded, looking up at him. He smiled down at me, causing my heart to constrict. _If only he knew. _"But I get that you're mad. You're my best friend... he's your stupid little brother" I shrugged my shoulder and dropped my gaze. I couldn't stare into those eyes for too long.

"I love you, Peyton..." He stiffened as my head snapped up. "You know, in like a... best friends kind of way" He added quickly. My heart thudded in my chest as a trickle of disappointment ran down my throat. I shivered again, soaked through to the bone from the rain. "Come on, let's get back to the tower" He gripped me tightly. "You're soaked through"

"And you smell like a wet dog" I pulled away from him, realising he did indeed smell like wet fur.

"HEY! That can't be helped" He said indignantly as we walked. "Least mines only when I change... you should smell Moony when he gets out of the shower"

I burst out laughing. I love him too... in more than a best friends kind of way.

We walked through the castle, leaving wet footprints as we went. Filch would have a fit when he found them. This thought made us both laugh... and walk up and down the grand staircase about four times.

"Filch is going to have a fit" Sirius laughed as the portrait hole swung forward.

"It'll be worth it though. He's got no way to prove it was us" I grinned. Sirius turned away from me and stopped dead. His arm swung out across my stomach and stopped me walking. "Sirius, wha – "

"Shhh" He put his finger to his lips and pointed to our usual couch. I turned and grinned. James was seated with his back to us, looking down at something on his lap. Lily however, seemed to be asleep, leaning comfortably against his shoulder. James turned and looked down at the red head. He let out a sigh and smiled.

Sirius and I grinned at one another.

"We're back" Sirius said, semi-quietly.

"Oh... hi" James jumped a mile, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You're soaking wet" He blinked at the two of us.

"I was in the forest and it's raining..."

"I went and found him"

"Oh, you're back" Lily sat up and stretched. She turned away from James quickly, her cheeks blazing red.

"You right Lil?" I asked. "You look a little _flushed_" I smiled at her.

"It's hot in front of the fire" She snipped.

"I bet it is" I grinned. Sirius snickered. She turned to glare at me but blinked instead.

"You two are soaked"

"Oh look at that, Sirius... we are too" I smiled at him, feigning shock.

"I guess we better get dry then... Oh _Lilykins_..." He said in a sing song voice grinning widely at Lily. Her eyes widened.

"No... Don't you dare, Sirius Black... don't you..." She grabbed James' shoulder and pulled him in front of her body to use him as a shield. "James! Save me!"

"Oh no, I need a _Moose_ hug" I held my arms wide open and grinned at James. He jumped to his feet.

"Sorry Lils, you're on your own" He dodged away from me. Lily squealed as Sirius pulled her to her feet and tossed her over his shoulder. The other people in the common room watched us act like idiots; Sirius running around with Lily over his shoulders and me on James' back.

Remus, Marley and Peter just stayed out of it. Probably better if you ask me. We were a little bit crazy and someone was bound to get hurt.

These are the times I treasure the most.

* * *

"How much trouble did you get into?" Regulus asked when I sat next to him in the next Transfiguration class. I didn't answer, just stared straight ahead. Sirius was still kind of mad. I didn't want to make it any worse. "I'll take that as a lot" Regulus said. I didn't even have to look at him to know he had that small corner of his mouth raised in a smile.

"_I guess we'll just have to talk in your head" _I heard his voice in my head a minute later. I jumped.

"**Do you **_**mind**_** not doing that?" **I thought crossly, knowing full well he could hear me.

"_Doing what?" _He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"**You **_**know**_** what**" I sighed. _"_**For your information, I got into a lot of trouble defending you" **

"_Ah yes. My dearest brother, jealous of the little snot" _I glanced at him and saw he was smirking into his book. _"I'm surprised he's forgiven you so quickly... but then again you __**are**__ Peyton Fox" _

"**And what's **_**that**_** supposed to mean?" **I raised an eyebrow and pretended to listen to McGonagall.

"_You know what it means, Fox. You're not silly" _He replied.

"**Are you saying he likes me?" **

"_Bingo" _

I snorted and dropped my head to cover it in a cough. "**No. No he doesn't" **I shook my head slightly.

"_Oh... I think you'll find he does. Quite a bit. Why else would he feel threatened by me?" _

I turned and stared at him in surprise before I realised what I was doing. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder.

"Why the hell would you say that?" I hissed, forgetting about the not talking to him thing.

"Say what?" He said aloud, glancing around at people who had looked over at my outburst. Obviously because they hadn't heard either of us say a word to each other since we sat down and I ignored him.

"_Oh come on Peyton. It's so obvious to everyone BUT you"_

"**and him apparently. He only got mad at me yesterday because you're the evil, snotty little brother who got him kicked out of home" **I put as much ice and venom into my thought as I could.

"_Yes. Well. He wasn't exactly upholding family honour and tradition, was he?_" Regulus sounded bored. I narrowed my eyes.

"**Oh yes, because practicing the Dark Arts and generally being a disgusting excuse for a wizard is upholding honour... tell me Regulus, aren't you dishonouring your very **_**Slytherin**_** family by talking to me, cursing someone for me, taking the fall for me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was **_**you**_** who liked me" **I vented at him, losing my temper completely. My quill was bent in half but I continued to pretend to take notes.

"_Would that be such a bad thing, Fox, if I did?" _Was Regulus' only reply.

I turned to stare at him. Wait, what?

"_You heard right" _He nodded once, his blue eyes staring at me. I blinked and turned back to the front, unable to form a coherent sentence... well thought at least. _"Would it really be that bad if I liked you?"_

"**Regulus. Get out of my head. I'm not listening to you anymore" **I snapped. I didn't know how to deal with this. Like I said, I'm not very good at emotional confrontations and stuff.

"_Geeze, good thing I _**don't**_ like you... I'd be pretty crushed right now... must be how Sirius feels every time he sees you" _

"REGULUS!" I exclaimed, turning to glare at him.

"What?" He turned, looking surprised.

_Balls. _"Erm. I thought I saw a spider on your shoulder... My... mistake" I replied. A ghost of a smirk touched his lips and I scowled, turning away from him.

"**Butthead" **

"_Love you too, sweet heart" _

I grumbled to myself. Stupid Black boys and their stupidness. I hate them.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ahh I'm so sorry this is semi late :P I had to work and guy-I-work-with (the one who looks like Draco Malfoy) asked me to come in slightly earlier than usual. **

**Anyway, here is it.**

**Xo Plea**


	24. Silent Treatment

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter23: Silent Treatment – He hates that.

* * *

**

November continued and it seemed like the closer it got to December, the more people talked about the Ball... and 'by talked about' I mean got impatient that Sirius Black still didn't have a date and cornered me whenever and wherever they could.

"Can't you just tell us who he's asked... or going to ask..." Eliza Berry cornered me in the bathroom after potions.

"No, because I don't know" I shook my head and dried my hands.

"You have to know, you're his best friend" Jen Gold pouted. I sighed and shook my head again.

"I don't know because he hasn't asked anyone nor has he said anything!" I exclaimed.

"Is he going to ask Marlene?" Eliza wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I don't think so... they're over" I shrugged a shoulder. "I think" I added, biting my lip.

"Whatever... can you just tell him Jen says hi?" She winked and leant forward in the mirror to apply more lip gloss.

"So does Ellie... and tell him... we _don't mind sharing_" She winked.

I shuddered and made a quick getaway. I hated to think what kind of double meaning she had behind those words.

"Oi. You!" I smacked Sirius over the back of the head as I entered the Charms classroom late. Good thing it wasn't Transfiguration or I'd be screwed.

"Oi! What... that hurt you cow" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you hurry up and ask someone to this sodding ball already... I just got cornered by Eliza and Jen in the bathroom" I sank into my seat and folded my arms, scowling at the front of the room.

"Jen Gold?" He raised an eyebrow. "Tall, pretty, blonde, Ravenclaw..."

"Too much lip gloss, bottle blonde hair and I'm pretty sure fake boobs... yeah her" I bit back. James snorted and I kicked his chair. "And Eliza Berry... Cornered me in the bathroom and asked me who you're taking to the dance... again"

"Not the first one today?" Remus asked.

"Only about the third" I rolled my eyes. "You would make my life so much easier if you –"

"Got around to asking someone?" Sirius cut me off and battered his eyelashes.

"Well I was going to say jump off the astronomy tower, but sure... that works too" I smiled. He snorted and dropped an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh come on love, you don't mean that!" He laughed and squeezed my shoulder. His ran his thumb up and down the back of my neck and I shivered. "Maybe it is time I did ask someone..." He nodded, stroking his nonexistent beard thoughtfully. "I need someone who I can have fun with..."

"Oh trust me, Eliza sounded like she wanted some _fun_" I rolled my eyes.

"Someone who will look totally gorgeous..." He continued, ignoring my jab. "A friend maybe..." he glanced down at me and I quickly looked away. "But if I take a friend then I can't snog her can I?"

"How _devastating_" I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Peyton..."

_Oh here we go. _"What?" I asked testily.

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say it..."

"Sirius... what do you want?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. On his other side, Marlene was watching us intently. She shot me a tentative smile but I could tell she was worried.

"Well, I was wondering if—"

"Yeah?" I prompted. Sirius' grey-blue eyes locked with mine, and then dropped. I held my breath.

"You possibly..."

"Yeah?"

"could pick up my quill? I dropped it and it's under your desk."

"Ugh this _again_?" I exclaimed, swooping to pick up his quill. I threw it across the room, and it landed in Bathilda's hair. She turned and shot us both withering looks. Sirius laughed manically and turned back in his seat. "You're an asshole!" I hissed.

"Love you too, Pey" He said out of the corner of his mouth, running his hand through his hair.

"Fuck off"

"Ohh swearing at me?" He turned and winked. "Honey, not in front of the kids" he threw his thumb toward Marlene and Lily, who were both watching with wide eyes.

I shook my head and put my head down to work. _Stupid Sirius Black._

"He's only doing it because your reaction is so worth it, you know" James muttered as Sirius turned to talk to Marlene.

"He's _such_ an asshole" I sighed, dropping my head to my hands.

"But you love him" James smiled.

"Unfortunately... which reminds me... Lily?" I raised an amused eyebrow. James' cheeks flushed slightly.

"Well she was tired but wanted to wait for you to come back... and she couldn't get comfortable so I kind of..."

"Suggested like the true gentleman that you are that she lean against your hard, manly chest" I snorted. James threw me a dirty look.

"She was against my shoulder, ok? That's all... I'm over Lily" He scowled. I clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Sure you are" I smiled. He looked up and down the row at the red head .Then he sighed.

"I have to be" He murmured.

"Why?" I frowned. He nodded and I turned.

"Because she likes someone else"

Lily was leaning across the aisle and looking at something on Severus Snapes' desk. She was laughing and he was playing with a strand of her hair. The way she was looking at him, I could see how James thought she did.

"Trust me, I don't think so" A laugh from Marlene drew my attention to her and I sighed. "But then again..." I watched Sirius play with a strand of Marlene's hair as she explained something, her face animated and devastatingly beautiful. "I know how you feel... Why doesn't he just ask her to the ball already?"

"Because, like I said, messing with you is funny... and your reactions are gold... and I think he wants to ask you but he's just being all 'Sirius Black' about it" James listed off on his fingers. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But is my reaction to him and Marlene flirting 'gold'?" I turned away and faced the front.

"Maybe if you told him you liked him..." James suggested.

"No" I said flatly. "Not happening"

"But Pey..."

"No James... I'd rather be just a friend than weird him out forever" I shook my head and turned to face my friend.

"Why would it weird him out?" James asked, folding his arms across him. I stared at him a moment before answering.

"Would you be weirded out if I told you I loved you... as more than a friend?" I added as an afterthought.

"Well yeah... but we're different... You're the sister I never had. We have a totally different relationship to you and Sirius" James answered me. I frowned. Since when was he so wise and all-knowing?

"Since when have you been so wise and all-knowing?" I asked, folding my arms across me.

"Since just now" He stuck his tongue out at me. "So there"

I stuck mine out back at him.

"Child" He rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"Brat" I replied.

I thought about what James had said for the rest of the lesson. If Sirius was only doing this to get a reaction out of me, I would give him a reaction he hated – The Silent Treatment.

"Pey... Pey... _Peyton_..." He said as I walked out of the Charms classroom without waiting for him. "Peyton..." He tapped my shoulder. I threw him a glare and continued to walk. Lily stared at me. So did Marlene. "What's wrong?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Lily, tell Sirius that nothing's wrong" I said airily to Lily.

"Erm... Sirius, Peyton said – "

"I heard... why isn't she talking to me?" He sounded worried. This was funny.

"Pey, why aren't you talking to Sirius?" Lily asked me. I shrugged.

"Coz I'm annoyed" I replied.

"At what!" Sirius exclaimed.

"At what?" Lily repeated.

"Him... I wonder what's going to be for dinner tonight... I'm starved..." I changed the subject. Sirius however spoke over me.

"What did I do?" He sounded really worried. I hid a smile.

"What did he – "

"Let's hang in your room tonight... You, Me, Marley and Alice" I interrupted her. "It'll be fun. We haven't done anything girly in _forever"_

"O-okay..." Lily nodded uncertainly. She probably thought I'd lost my marbles or something. "Ok what the hell is going on?" she said as Sirius and James walked away.

"Nothing. I'm just getting him back for hinting that he's going to ask me" I rolled my eyes.

"Ah" Lily nodded.

"Silent treatment. Sirius hates that" Marlene snorted. "I remember once, when I thought he was flirting with Eliza Berry, I ignored him for a week"

"I remember" I sighed. Boy did I remember. He'd bugged me for the entire week to get Marlene to talk to him again. "Anyway. Lily's room tonight"

I saw James and Sirius walk away from us, Sirius talking very fast to James. James just shrugged and shook his head. Yeah, he was a little worried. Serves him right.

* * *

**Plea's note: **

**2 days till I'm free. **

**Love you all**

**Xo Plea**


	25. You have NO idea

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter25: You have NO idea.

* * *

**

Like planned, I hung out in Lily's ENORMOUS Head Girl room with Marlene and Alice. It was good fun to just hang with the girls... up until the point the Ball came up in conversation.

"but I can't believe even _Bathilda_ has a date and I don't" Marlene sighed dramatically, flopping backward onto Lily's bed. I didn't say anything. Marlene could have a date any time she wanted.

"Marlene, you could have a date too if you'd just say yes to one of your many admirers" Lily spoke what I was thinking. There's a reason why that girl is my best friend. Lily and I exchanged a look as she placed the end of a liquorish wand in her mouth and tugged on it till it broke.

"Yeah but I don't _want_ to go with them" She shook her head. "I think... I actually want to go... with Sirius" She said softly. She didn't sit up, she didn't look over. I just stared.

_No_. It couldn't happen. I didn't _want_ her to want him. I knew if she wanted him then there was honestly no hope for me.

"Really? After you broke up with him?" Alice asked. I could tell Lily was looking at me so I pretended to be fascinated with the tip of my wand. Marlene sat up.

"I only broke up with him because I was sick of being second best" she shrugged. I glanced at her and caught the hard look she was giving me.

_Oh balls. _I guess James _had_ been right when he told me that every time they broke up was because of me. _My Bad_.

"Second best to what? He _adored_ you" I rolled my eyes, trying to take the focus off of me. I really didn't want an argument to start tonight.

"Second best to _everything_... Quidditch, James... other _friends... _" Marlene shrugged. "But it doesn't matter now... I think he likes me again anyway..."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow. She glanced at me and I shrugged. Who knew what went on it Marlene's head.

"Oh you know... signs... we've been talking a lot... flirting a lot... it just, feels the same, you know?" Marlene said airily. I sighed, feeling my heart slowly sinking into my stomach. "He kind of acts how James used to act around you... except, well not like a complete tit" Marlene snorted a laugh.

"Hey! James doesn't do that anymore" Lily folded her arms, looking offended. Something was said about her liking James and she squealed but I missed it. I was too busy with my own thoughts.

If Marlene wanted Sirius back, Marlene would get him. She was the kind of girl that got what she wanted every _single_ time. I clenched my jaw, fighting the feeling of despair that was radiating through my body.

"Chocolate frog?" Marlene asked brightly. I looked at her and saw the look she was giving me. It was expectant. I knew she wanted me to say it out loud. I knew she was waiting for me to confess that I liked him too. Then there'd be an argument over who liked him first.

_I so couldn't do this right now._

"No... thanks... Actually I _just_ remembered my potions essay that's due tomorrow isn't finished" I bit my lip and stood quickly.

"It's almost 11?" Marlene looked confused. She ran a hand through her glossy black hair and leant back on the bed.

"Yeah, better get it done then" I muttered and left the room. I needed to get out of there quickly. I think I was about to cry... I couldn't be sure though. It'd been a while since something had made me cry. I skidded to a halt when I heard laughter.

"Squirt?" I heard James address me.

"Guys... hey" I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I turned to face the marauders, hoping my face didn't betray an outline of sadness. "What are you doing?"

"Full moon" Peter answered as if it explained everything.

"Ah" Was all I replied with. It explained why Remus was missing anyway. "Well I better get going to bed..."

"What happened to your slumber party?" Sirius asked. I glanced at him and felt my heart jump into my throat again. _He would never be mine._

"I had to leave. Homework. You know how it is... Have fun guys" I muttered and walked away from them quickly. Merlins shiny pink knickers, I hoped none of them followed me.

I walked into the empty common room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. I know it was childish of me to be mad at Marlene, but she _knew_ I liked him. Just because I hadn't said anything wasn't a reason to ignore the fact that I liked him as well. She'd had him once. Why did she want him again?

I pulled the bag I'd left in the common room after class toward me and pulled out my potions homework. Couldn't hurt to actually be doing what I said I'd be doing if they came back. I sighed and rested my head in my hands, looking down at the parchment in my lap.

Why did he have to do this to me? Why did I have to like him? I was fine not liking him a year ago... why did it change?

"Pey?" A voice asked timidly. I knew it was Sirius, but I just kept staring at my knees. He was the _last_ person I wanted to see, save Marlene maybe. "You're still ignoring me?" He I felt him sit down next to me. "What's wrong?" I ignored him, studying my parchment like the meaning of life was written on it. "I know why you're mad... and I'm sorry I'm being such a prick..." He answered his own question. "but I just don't know how to ask you" He sighed. I turned around slightly, and looked at him. "You just make me so nervous and I... well I'm scared you'll say no..."

I raised an eyebrow but still said nothing. My stomach was in my throat. He wouldn't be stupid _again_... would he? I don't think I could handle it right now.

"Well... I guess what I'm trying to ask... is... will you..." _No... he wouldn't do it again_..."Come for a fly with me?"

A grin spread across his face as I shot to my feet "Oh fucking go to hell, Sirius Black" I snarled, spinning around to walk away again.

"Woah Pey, I was kidding!" He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist... but I was serious about coming for a fly" He smiled at me. That 'make-your-heart-melt' smile that I can never ever say no too.

"It's cold outside" I shook my head, trying to resist any way I could.

"You can have my jersey" He let my wrist go and pulled his jersey over his head. I almost had a heart attack but then I realised he had another shirt underneath. He held it out to me expectantly and I took it gingerly. It was still warm and smelled so _damn good. _

"I don't have my broom AND you can't leave James to tackle the wolf on his own. He'll be eaten..." I bit my lip, suddenly remembering where the Marauders were headed before Sirius left them.

"We can double... and they're skipping tonight. Moony won't even remember and Peter was hungry anyway" Sirius shrugged easily. "Please Pey, you've been mad at me all day and you know how much I hate it" He pulled a face and I sighed, feeling myself giving in.

"I don't have my broom..." I muttered.

"We'll ride together. Come on!" He saw my waning resistance and took the opportunity to pull me from the room. He scooped his broom up on the way past it.

"Why was your broom even down here?" I frowned as the portrait swung shut behind us.

"Because I was going to go on a fly later anyway" He shrugged easily.

"Oh" I nodded. Made sense. I slipped the jersey over my head, the sleeves and hem falling way past where they should. Sirius glanced at me and grinned.

"That's a good look" He smirked, looping his arm around me.

"Shut up" I shoved him, my cheeks heating up. "You know Marlene wants to go to the dance with you" I chewed on my lip and watched him to gage his reaction.

"Oh... really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know? Maybe she still likes you" I shrugged. He snorted.

"No. She doesn't... she broke up with me, remember?" He shook his head.

"Yeah because she was 'sick of being second best'" I quoted with my fingers "Whatever that means"

"Means that maybe, I didn't like her the way I thought I did" He replied. "So are you still mad at me?"

"Slightly" I scowled, folding my arms.

"Whyyy?" he whined. "I said I was sorry"

I frowned at him. "You're being an asshole... No amount of 'sorrys' will fix that"

"Yeah but I'm always like that" He reminded me with a squeeze around the hips. I drew in a breath, my temper feeling more frayed than the curtains in the divination tower.

"I don't know if you know this or not... but no one will ask me to the ball because of you" I glanced at him, half lying through my teeth and half not. I was only assuming why that's why guys weren't asking me. It wasn't exactly a secret that Sirius had been hinting at asking me for a while and I know no one would be willing go head to head with Sirius Black for a girl. "No guys will come near me, because of _you_" I threw my hands into the air. "_so_ I'm mad at you because I know you won't ask me anyway, yet you keep hinting and I keep hoping that maybe... just maybe..." I dropped my hands to my side, realising where my sentence was going. I stopped and just left it hanging.

"How do you know I won't?" He asked, grasping my hand in his. He linked our fingers and I tried to ignore the squirmy feeling in my stomach. This was a bad idea.

"Because _you_ want to go with Marlene" I said slowly. "And, like I just said, she wants to go with you too"

"Really? She seriously does?" He blinked, his train of thought (whatever that may have been) thrown off. I stared at him. Did he think I was joking before?

"Yes. She does. She just told us that she wants to go with you" I replied. "So run along and ask her"

"What if I don't want to go with her?" He asked, pulling us to a stop in the entrance hall. I stared at him.

"Who do you want to go with then?" I said, my voice sounding as exasperated as I felt. I should just let him go and go back to the tower. This was only making things worse.

"Are you warm enough?" He ignored my question, his hand on the door.

"We'll soon find out, won't we" I muttered. He chuckled and we stepped out of the castle. Everything was bathed in moonlight, the grass glimmering with water droplets.

"Come on, love" He smiled, pulling me along again. We walked into the open and he swung his leg over his broom. He held his arms out to me and I stepped into them, against my better judgement mind you. His arm locked around my waist and he kicked off the ground slowly. I took a deep breath and leant against him, enjoying the warmth from his chest. "Are you warm?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered, not from the cold but from the hot breath on my skin.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then why did you shiver?" He chuckled.

"You tickled my ear" I shrugged. He blew air onto my ear again and I squealed.

"Stop it, Sirius!" I exclaimed, ducking my head away from his. I glared at him playfully and he pulled a sheepish face.

"I'm sorry"

"You seem to be saying that a lot tonight" I commented. He grinned.

"Am I still in trouble?" He pulled the broom up to a stop, above the forest, above the castle, 3 billion feet in the air.

"Yes" I said, my lips twitching.

"You're a horrible liar" He laughed, resting his hands on my legs. "But I'm glad you're not" He added. I smiled and turned my head to look at everything below us. The moon made everything look stark white and even though I'd done this a million times, I still felt breathless.

"Merlin, this is beautiful" I murmured.

"Yeah. You are" Sirius breathed out through his nose and smiled. I glanced at him sharply, not knowing what to make of his comment. A light wind ruffled his hair and he suddenly looked years older. I couldn't take my eyes off him. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately" He said sincerely. "I really am Pey... you... you well..." He stammered and cut himself off.

"What?" I urged him, my stomach spazzing almost painfully, desperate to find out what he wanted to say.

"I don't know" He sighed finally. I let out an impatient breath. "Have you ever been so confused by something, that you just don't know what to do about it?"

"Every damn day" I murmured, shivering slightly. "But I realised what I had to do about it" I turned away from him and looked over the light forest.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Give up" I shrugged. "Let the better man win"

"Good thing I don't give up then, hey?" He said. I turned to him, wondering what I earth he meant but I never got a chance to ask. His lips, warm and soft, pressed themselves against my own for a few sweet seconds. My heart stopped and my lungs gasped for air but in that moment I could have died and I wouldn't have cared. He pulled away, his eyes wide with apprehension.

I pinched my arm hard. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" He blinked at me.

"Making sure I didn't fall asleep in front of the fire and I'm actually dreaming – OW!" I pinched myself again.

"Pey. Stop!" He laughed, grasping my hands in his. "You're awake... do you dream about me often?" He frowned, looking more amused than he should.

"Maybe. I'm not at liberty to say" I mumbled, my cheeks heating up. He threw back his head and laughed.

"You're one of a kind, Pey. One of a kind" He smiled broadly at me.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked.

"Of course, love" He nodded. I smiled and shivered. "Cold?"

"A little" I nodded. "But I don't think I want to get back just yet" I admitted. He kissed my temple (I wished it was my lips) and sighed.

"I wish we could too, but I'm really _really_ cold" He murmured against my head. I sighed but agreed and he shot toward the ground.

I threw my arms around his neck and held on tightly, caught off guard by the sudden speed. I smacked his arm when we got to the ground. "You idiot! I wasn't holding on!" I exclaimed.

"I had you, don't worry!" He laughed, lifting me off his lap so he could stand properly. "Come on, drama queen" He sighed, grabbing my hand.

"_Drama queen?_ I could have DIED!" I exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh. Sirius smiled but didn't say anything else. My stomach felt like I had about a billion butterflies trying to escape. He _kissed me and it wasn't a dream! _Sirius Black... actually kissed me... in reality! Not my dreams but REALITY! I just wanted to squeal and jump around and laugh... but sadly I had to compose myself so I didn't look like a flying retard... although this _was_ Sirius... and he had seen me be a flying retard before... but this was different... this was –

"Earth to Peyton..." He clicked his fingers in front of my face. "Merlin, I know my kisses are good but I didn't expect to make you brain dead" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. It wasn't _that_ good" I waved my hand. He pulled me to a stop in front of the Fat Lady.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not that good hey?"

"No. Not that good" I shook my head. "In fact I'd go as far to say I have had bet – "

Sirius jerked me toward him and crashed his lips to mine. One hand splayed out on my back, holding me steady and the other one cradled the back of my neck. He dipped me backward slightly and deepened the kiss. My brain and body went into simultaneous over drive and it felt like lightyears before he pulled away.

"Had better now, love?" He grinned cockily.

"Well... uhm... I..." I stammered, trying to catch my breath.

"That's what I thought" He clucked my chin with his finger. "_Acid pop" _He gave the password to the fat lady. She was fanning herself and blinking rapidly.

"Fancy kissing me like that?" She breathed. Sirius and I exchanged a look. "Oh you're no fun" She sighed and swung forward.

We went inside and walked to our respective staircases. "Sleep with me" He grabbed my hand pulling me toward him.

"SIRIUS!" I exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. "I most certainly will not!"

"Pey! Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!" he shook his head, holding my wrists so I couldn't smack him anymore. "I meant like we used to. I miss snuggling with you" He smiled. I bit my lip, torn between going to his room or going to mine.

I shook my head. "I can't... Marlene and Alice are probably back and wondering where I am... Tomorrow?" I offered. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Any girl would die at the chance to be in my bed..."

"And that's meant to impress me... how?" I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms. He winced.

"I didn't mean it like that... I ... ahh!" he exclaimed, drawing me in for a hug. "Like I said Pey... One of a kind" he sighed.

I smiled as he pressed a small kiss to my lips again. "Good night, Sirius Black"

"Goodnight, Peyton Fox" He replied, letting go of me. I walked up the stairs, making sure to hold onto the railing tightly. My body felt like jelly and I wasn't sure if I would slither right back down the stairs again.

I was happy when I made it into my room and could sink into my pillows.

"Pey? Where have you been?" Marlene yawned, obviously not quite asleep yet.

"For a fly" I replied, a little breathlessly.

"Have fun?" she mumbled.

"You have no idea" I replied. "You have... _no_... idea"

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Surprise. :) Thanks for being great readers. **

**Xo Plea**


	26. Backstabber, Backstabber

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter26: Backstabber, Backstabber.

* * *

**

"Peyton Rae Fox!" Sirius shouted across the unusually noisy transfiguration classroom the next day. I looked up from my tea cup (which was supposed to be a hedgehog by now) with interest.

"Well someone seems happy today" Regulus murmured.

"Yes, Sirius Orion Black?" I replied airily, ignoring Regulus. McGonagall looked over, a faintly irritated look on her face but she said nothing. I think she had come to accept that no matter how far away you sat us, we would always disturb the class.

"I have a question I've been wanting to ask you!" he shouted, grinning ear to ear. Remus and Peter sat nearby, exchanging glances. James turned around in his seat to watch. Lily and Alice turned to look at me, knowing smiles on their faces. Only Marlene looked slightly unnerved. She clutched her books to her chest self-importantly, and studying her desk like it was the most interesting thing since sliced bread (I really don't understand this saying... sliced bread isn't _THAT_ interesting).

"Ugh finally" Lily muttered under her breath. I said nothing, hardly daring to believe. Although, after last night...

"What is it, Sirius?" I called out wearily.

"It's about the Ball!"

"Keep talking..." I nodded.

"Do you think James and I should do the whole 'We're best friends and we're wearing matching dress robes' thing, or break off onto our own? Because _he_ thinks he looks better in maroon and _I _think I look better in gold, but we still want to—"

"Oh go to hell" I interrupted him. I shot him a glare and turned back to my work, ignoring Marlene who breathed a visible sigh of relief and also Remus and James who were simultaneously cracking up.

_Nothing had changed_. Nothing had _sodding_ changed and nothing had been said about last night; the broomstick ride or, _more importantly_, the kiss.

It was like it never happened and I'd dreamt the whole thing up. The only reason why I knew I hadn't was because I still had his jersey... and a bruise from where I pinched myself; although I was contemplating burning the jersey right about now, the way he was acting.

I guess there's a reason why his initials are SOB – Son Ov'a Bitch.

"He's still being a pain hey?" Regulus asked.

"I guess so" I sighed. Regulus looked slightly surprised that I was talking to him out loud, but I didn't care. If Sirius wanted to tick me off, I could tick him off too. "He's just a pain in the ass... but I think you're right about him liking me" I nodded.

"Really? What changed your mind?" He asked, his eyebrows twitching slightly in surprise.

"He kissed me" I said softly. I relayed to him everything that had happened last night (feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't even told Lily yet) and he listened quietly.

"Well then... I'd say he does like you... but then again I've been saying that for a while" Regulus nodded. "Do you want me to kick his ass into gear?" He smiled suddenly. I stared at him, momentarily distracted. Every time Regulus smiles (Which has only ever been twice since I really started talking to him) I get distracted by how incredible he looks. "Pey?" He said uncertainly, the smile fading.

"Yes... how?" I frowned, shaking all those thoughts of Regulus out of my head. He smiled again and I sucked in a breath.

He reached forward and pushed hair off my face. "Now laugh and look away from me" He murmured.

"Regulus..."

"_Laugh_" he hissed. I laughed and turned to look at my teacup again. "Perfect... he looks livid"

I bit my lip and glanced at Sirius. He did, indeed, look quite pissed off and I smirked. "Wow... that felt good" I laughed. Regulus just smiled again.

_Take that, Rex. _

When class finished Sirius yanked me from my seat and out of the door even before my books were in my bags. "Merlin Sirius, where's the damn fire" I grunted, pulling us to a stop in the corridor.

"What the hell?" Was all he said, staring down at me intently, his eyes shining brightly. _Oh so pretty..._

"What the hell, what?" I asked airily. "You're the one acting like the classroom's on fire" I shrugged.

"I meant" He growled softly "What the hell was that with my brother?" He waved his hand over his shoulder. I glanced behind him, watching our friends watch us. They all looked rather curious about our little dispute. Obviously they had no idea what was going on.

"Oh... that?" I blinked and looked back to him. "Your brother was just telling me a joke" I shrugged. "Why?"

"Looked a little bit more like a _joke_ to me" He raised an eyebrow. He took a step closer to me and I, involuntarily, stepped back. My back pressed against the wall. "He's an asshole, Pey" He murmured, picking up my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles. He brushed his lips against them softly, never once dropping my gaze.

I sighed, half from the fluttery feeling in my chest and the other from the annoyance I felt in my head.

"Looks like it runs in the family then, doesn't it?" I shrugged my shoulder and pulled my hand from his. I gave him a pointed look before I walked back to the rest of the group.

"What – " Lily started to say.

"I'll explain later" I held my hand up to silence her. Her and James exchanged a look but fell silent. Marlene, however, looked slightly more than worried. She looked livid.

* * *

I yawned and looked around the common room, wondering why it was so quiet. It was only 10:28 at night. Normally by now Sirius and James were in here trying to distract everyone from their homework. "Hey Lil... do you know where Moose and Rex are?" I frowned, throwing my parchment on the table and stretching.

"No... I was just thinking how quiet it was" She smiled.

"More like you were thinking about James... OH MY GODRIC GUESS WHAT!" I exclaimed, remembering I hadn't told her about last night. I relayed the information to her and she screamed.

"OH MY GODRIC! PEY! I _TOLD_ YOU!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. "Now he's just got to ask you... Ahh! This Ball is going to be so much fun... You with Sirius, me with James. Oh my gosh we need to start looking at dresses properly now!" She prattled on at a million miles a second. "Oh Godric he _kissed you_! AHH!" She squealed. I laughed and looked around for any sign of the guys. Marlene and Alice were missing as well.

Across from Lily and I, Peter appeared to be falling asleep over what looked like a star chart for Astronomy. I walked over to where he sat and poked him. He jumped awake.

"Good Godric, Pey!" he exclaimed, looking around wildly. "You scared the hell out of me" He moved his bag for me to sit.

I sat.

"Sorry" I shrugged sheepishly. "Have you seen James and Sirius?" I asked him.

"Not recently" Peter replied, shaking his head. "Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason" I said casually. I played with a strand of my straw coloured hair nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrow as a smirk drew slowly across his mouth.

"Are you looking for Sirius _and_ James, Sirius **or** James, or _**just**_ Sirius?" Peter said in what he clearly thought was a very clever way.

"Funny" I said, restraining myself from rolling my eyes. "Why is Sirius in every one of those options?"

"Well you'd never go looking for just James" he pointed out, a small smile that reminded me too much of Sirius and James when they're up to no good, spread across his face.

"I do sometimes... anyway, what's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what it means" He smiled at me. I scowled at him. "Oh come on, Pey" he continued. "Like we _haven't_ noticed that all Sirius does now is tick you off about the ball... and how pissed you get because of it..." He glanced around and found only Lily watching us. "We _know_ you like him"

I stared at him and then turned to shoot a look at Lily. "Hey! I had nothing to do with it!" she exclaimed.

_Balls...Looks like my secret's out._

"It's the way you act around him" Peter added.

"It's the way I've always acted..." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No... It's not... You watch yourself around him more now... like you don't want to act like a fool around him" Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I do not!"

"Yes. You do" Peter said, snorting obnoxiously. "Face it...You fancy each other and we know it."

I fiddled with Peter's quill. "Did he tell you he fancied me?" I asked in a small voice.

Peter laughed. "Right, Pey... because we stay up at night and talk about who we fancy"

I rolled my eyes. "My mistake. I thought that's what you four did"

"Yeah har har. Because we're all gay for each other or something" He sighed. Then he shook his head. "But no" he said simply. "We can just tell. He's our best friend. We can tell these things"

"Well that's infallible logic, to be sure" I snorted.

"Do you think the joke reflex you use as a defence mechanism has any bearing with your problems finding a man?" Peter smirked. God he was a little smart ass sometimes.

I glared. I didn't have problems finding a man. I found him. It was just getting him to quit squirming that was the hard part.

"Who's this Slytherin girl you're taking to the ball?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. He opened his mouth to reply when James and Alice walked through the portrait hole.

"Found James..." Peter muttered.

"Gee thanks" I sighed. Behind James and Alice however was something that made my blood run cold. From here I could hear Marlene giggling. Sirius helped her through the portrait hole. They paused, he said something, she squealed, hugged him and then they linked hands. It was like a blur. Two seconds and that was it.

My throat suddenly felt very, _very_ dry.

"OH MY GOSH! PEY! LILS!" Marlene exclaimed, dragging Sirius over to us. "Guess what _just_ happened!" She squealed.

"Oh no fucking way..." Lily swore loudly. James gave her an alarmed look as he sat down.

"Sirius asked me to the ball!" She bounced on her toes and wrapped her arms around Sirius' shoulders. Sirius glanced down at me and smiled.

_Uhm... ouch?_

"Looks like everyone's happy" He said, turning away from me to kiss Marlene on the cheek.

I had no control over my jaw. In fact, if it wasn't anatomically impossible, I would have wagered it had hit the floor. From where I sat, I saw James' look of astonishment, Lily's look of shock, and felt Peter's hand on my shoulder. I closed my mouth, but I was certain that my eyes were still bugging out of my skull. I turned to look at Peter.

"Looks like you were wrong" I said, barely able to form the words. My breath was catching in my throat and I could feel a prickling in my eyes.

"Peyton! Aren't you happy for me?" Marlene chirped. I swallowed what felt like an egg made out of tacks.

"Yeah. Thrilled" I forced a smile, blinking back tears. "Excuse me" My heart still pounding in my chest, I stood up and fled the room, running up the staircase. I wasn't sure whether or not Sirius was watching and I didn't care.

_He'd done it again._

This was my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid to fall for him.

Tears actually streamed down my face and my nose got all snotty as I fell into my room. It was usually pretty difficult to make me cry... I think the last time I did was middle of last year when my Grandma died. This thought only made me cry harder because Sirius had been the one to sit with me and crack jokes in an effort to make me smile again.

_Fuck I hate him._

I heard the door open and Lily appeared.

"Pey... I don't know what just happened... but..." She said softly, but I cut her off.

"I just got stabbed in the fucking back. _Twice_. That's what just happened" I wailed. She sat down next to me and pulled me into her. The door opened again and Marlene walked in.

"Peyton! What's wrong!" She sounded alarmed. I didn't bother even opening my eyes.

"How could you Marlene. That was a shitty move even for you" Lily snarled, sounding more pissed off than I'd ever heard her sound.

"How was it shitty?" Marley asked self-importantly. "Sirius asked _me_. I wanted to go. I said yes. Simple."

"So the whole 'Peyton loves Sirius' thing doesn't bother you in the slightest then?" Lily's voice was like ice.

"Oh Merlin, is _that _what she's crying about?" Marlene groaned. "Pey, if you'd wanted him so badly , you should have gone for it. You didn't and you never admitted to me that you wanted him" She sounded bored and I sat up and glared at her. "I'm not in the wrong here, Lily" She sounded so self righteous I felt like getting off my bed and smacking her in the face.

"I always knew you were a bitch Marlene, but I didn't think you were this bad" Lily stood up, walking toward Marlene in a way that reminded me of a tiger stalking prey. "You're meant to be her best friend. You're meant to _know these things_" Her voice had dropped low and I shivered. The air between the two of them seemed electric, crackling off every inch of Lily. The red in her hair only added to the effect.

"Well, _Lily_. I _didn't_ know. Peyton should have – " There was a resounding CRACK as Lily's hand connected with Marlene's face.

"You're a _bitch_" She snarled. Tears sprang to Marlene's eyes almost instantly and her hand clasped her cheek like it was falling off.

As much as I wanted to laugh at Lily slapping her, I couldn't. I hated people right now. So damn much. I needed to do something. I needed to get out of this room... this castle. _Be anywhere but here_.

I got out of my bed, pulled on a jumper of my own and picked up Sirius' jersey.

I stomped down to the common room, not caring that I looked like shit with my face all red and blotchy and marched over to the stupid dark haired boy talking with the other marauders.

"You are an asshole" I said coldly. He turned and looked at me, looking mildly surprised at how upset I looked.

"Peyton... I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't even bother" I shrugged. "Here's your jersey" I threw it in his lap. "Go to hell" I whispered.

I walked past the few stragglers that were in the common room and exited. I walked through the castle and out the entrance doors.

The night was freezing but I didn't care. I sat on the step and watched wind rip through the trees. I loved how it reflected my mood. I wished I could just blow away from here, go wherever the wind took me. _Anywhere _was better than here right now.

I felt so stupid, so humiliate... so betrayed. How could he do this to me? _WHY_ would he do this to me?

"Squirt?" I heard a voice and felt relieved that it was James.

"What, Moose?"

"I'm not going to lie... that was a shitty move on his part" He sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and started to sob again. "Come on Pey... don't cry..." He soothed me. He stroked my hair and held me close.

"You know he took me for a ride on his broom last night?" I muttered softly when I calmed down enough to talk.

"He what?" James sounded surprised.

"He bugged me in the common room when he came and found me... He wouldn't leave me alone... so I decided to stop being mad at go flying with him" I smiled slightly, remembering how fun it was. "That's why I had his jersey... because it was cold"

"Morgz I'm so sorry... I thought he was going to find out if you were ok because you looked upset about something" James placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I was... Marlene had just told me and Lily that she wanted to go to the ball with him... and that she kind of liked him again. And you know Marley... whatever she wants, she gets" I sighed bitterly. How true that was.

"He's such a prat" James growled, sounding more angry with Sirius than I'd ever heard before.

"That's not even the best part, Moose" I laughed, sounding hollow and fed up. "He kissed me"

"HE WHAT!" James yelled, disturbing the way I was sitting with his sudden movement. "He _kissed _YOU! And then goes and does this...Fuck I'm gonna kill him. Honestly and truly, going to _kill_ him" He fumed. I take back what I said before... _This_ was the angriest I'd ever heard him be with Sirius. "I'm so sorry Squirt. I genuinely think deep down he likes you a lot... he just can't swallow his pride and tell you that"

"Don't apologise for him, James" I said sharply. "I don't need to hear some bullshit that a mother would spew out" I scowled. "And you shouldn't want to kill him. I'm the idiot for letting him kiss me" I shrugged.

"No. No Pey, I will kill him. I look the other way when I see him toying with other girls' emotions. I don't always agree with the way he works but mostly I don't care. You're different. You're my sister and he's just fucked with the wrong girl" James slammed his fist into his knee and tightened his grip around my shoulders. A warm feeling that can only be described as love travelled over my body. Plutonic love, of course, but right now it was all I needed.

"He's your best friend" I reminded him.

"Not right now he isn't" He paused and shook his head. "You know, they're not kidding when they say guys only prank girls they like" He sighed.

"We're 17 not 6. It doesn't apply here" I rolled my eyes. James shrugged.

"Sirius and I have been called six-year-olds at times" He pointed out. I raised an eyebrow. "He likes you Pey. He really does. He's told me that he likes you... he's just... He not the kind of guy to admit he's in love. It terrifies him to be honest and you, well you were always _that_ girl" James sounded disappointed with Sirius. Angry and disappointed.

"I guess that's what I get for letting my heart win, right?" I laughed bitterly.

"It shouldn't have to be like that" James murmured, stroking my hair softly. I let out a sob again and shivered.

"Come on, come back inside and go to bed. Just ignore him..." James stood up and pulled me to my feet. "You know how much he hates it when you ignore him"

"Yeah I know"

"So now you have a reason to really ignore him" James smiled. "And I have a reason to punch him in the mouth"

"Thanks Moose" I hugged James tightly. "You're such a good guy... but don't punch him in the mouth"

"He deserves it" He replied. I didn't argue with that.

We walked back to the common room, arm in arm. My stomach did back flips the closer we got.

"Do you hear yelling?" I frowned when we stood outside the portrait.

"I... do" James nodded. "Acid pop" He said to the fat lady. She swung forward and the yelling got louder.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!"

"IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR FACE IN!"

"BOOGER! PICKLE!" I exclaimed, seeing them both nose to nose with Sirius. I didn't look at him at all, just scowled at my brothers. "What the hell are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Guys... leave him alone" James sighed, walking over to them and putting his hands on their shoulders. "I got this" In one swift movement James pulled back his fist and smacked it into Sirius' face. Marlene screamed, Lily laughed and Pickle and Booger grinned. Sirius rolled around on the floor, clutching his nose. "Shit, that looks better in those muggle moving picture things!" He shook his fist and turned to Lily.

"Movies James... movies" She sighed, taking his hand and inspecting it.

Pickle and Booger moved over to me and hugged me tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Fucking asshole"

"Peter told us what happened"

They spoke at once and I hand to press my hands over their mouths to get them to stop talking. "Guys. I'm fine" I said, pulling my lips into a smile. "I'm just down a couple of friends, that's all" I shrugged, glancing at Sirius and Marlene sitting on the couch.

"No one hurts our sister except for us" Pickle hugged me tightly.

"Yeah!" Booger agreed. I laughed. It always surprised me when my brothers showed affection for me. I mean they are boys after all and now that they're older and 'cool' they don't show it often. Merlin I loved them.

"Pey, I think you should sleep in my room tonight" Lily touched my shoulder, pulling me out of my brother hug.

"I think that's a great idea... how're your knuckles Moose?" I asked James. He grinned.

"Great! Well, they are now Lily's fixed them" He smiled at Lily. She grinned and took my hand.

"Come on... Let's go get some stuff. My bed is so big enough for the two of us"

I sighed and walked with her to the staircase. Sirius watched me the whole way but I didn't linger. I hated him so much right now. It hurt more than anything to know that my _best friend_ would do something like this.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I think all I can say for this chapter is... I'm Sorry and **_**please**_** don't kill me. It had to be done. I mean, since when haven't I tortured my characters endlessly for your entertainment?**

**And c'mon, it makes you wanna read it?**

**Right?**

**Xo Plea**


	27. Unexpected Places

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter27: Unexpected Places

* * *

**

I ignored Sirius like James told me to and I ignored Marlene like Lily told me to. It made things very awkward because of Alice and Remus, who were stuck in the middle. Our friendship group was divided down the middle and trust me, it was quieter in the Gryffindor common room and classes than it had been in a very long time.

Then there was the matter of the team.

"Moose, what's going to happen with the team?" I asked him as I rested my head on his lap. We had training later on today, a game in three. I was worried we would lose because of this little argument.

"We just train like normal. The team comes before this little fight we're all having" He shrugged nonchalantly. I kind of expected an answer like that from him.

I sat up and sighed. "I feel really bad that you're mad at him, James" I bit my lip. James shrugged.

"Don't Squirt. He went too far and he knows it" James shrugged. He turned and looked as the portrait hole opened and Sirius stepped inside. He walked over to James and myself.

"You two know about training tonight?" He asked.

"Yes" James replied testily. I just looked away. I couldn't look at him without it hurting _a lot_. "We'll be there"

"Cool" Sirius sighed and walked away. I sighed, feeling bad for their friendship. They'd never had a fight in the 7 years they'd been best friends. Not one. Now it's my fault they were fighting. I felt more than bad about that. I felt horrible about everything in general.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" I muttered, standing up and dropping the homework I'd been trying to do on the table. I pulled the beanie off James' head as I passed and pulled it over my own hair.

I stepped out of the castle and into the biting wind, pulling the beanie low over my face. November had proved to be cold and wet. Rainclouds were gathering now. I found a secluded place to sit and did just that.

I felt like crying. Again. _Merlin_ _I was such a little girl these days_.

"So I heard about the showdown between you and my brother. I must say. I'm impressed" Regulus' voice made me jump. I thought I'd been alone down by the lake. I turned to my left and saw him skipping rocks on the water edge. How _hadn't _I seen him there before?

"It wasn't me who had the showdown, it was James" I rolled my eyes. "I love the way this place twists things around" I sighed.

Regulus skipped one more rock before joining me on the slightly damp grass.

"Yeah well, it happens. Either way I know you're pissed with him" Regulus sighed. "It _was_ a shitty move on his part, but you had to expect it didn't you?" He chuckled slightly. I frowned and stared at him. "Oh... you didn't?" He blinked, realising I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Expect what exactly? Sirius kissing me and then stabbing me in the back or just the stabbing me in the back in general?" I rolled my eyes. No was _so_ not the time for his cryptic shit.

"I mean the whole thing, Pey" He shrugged. "My brother is the master of getting people back and... well... you did get him pretty good the first time" Regulus turned, running his hand through his hair. It clicked in my head what he meant.

I turned Sirius' hair pink. Was this my punishment for that?

_No..._

"Do you reckon we'd be able to ice skate this year? I love iceskating" Regulus asked, like I wasn't about to have a mental breakdown.

"Wait. Shut up... You think he did this _as a prank_?" I could hear my voice rising as I spoke. Regulus' expression softened and he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Pey. I thought you would have figured it out" He murmured.

"He... he truced me though... he..." I could feel my voice breaking so I took a deep breath. "He _wouldn't_... he couldn't..."

"Think about it. He did say he'd get you back when you were least expecting it... were you expecting this?" Regulus reasoned. I blinked at him, hating how much he reminded me of Sirius. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I buried my head in his neck, choking on a sob. "I'm so sorry, Peyton. Really, I am... and people say I'm the evil one" He chuckled slightly. I swallowed.

"You're marginally better than _him_ right now" I said weakly. That brilliant smile crack on his face and he threw his head back in a laugh.

"An insult wrapped in a joke. There you go. I know you'll be ok if you're insulting me" He laughed. I smiled, wiping my face.

"Why don't you smile more, Regulus?" I asked him after watching him for a minute.

"Don't have much to smile about, do I?" He shrugged, turning to me. The smile was fading; even now I didn't think it had ever been there.

"You have a hell of a lot more than me" I sighed.

"I don't think so... not with my family, my friends" He said softly. I wasn't sure if he'd meant for me to hear it. "They're getting into something bad, Pey. I don't know if I want that"

I rested my head against his neck again and sighed. "Then don't want it" I shrugged. "No one says you have to"

"Yes. I do" He nodded.

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to" I murmured. "Sirius didn't"

"And he's the lucky one"

I left the conversation at that. I didn't know what else to say and I didn't think Regulus would say anything more.

I tried not to think about what Regulus had said about Sirius and the prank thing, but it made sense. It was something he would do, I just didn't think he'd go as far as kissing me and calling me beautiful, _leading me on,_ to get me back for turning his hair pink.

I said goodbye to Regulus a while later. I had training to get to, but for the first time ever I didn't feel like going. I didn't feel like seeing Sirius or Marlene. It made me sick to think about what he'd done.

"We're just working on drills today guys" Sirius addressed us when we were all gathered on the pitch. "Off you go" He dismissed us. He caught my arm as I walked away and pulled me back. "Peyton, a word please?"

I groaned internally. I didn't want to talk to him. "Yes Captain?" I asked, focusing my gaze on Booger ten meters behind him, wrestling with a bludger.

"Did I see you with my brother today?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe. So what if you did. It's not like you care" I shrugged a shoulder, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Peyton, I told you he's bad news and – "

"Oh shut the fuck up" I snarled at him, my temper finally snapping. "You say your brother is evil and bad news and a little snot, but I have news for you Sirius. He's been nothing but _nice to me_ while you've been a complete asshole" I snapped my gaze onto his and willed him to burst into flame. _Sadly, he didn't. _"I couldn't believe you would do something like this to me. _Me. _Your supposed 'best friend'" I shrieked. "But you're not now. I hope you go to hell and never come back. I hope you're hit by a bludger on Sunday and you die. All I did to you was turn your hair pink and you do _this_ to me?"

"Pey, I... what?" He frowned, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"You know what, fuck you. You win. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I shrieked, feeling hot tears tip over the edge. "Because you do. You win. You... you broke my heart Sirius Black. So fuck you. Just..." My voice was barely a whisper by the time I was done but I said it. I told him he broke my heart.

He didn't say anything for a while, but I could tell there was something brewing. His eyes had gone dark and narrow. "Why should I care about _your heart_, when apparently I'm _an asshole_ who is on the same level, if not worse, than my _brother_?" His voice was icy cold and calm.

"Yeah. You are worse. Regulus wouldn't do anything like this to me. He wouldn't lead me on, kiss me, act all concerned when really you were sulking because I was better than you at something" My voice was louder again and I was glad. I didn't know where I was drawing this strength from, but it felt so good.

"No Regulus _wouldn't _do this" He agreed. "When Regulus doesn't get his own way he uses unforgivables. He won't break your heart but he'll torture you until you don't remember who you are" Sirius yelled at me, gripping my upper arms in a vice grip. "But hey, if you want that then fine. Fuck off. I don't care because _I'm an asshole_, remember?"

His words shook me for a moment and I couldn't say anything. "I loved you, Sirius Black" I said in a soft voice. "I thought maybe, for the first time in my life I wouldn't be second best to Marlene. I hated myself for resenting my best friend because she had you. I should have been happy for her. But it doesn't matter now. She's got you and you know what? I'm happy for you guys. You deserve each other"

I held his gaze for a moment longer. His eyes had softened and he looked somewhat surprised by what I was saying.

"You... you love me?" He stammered, the wind apparently taken out of his argument.

"_Loved_, Sirius. Past tense" I shrugged a shoulder. "Excuse me captain, but I need to skip training. I'm sure you understand" I turned, feeling tears starting again. I swallowed a few times as I scooped my broom up.

"Pey... I..."

I didn't stick around to hear what he wanted to say. I walked all the way back up to the castle, with only one place in mind; The dungeons.

I stood outside the wall that I knew to be the Slytherin Common room entrance for a Slytherin who could help me.

"I need to talk to Regulus" I asked a second year when she exited. She looked at me, slightly surprised but scampered back inside.

"Well, well, well. A Fox in Snake territory" A nasty voice behind me made me shiver. I turned to face the slimy git, hoping, praying, he would miraculously find it in himself to help me. I mean, I must have looked like shit.

"Snape. I just need to talk to Regulus Black. Please" I bit my lip. His eyebrow arched slightly and for a second I thought he was going to help me.

_For a second that disappeared when his lips curled into a sneer._

"Why should I help _you_?" He shook his head, sneering, and billowed past me. I leant against the wall and beat my head against it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Regulus' said from beside me. The little girl must have pulled through for me.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You were right. He did it because of the hair thing" I sobbed, tears finally spilling over.

"He told you?"

"No... but he didn't deny it" I sniffed. Regulus tightened his grip on me. "I also told him I loved him. Past tense but it was a lie. I still love him" I swallowed, my voice muffled by his robes.

"I'm sorry Peyton. My brother is a stupid fuck for screwing up with you" Regulus murmured against my head.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. Why was it you could find comfort in strangest places? I mean, dungeons, Slytherin, Regulus Black's arms...It didn't make sense, but I was glad it was there.

My world was upside down now and I lost. _I lost_.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm sorry this is late... I was enjoying my first day of holidays by the pool in the sun with my gorgeous boyfriend.**

**Love you all, gonna work on the next couple of chapters... BECAUSE I CAN NOW!**

**Xo Plea**


	28. I'm not going

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter28: I'm not going.

* * *

**

James had made up with Sirius by the time classes ended in December. Lily hadn't been quite so forgiving to Marlene, but then Lily rarely ever forgave. I didn't mind though. I wasn't talking to either of them. Anytime they were around, I excused myself to go and do homework, because Merlin knows we had plenty of it; and if I had to be around them I stayed quiet.

I was sad to admit I'd become a shell of myself, but I didn't have a choice. There was no way I was talking to Sirius Black and he just so happened to be in almost every aspect of my life.

_Wow. Sucks to be me right now._

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3... Very good, very good" McGonagall clapped her hands as she counted out the timing for the waltz. I sat on a chair at the edge of the floor. I didn't need to learn to dance now. I'd decided I wasn't going. "Miss Fox. Find a partner please and dance" McGonagall ordered when she noticed me sitting alone.

"No thanks professor" I shook my head. "I've decided I'm not going"

"Why ever not, Miss Fox?" She wrinkled her eyebrows and strode over to me.

"I'm planning on being ill" I answered dully, turning my eyes away from the dancing couples and back to my homework. _This would probably be the first time ever that I came close to getting top marks in everything_. Her eyebrows raised and she drew a chair next to me.

"Peyton, a remark like that from you would have been followed up with a grin and a laugh. What's wrong?" She asked kindly. I glanced at her, slightly surprised that she was showing concern. I thought she only had one emotion and that was 'strict'.

"Nothing. I just discovered that people who you think are your friends, will gladly turn around and stab you in the back" My eyes flickered toward Marlene and Sirius, who both looked spectacularly happy I might add, and then back to McGonagall.

She sighed and folded her arms. "Would this have anything to do with the argument I heard your brother, Dylan, having with Mr Black?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Dill got involved too?" I blinked. I wasn't even aware Dill knew. But duh, I guess Pickle told him. And if Pickle told Dill he'd obviously told Bean. _Ah balls._

"Yes. Quiet heatedly I might add. I don't think I've seen him be so passionate about something since he discovered Elemental Transfiguration" She smiled slightly. I snorted softly. My Ravenclaw brother was the poster boy for nerd. "You and Sirius Black have been friends since you were 12 years old... Much to my dismay" She added with a rue smile. "I'm sure you will work it out"

I shook my head. "No. No we won't. He thinks that leading me on, playing with my emotions and twisting my feelings is payback for turning his hair pink. This won't just 'work out'" I shook my head. Obviously she didn't know what it was about. Her eyes widened before she composed herself.

"Well... If it means anything, and coming from me to one of my... most disruptive students... It's a lot" She smiled and winked at me. "You're giving him hell"

I snorted, fighting back the feeling of hugging McGonagall right then and there, instead nodding toward Sirius, James and Marlene laughing in the middle of the floor. The two were doing their own form of interpretive dance and having the best time. It killed me to think I should have been joining them.

"He doesn't look like I'm 'giving him hell'" I quoted with my fingers.

"Oh you are. Sirius doesn't want anyone to think anything is wrong... but I have watched that boy, and all of you, grow up. I know when something is wrong with one of my children" She smiled at me and nodded again. "Just watch him when he thinks no one is looking. He's not happy at all" She sighed and then stood. As if a veil had been lifted, the mothering side of McGonagall disappeared and the annoying professor appeared again. "You will be at that ball, Miss Fox. You're a prefect. You're opening the dance with James and Lily"

"But I don't have a partner" I protested.

"You better find one soon... Ah, Remus. Please dance with Miss Fox" McGonagall collared Remus as he walked past to sit down.

"Sure" He said with a smile and extended his hand to me.

"Ugh goody goody. You should have just said no" I grumbled as he pulled me to my feet. He laughed.

"Oh Pey. When are you going to learn that, unlike you and your certain other counterparts, I behave myself... which includes following the orders" He smiled and twirled me. I laughed as my stomach jolted from being twirled too fast.

The noise I made sounded strange to me and I realised how long it had been since I'd actually laughed out loud. While I danced with Remus, I tried to see if I could catch a moment when Sirius wasn't with anyone. When he was alone.

As I watched him, I saw what McGonagall meant. Marlene started dancing with Peter. Sirius stood to the side and stuck his hands in his pockets. He slouched and stared at the floor, no expression on his face at all. Part of me wanted to feel bad that it was my fault he was so upset.

But then my rational and hate-filled side kicked my ass and I felt glad that he was so upset. Serves him right, the asshole.

"He misses you, you know" Remus said quietly. He must have caught me watching Sirius. "And he knows what an ass he was to you... he's sorry"

"He should have thought about being _sorry_ before he decided to prank me back by hurting me" I shrugged. Sirius glanced over to me and Remus and caught me watching him. He raised a hand, waved and smiled a little. I just raised an eyebrow coolly and looked away.

"He didn't do it to get you back" Remus shook his head.

"Oh Remus, I'm not daft" I laughed, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I know that's exactly why he did it" I rolled my eyes. "I hurt his pride. He had to win. He's Sirius Black. He _always_ has to win"

"Pey. I'm telling you. He didn't do it to prank you back" Remus insisted. I frowned slightly and blinked.

"Then why did he do it?" I asked.

"I don't know" Remus shrugged. "But I know he would never do something like that to you"

"Why? He'd do it to someone else. He has done it to other girls – led them on, dropped them, broke their hearts" I shrugged a shoulder. "Why am I any different?"

"Because you're Peyton Fox. You're _that_ –"

"Remus. Don't. I don't want to hear it" I shook my head and stepped back as the music stopped. "If anyone wants me, I'll be in the library" I smiled at him and turned around. I scooped up my bag and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring McGonagall's protests yet again.

There was still no way I was going to the dance. I don't care _how_ much trouble I got into.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Oh my good godric. I'm SO sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've officially moved house and it's been a hectic couple of days without internet, running back and forth between the new house and the old house trying to move everything. My cat have gone crazy, my dog things it's amazing, I've had NO time to write more chapters OR answer reviews. I'm uploading this and then I'll tackle the emails and lastly I'll write some more on the chapter.**

**Thanks for being patient! Follow my blog as it'll tell you when there is going to be an update and when there's not. **

**Xo Plea**


	29. Better than going with

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter29: Better than going with a hook-nosed, slime ball.

* * *

**

"I still can't believe you're not coming to the dance" Lily pouted as we made our way down the Grand Staircase the Saturday before the ball. This was the most packed I'd ever seen Hogwarts over Christmas, as almost every student who was 4th year and above had stayed for the ball.

"Well it's kind of ruined for me now" I shrugged a shoulder. "It's no big deal. Not like I had a date anyway" I sighed.

"_Pey_. Simon asked you... twice... so did your brother's friend" She sighed when I gave her a look. Both of those partners were completely lame and embarrassing – Simon because it was a pity date and annoying as hell and Gregory, my brothers friend, because he's like a year younger than me... and about 3 inches shorter. Now, I'm short, standing at about 5'4 at my highest. It just wouldn't work with someone shorter than me. "Ok so you won't have a partner but you know the guys wouldn't let you be on your own... and you don't know what past students will be there... maybe there'll be some hot older guys you can dance with" She smiled brightly, still trying to convince me.

"Lil... Stop" I shook my head. "Let's just go and find the most beautiful dress we can find for you and have a good day out" I smiled encouragingly. She sighed.

"All right... except I have to tell you something..." She trailed off softly. I frowned and looked at her.

"Lil! Hey Lils!" I heard someone yell out to her as we stepped into the bitter December air. I turned and groaned.

"_Lily..._" I hissed between my teeth.

"Hey Sev... You don't mind if Pey comes with us today, do you?" Lily said brightly, greeting her friend. Severus' turned his stupid hooked nose and looked me up and down.

"I guess I have no choice" He sneered.

"You can rack off, that's your choice" I shot back. He opened his mouth to say something but Lily intervened.

"Gosh! How cold is it today?" Lily linked arms with both me and Severus and dragged us toward the carriages. I grumbled to myself.

"Pey? Are you looking for a dress today too?" A voice said and I smiled. Regulus Black smiled down at me from the carriage door.

"I'm helping Lily" I nodded and took his hand. He helped me into the carriage. I sat next to him as Lily and Severus joined us and the carriage pulled away from the castle.

"Helping?" Regulus asked. "You're not getting one yourself?"

"No" I shook my head. "I'm not going to the dance"

"Why?" Regulus frowned.

"Because I don't have a date and frankly, Sirius ruined it for me anyway" I shrugged. "So I'd rather stay in my room and read a book" I sighed, blowing hair off my face.

"You shouldn't let my idiot of a brother ruin a fantastic night for you" Regulus shook his head, scowling slightly.

"Well I don't exactly want to go without a date, and watch him and Marlene be disgusting all night, do I?" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I'm better off in my room. I'd only be miserable at best if I went"

"I'm sure you'd have fun, but if that's what you want then I guess it's up to you" He smiled, his grey eyes sparkling.

"So, who are you going with?" I asked, watching the way Severus hung off every word Lily was saying. _Gross._

"Ah no one. All the pretty girls are either taken or not coming" He smiled, ducking his head and tucking his hands into his pockets. I smiled but didn't say anything. As much as I liked Regulus, flirting with him just felt... _weird_. He was similar to Sirius, too similar. I couldn't do that to myself. Not right now anyway.

We exited the carriage and walked through falling snow to get to the only dress shop in Hogsmeade. I was surprised to find it almost empty, save for Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They were trying on their own dresses and modelling them for two very bored looking boyfriends, Lucius and Rudolphus.

I internally groaned and cursed Lily under my breath. It was all well and good for her to hang around with these lot, but Lestrange and Malfoy were like my mortal enemies.

_Although, so was Regulus... but he wasn't a dick._

"What are you doing here Fox?" Lestrange raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your loser team?"

Malfoy, Snape and Lestrange all laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, we lose one game and suddenly we're losers" I bit back at them. "How many times have we beaten you for the cup? Once? Twice? How about the last 7 years?" I smiled as their faces fell.

"You still lost to Hufflepuff" Snape grumbled.

I sighed. We'd never live that loss down and it was mostly my fault. If I hadn't been so mad at Sirius then I would have been concentrating on catching the snitch. Instead, I let my emotions get in the way of the team and let them down.

"Lucius, what do you think of this one?" Narcissa Black stalked out in a dress that looked like it had been made for her. The silvery fabric clung in all the right places and actually looked like liquid. The silver was also a shocking contrast to her white blonde hair, that fell pin straight down her back.

"That one is just as nice as the other one" He said in a bored voice. She sighed, exasperated and glanced at me.

"Peyton, I need a proper opinion" She turned slowly on the spot. "Yes or no, on the dress?"

I raised my eyebrows, kind of surprised that she wanted my opinion on a dress. I was a Gryffindor after all.

"Uh... Well I like it" I admitted. "It looks really good on you, the cut in stunning and the colour is in perfect contrast to your hair and eyes" I nodded and smiled slightly. "If I were you, I'd get it"

"Thank you" she smiled, showing even white teeth.

"Thank _Merlin_ you're not her" Bellatrix drawled, stepping out in a brilliant emerald green dress that looked like it was made of crushed velvet and lace. She was the exact opposite to Narcissa, dark and haughty, with her dark, hooded eyes and short dark hair.

"Yeah, if I was it'd mean I was related to you" I rolled my eyes. She narrowed hers.

"Where's your dress then, Peyton?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Oh wait, that's right. No one asked you because my cousin came to his senses and realised what a stupid mudblood you are" She sneered, her lip curling up into a snarl.

"How DARE YOU!" I shrieked, flying to my feet and drawing my wand. She drew hers, as did Lestrange, Malfoy and Snape. _Oh boy, I was out numbered... where the hell is Lily?_

"Did I hit a sore spot? Did dear Sirius break your itty, bitty heart?" She cooed.

"Bella, that's enough" Regulus said in a commanding voice. He stepped between myself and the Slytherin's, placing his hand on my drawn arm.

"Are you kidding me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Enough" He ordered. Reluctantly the Slytherin's put their wands away and I lowered mine. Bellatrix shot a nasty look at Regulus before stalking into the fitting room. "Are you ok?"

"I'm _fine_. I'm fine" I nodded, shaking his hand off my arm.

"I'm sorry about Bella, Peyton..." Narcissa bit her lip. "She's a bit..."

"Psycho?" I supplied. Her lips twitched but she didn't say anything else. Instead she flicked her wand toward the racks of dresses behind us.

"You know, this dress comes in a pure gold... As much as I like it, I think it would look better on you" She smiled as the gold dress in question floated over to us.

"Oh I can't... I'm not going to the ball" I shook my head. "_Not_ because of Sirius" I shot a dark look at the three Slytherin boys who hated me. "But because McGonagall told me I had to... and I don't feel like following orders today" I sighed.

Lucius and Rudolphus exchanged a look and Regulus smiled.

"Oh Please Peyton. You're a girl. You can't come shopping in a dress store with your best friend and _not_ try something on!" Narcissa thrust the dress into my arms. "Speaking of who... where is she?" She shot a quizzical look behind me to the fitting rooms.

"Good question" I muttered, tossing the dress over my arm and following her. "Lily?" I called out as Narcissa disappeared behind a curtain to change.

"Pey! Can you come and do my dress up? I can't see the corset to do it up!" She called out from one of the end stalls.

"Alright, I'm coming... I also have a dress to try on" I answered and pushed into the stall. "Oh wow Lily" I breathed as I caught site of her in the mirror. The dress was floor length and cream with gorgeous gold embellishments around the bodice and skirts. Around the top of the strapless bodice was a thin piece of scarlet ribbon, that wrapped around and because the corset tie.

"Do you like it? Ever red dress I've tried on so far has clashed horribly with my hair..." She pulled a face. "Do you think McGonagall will mind?"

"Lily, it's gold and scarlet and looks AMAZING on you. She won't mind at all" I shook my head, tapping my wand to the ribbon to tighten it.

"So you've got a dress?" She asked when she was all tied into the dress.

"Narcissa thinks it will look good" I shrugged and held it against me.

"Narcissa? She's lovely isn't she?" Lily smiled. "She's got a very dry sense of humour... kind of reminds me of you"

"Well I wouldn't go that far... but she's nice" I nodded, shimmying out of my jeans and shirt and pulling the dress over my head.

"Oh wow, Pey... _Please_ come to the dance!" Lily exclaimed once I'd zipped it up. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror and had to do a double take. The dress was simple but elegant. It was strapless and looked to be made of entirely one piece of fabric that was wrapped around and pulled tight. Like Narcissa's silver one, it looked to be made of liquid gold. I loved it.

_I almost wished I was going to the ball._

"Come on, let's go show them!" Lily grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me from the fitting room. We walked out to where the others were and I was glad to see Bellatrix and Rudolphus were gone. "TADA!" Lily grinned at Sev, twirling on the spot. I hung back, not sure what to do. These _were_ the Slytherin's after all.

"I _told_ you it looks better in gold" Narcissa addressed me, clapping her hands. "Turn" She instructed. I did as I was told, feeling slightly more than awkward. "Doesn't she look good, Regg?" I bit my lip and glanced at Regulus.

"She looks beautiful" He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "It's really a pity you're not coming to the dance" He looked away from me, running a hand through his hair. I caught sight of Malfoy's face and felt smug to see his mouth was hanging open slightly.

_Damn I must look good._

"I guess so" I smiled slightly. "Anyway, I'm starving. Lily, are we doing lunch?" I glanced at the girl who was being fussed over by the slimy one.

"Sure" She grinned. "Just let me pay for my dress... You really think this one, Sev?" She turned back to Snape.

"Yes. You look gorgeous. It's a pity you're going with that git" He rolled his eyes.

"Better than going with a hook-nosed, slime ball" I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

I heard him mutter something under his breath and I smiled.

_Point one to me.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay. It's been a very long day. My cats won't settle in the new place and they're driving me bonkers. Any suggestions?**

**Xo Plea**


	30. Godric's Wife

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter30: Godric's Wife

* * *

**

"I really wish you'd come tonight, Pey" Alice sighed as I did her hair in the bathroom. "You know Rem and Peter wouldn't let you be alone... and James would definitely dance with you... And Frank" She smiled hopefully. I smiled but shook my head.

"I know Alice, but I don't want to go. My idea of a good time isn't going to a ball alone and watching _them_ dancing happily together" I rolled my eyes and put the finishing touches to her hair. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I pressed the gold pins into her hair.

"You still love him, don't you?" Alice said softly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Marlene couldn't hear. I chewed on my lip, not sure how to answer it.

"Part of me does, Alice" I nodded finally. "The part that hurts the most does still love him... but it'll never be the same after this. I know it won't" I shook my head. Placed my hands on her shoulder and looked at the reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful... if Frank doesn't fall madly in love with you after this, then I'll eat my hat"

Alice laughed, hugged me and we exited to our room where Marlene and Lily were getting ready. In light of the ball (and after Alice getting down on her hands and knees to beg us) Lily and I had decided to put our differences aside and stick to our original plan of getting ready together – that is, her, Lily, myself and Marlene doing girly stuff and generally having fun. _Like old times, before everything was screwed up._

So far we'd been able to put our annoyance with the bitch aside and everything was pretty civil.

"Pey, do you think I should have my hair up, or down?" Marlene stood in the middle of the room looking amazing. Her dress was long and slinky and clung to every curve she had. It had a plunging neckline that was held together at the bust by a gold lions head. There was also a huge slit up one leg that went right to the hip. _Sweet frick, why does she have to look so damn good?_

"You could wear it either way with that neckline" I shrugged indifferently and turned to Lily. So when I say civil I meant as civil as possible with as few words as possible. Hell, I didn't exactly want to encourage her amazing looks.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Lilt bit her lip as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She'd scooped it up on top of her head and dotted it with gold flowers and wire. The overall effect was very _Gryffindor_.

"I don't have a dress... what am I going to go in? My Pyjamas?" I snorted, shaking my head. "No. The dance is definitely not for me tonight. You, however, look amazing. James isn't going to know what's hit him" I smiled.

"You know, I'm actually glad that I'm going with him" She grinned, standing up and smoothing her dress out. "He's... changed somehow" She trailed off, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, that and you like him" I snickered, flopping down on my bed.

"I do not, _Peyton_" She sighed. I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Besides, he doesn't like me anymore anyway so what would it matter?"

"That's a total lie!" I laughed. "I know James Potter and James Potter is destined to marry you. It's written in the stars" I said in my best dramatic-seer voice.

"Pey, stop! That's definitely not happening!" she laughed. "Ok, honestly, how do I look?" She twirled around for me and I felt a small stab of regret in my stomach. I kind of wished I was going.

"Amazing as always" I answered with a sighed.

"What about me?" Marlene twirled as best she could. She was trying so hard to fit in with us again. I kind of felt sorry for her.

_Psh no I didn't._

"You look fine" I answered, the small bit of regret vanishing instantly when I remembered I would only have to see her with Sirius. Alice walked out in her gown of red and gold and I clapped my hands. "Take pictures for me!" I made them promise as they headed for the door.

"We will! We'll come and check on you later" Lily assured me.

"No you won't... You'll be too busy snogging James!" I grinned. She flipped me the bird and then the door swung shut behind them and I was alone.

Finally alone.

Although I hated being alone. It made me think about everything that had happened over the past few weeks, and when I was alone all the hurt and pain seemed to creep back into my chest because I had nothing to occupy my thoughts with.

I just couldn't understand why he'd done it, why he'd decided to prank me back in such a horrible way. It was very rare that Sirius stepped over the line for a prank, but this time he'd gone way too far. He'd actually hurt me.

I rested my head back on my pillows and closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry.

A knock at the door startled me and I sat up.

"What have you forgotten?" I called out. They should be down the Grand Staircase by now, finding their dates in the crowd. It was tradition for the boys to wait for the girls at the Grand Staircase so it was a huge surprise when they saw us. Well it was with my group of friends anyway.

"Peyton, it's Amelia, open up..." The voice said. I frowned and got out of bed. I pulled open the door and saw the small fourth year standing in her dress on the other side.

"What's wrong, Meals?" I asked, wrinkling my eyebrows.

"There's someone in the common room for you... he says it's urgent" She wrung her hands together, like she was nervous about something.

"Who's there?" I asked, stepping out of my room and pulling the door closed behind me.

"I shouldn't have let him in, but he promised he would be good and that he really needed to talk to you... all I've been hearing these past few days is about you two so I figured I should let him in" She spoke rapidly as we descended the stairs. "Do you think I'll get into trouble... Oh I hope I don't"

"Meals, slow down... what do you mean 'let him in'?" I asked.

"Well he's not exactly _Gryffindor_, is he?" She chewed on her lip.

"Who?" I asked. We stopped at the end of the girls staircase and I didn't hear anything else she said.

Standing in the middle of the scarlet and gold common room, was Regulus Black. Dressed in a deep emerald green robe, trimmed with silver, he looked more out of place than wings on an elephant.

"Regulus?" I blinked, wondering what on earth he was doing here. "Meals, you won't get into trouble... go to the dance, you look lovely" I dismissed the fourth year and she scurried past Regulus. He watched me intently as I crossed the small space between us.

"I decided you would be going to the dance after all, Fox" He smiled and held a box out to me. I frowned, staring at the box like it was a bomb.

"What have you done?" I said flatly, folding my arms.

"Remember that gold dress you tried on?" His lips remained in a smile as he shook the box slightly.

"You didn't..." I gasped, my eyes widening.

"I did. I decided that it wasn't fair that you miss out on one of the best balls this school has ever seen. It's a birthday party... apparently the ghosts have a special something planned and not to mention all the famous ex-students who are here..." He prattled on as I took the box from his hands.

"But Regulus... this is..."

"Just go and get changed" His lips betrayed a ghost of a smile. "Narcissa picked out some shoes and she even lent you some jewellery because we weren't sure if you had any that would go with the dress" He his smile widened. He looked so proud of himself. I laughed.

"You're helping a Gryffindor" I pointed out.

"_No. _I'm helping a friend" He corrected me. I smiled and threw my free arm around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" I breathed. I let him go and bolted up the stairs to get changed.

I pulled on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, I was excited to be going now. The shoes Narcissa picked were amazing. They were strappy and gold and just the right height that the dress didn't drag on the floor, but not too tall that I'd fall flat on my ass. The girl was a genius.

_I thought you might need some jewellery so you can borrow my rubies. I can't believe they're for a Gryffindor but Regulus thinks highly of you. See you at the Ball._

_N._

I smiled and placed the ruby choker around my neck, the ruby drop earrings on my ears and the bracelet on my wrist. I have to admit, this girl is a freakin' _genius _because the overall effect with the gold dress was so Gryffindor I could have been Godric's wife.

I left my make up simple and sweet and pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail (with a bit of added help from magic of course... no one likes a curly mess). I looked over myself once in the mirror and smiled at what I saw.

Then I left for the ball. I descended the girls staircase, and smiled at Regulus.

"Well, don't you scrub up well?" He smiled and nodded in approval.

"Why do you sound so surprised about that?" I snorted, linking my arm with his. He smirked and quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, you look beautiful" He replied. I smiled and ducked my head. This was going to be a good night after all. I just knew it.

"What are your friends going to say?" I raised my eyebrow as Regulus and I left the common room.

"Never mind my friends" He smirked. "What about my brother?"

My mouth dropped open. It hadn't actually occurred to me to think about Sirius and his reaction. Sirius would have a _fit_ when he saw me on his brother's arm of course, but I just hoped he wouldn't try anything. It would be an interesting night to say the least.

My stomach clenched as we approached the Great Hall doors. I clutched Regulus' arm tightly as the doors swung open for us and the Ball was suddenly laid out in front of us. The Great Hall had been transformed into a ball room, with more people on the dance floor than I had ever seen inside that room. The house banners hung from the ceiling and the Hogwarts Crest hung at the high end of the room. The Great Hall sky was clear and bright, the stars and full moon adding to most of the lighting. I could see the teachers dotted around the room, watching over their students but also having a good time themselves. Everyone looked so happy and _so beautiful_. The house colours, when combined, really made an impressive display.

"Come on" Regulus pulled my arm and we pushed into the crowd around the room. I saw almost everyone I knew from all the houses. The startled looks on their faces when they saw me with Regulus were perfect. I couldn't actually wait to see my friends reactions.

_Including Sirius'._

"Peyton! You came!" Narcissa exclaimed when we saw her. "And that dress... I told you that dress was perfection" She hugged me briefly and then pulled away, her face alight with a smile. She was still wearing a silver dress but it was different to mine, and looked like it was made of spider silk. Of course she looked beautiful.

"Yes, it's amazing. Thank you so much for the rubies as well" I touched the choker around my throat.

"It's not a problem... just don't tell Bella" She bit her lip. "She'd never forgive me" She whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"I promise you, I won't even talk to her tonight" I smiled. I turned to Regulus. "I should probably go and find Lily" I told him.

"Let's go then" He nodded. I bit my lip, wondering what my friends would say when they saw who I was with. Regulus led the way, as I could barely see over people, even in my heels "There they are" He nodded and pushed through another row of people.

"Prick. What do you want?" I heard Sirius sneer. He obviously couldn't see me yet.

"I'm just bringing a friend to Lily" Regulus answered.

"Oh we don't need Snivellus here" I heard James sighed.

"James! It's _Severus_" Lily sounded exasperated.

"and Oi! I resent being called Snivellus" I exclaimed, pushing past Regulus and grinning at James. I struck a pose and laughed as my friends faces dropped into looks of surprise.

"PEY!"

"SQUIRT!" Lily and James both exclaimed, darting forward to hug me. James lifted me up and swung me around. I laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"You came! I can't believe you came! Sneaky!" Lily slapped my shoulder lightly. "Oh this dress is fantastic!" She admired me. "Where were you hiding it?"

"I wasn't hiding it... Regulus bought it for me" I smiled and placed my arm around Regulus. His grip tightened around my shoulder and I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable. I squeezed him as reassurance.

I glanced at Sirius and saw his face looked like stone. His eyes were piercing and he looked like he was going to curse someone. Marlene, standing beside him, seemed to be forgotten as his eyes travelled up and down my form. She placed her arm on his, hugging herself close to his body. My stomach squirmed but I held his gaze when he met it again.

_Oh Merlin, _he looked so handsome, dressed in robes of deep scarlet with the tiniest amount of gold thread embroidered around the lapels. He'd even combed his hair, and the overall effect reminded me softly of an 18th century aristocrat. I tried to keep my breath steady as I looked away.

"Regulus... I didn't realise you had such good taste in dresses" James smirked, folding his arms across himself. I could see he wasn't exactly amused by my being there with Regulus, throwing a glare my way. I didn't even try and hold his look.

"Now, James. Peyton picked the dress out the other day when we went shopping... I guess Regulus is just extremely perceptive" Lily smiled, resting her hand on James' arm.

"You went shopping, with him?" James frowned, turning to both Lily and myself.

"Well we went shopping with Severus and Regulus was there too" Lily shrugged and shoulder.

"Snivellus goes shopping? What a big girl" He snorted. Lily sighed.

"That's not the point" She muttered. "The point is, Peyton looks fantastic and she's here at the ball!"

I felt my lips pull into a smile, but my eyes were still trained on Sirius'. He looked pissed. He looked livid. He looked hurt. All at once the emotion crossed his features and all at once I felt both good and bad. _Good_ because I know how much this would be killing him. Bad because I _still_ loved him, and at the end of the day I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Would you like to dance?" Regulus ducked his head to whisper in my ear. Sirius' fists clenched tighter and I looked away from him.

"Of course" I smiled, looking up at Regulus. He smiled that brilliant smile that was usually so rare, and placed an arm around my waist as I turned.

We stopped as Sirius' arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. Regulus' eyebrow raised as his older brother stepped forward.

"Hurt her, touch her, break her... in any way, Little Brother" His voice was a low growl, a warning. He glanced at me, his blue eyes piercing my own. "and I _will_ kill you"

"I'm not you, brother. I'm not an idiot" Regulus plucked Sirius' fingers from his arm and replaced his own around my hips.

"Peyton..." He murmured.

"Have fun tonight, Sirius" I smiled slightly at him. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his expression. He looked like he'd lost everything, like he was about to cry.

I wanted to hug him, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to tell him it was ok.

But want and rationality are two different things. And, rationally speaking, I couldn't do all those things because it wasn't ok. It would never be ok. He used me. He tricked me. He hurt me.

I turned away from him and slipped my arms around Regulus, not turning back to look at him.

_If I had, I may have just never turned away again.

* * *

_

The ball proved to be everything that I'd expected – and more. I was so very glad I came after all. I saw old friends who had graduated years before and even met some of the best Quidditch players in the world. It was like a dream come true to be standing next to Catallina Sellin, Seeker for Appleby Arrows. She was my idol. I have to admit, I was a bit of a fan girl.

"I can't believe I just spoke to Catallina Sellin" I squeaked to Regulus as we walked away from the seeker. "She's like... my hero... she's... Oh my merlin!" I squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you!" I squealed.

"I take it you're happy you came then?" Regulus smiled, leading us to the drinks table.

"Yes! I can't thank you enough for making me come" I grinned, brushing some hair off my cheek.

"It was my pleasure" He smiled that smile again and handed me a drink. "Merlin knows it's the most fun I've ever had pissing my brother off"

I smiled and glanced around the room. Sirius was sitting a table with James and Lily. Marlene was also sitting with them but she looked less than impressed. Sirius was doing that thing where he ran his hand through his hair a bunch of times, messing it up so much that it stood on end. He looked upset. My stomach clenched as I watched him turn and point to me and then turn back to James. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about me. Sirius turned again and stared. He'd seen me looking and he held my gaze from across the room. I felt Regulus kiss my head and I turned to look up at him.

"Are you alright?" Regulus murmured. He must have seen what I'd seen. I turned to look back at Sirius but he was gone.

Of course he was gone. It killed me that he was gone.

_Why did he do this to me? Every time I think I'm ok... I'm not._

"I need some air..." I breathed, tearing my eyes away from my friends. Regulus looked concerned and placed a hand on my back.

"Are you _ok_?" He asked again.

"Yeah... It's just hot in there" I smiled. I walked into the cold air and found a place to sit. "Oh... I forgot my drink" I sighed. "Could you..."

"I'll go and get it for you" He nodded, bushing hair off my face again. I nodded and Regulus went back inside.

I sighed and turned to the bushes next to me to watch the fairy lights dance among the leaves. I sat, mesmerised, not even noticing when someone sat beside me.

"We need to talk" A voice said, making me jump out of my skin. Then I stared at the person beside me. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"What do you want?" I sneered, tossing my head to the side to look back inside.

"Like I said, to talk" He replied. "What are you doing with my brother, Peyton?" He asked. I whipped my head around to stare at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" I demanded. Sirius' face remained blank.

"Exactly what is sounds like" He shook his head. "Are you with him to piss me off?"

"Oh how presumptuous of you?" I rolled my eyes. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe, just maybe, I like your brother?"

His mouth dropped open, surprise flourishing his features. "You... like him?"

I winced. I didn't like him. That was a lie.

"As a friend, yes" I said tactfully.

"After everything he's done to me, after everything I warned you about?" He ran a hand through his hair, his emotions getting the best of him. "He's evil Pey... he's..."

"I'm sorry? Evil? And why should I care about everything he's done to you, after everything _you_ did to me?" I exclaimed, balling my hands into fists. I wasn't even sure why I was still sitting next to him. I should have gone back inside and continued ignoring him... but I couldn't move.

"I didn't do anything to you Peyton" He groaned. "That's just what he wants you to think"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"I know what he's told you... I know how he's made this look..." He continued like I hadn't spoken. "I lost you Pey, I realise this... but after that night... when we kissed..." He trailed off and glanced at me. His eyes studied my face desperately searching for something. "I love you, Pey" He murmured, dropping his head. "In more than a 'best friends' kind of way" He added softly.

Time seemed to stop around me. My heart sped up. I didn't know if I was hearing him correctly or not but it sounded like he just said he – "Love me?" I squeaked. "You love me?"

"Yes. I do" He nodded. Our eyes met again. "I always have"

I frowned, feeling my breath catch in my throat. "Then why ask Marlene? Why kiss me, and lead me on, only to ask my best friend to this stupid ball?" I threw my hands into the air in frustration. "Do you realise how little sense you're making right now? _Do_ you?" My voice rose in anger and I stood to walk away. This was just another one of his little games, I was sure of it.

"No, Pey wait... let me explain" He rose as well and pulled me back to him.

"Don't _touch_ me" I shrieked, wrenching my arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me" I lowered my voice. "You tell me your brother is evil, yet he's been nothing but kind and caring over everything. You said you love me, yet you ask my best friend to the ball right in front of me. You lead me on because I turned your hair pink... and you broke my heart for fun?" I fumed, pacing back to the bench. "Why the fuck should I let you explain everything?"

"Because I _didn't_ lead you on to get you back for the hair thing!" He exclaimed, frustration seeping through his words. "That's what he _wants _you to think"

"But you never denied it" I snapped.

"Because I had no idea what the bloody hell you were on about!" He paced over to me. "I asked Marlene because she _told me_ that you wanted to go with Regulus... even though I had warned you away from him, you were planning on going behind my back" His voice softened and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't flinch away. I couldn't move. His words had shocked me, sending my brain reeling.

"She... she what?" I murmured. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me further away from the ball.

"Please let me explain?" He sighed. "James, Lily and I have been talking it over... It makes sense to me now" He pulled us to a stop in a darker area. I shivered, reluctant to get closer. "Please Peyton. You're my best friend... I miss you so much" He shrugged out of the jacket of his robes and held it out to me.

If what he was saying was true, then both Marlene and Regulus had lied to keep us apart. None of it made sense to me anymore.

"I guess... you better explain everything" I swallowed, taking the robe and sitting on the bench beside him.

He smiled happily and joined me.

_Rationality told me to not trust him... but it was high time I listened to my heart.

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**This chapter was written and edited in hospital. I'm doing a lot better than I was, trust me. I'm only here now because they want to make sure I'm not dehydrated anymore. I should be out tomorrow :D I'm getting the 'sane one' to upload this for me, so I hope he succeeds haha. I just have a quick forewarning of the next few chapters... I hope you get the significance of them. They're written slightly differently... mainly I want Sirius to be in your good books again :D If you don't understand them then of course I'll explain on my blog, but you're all smart people. You'll be fine. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you also for your well wishes! I will reply to each and every review you sent me when I get out of hospital (There are just too many to do via phone!) Thank you all. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**Xo Plea**

**Sane One's Note:  
****Har har. I did it right. I deserve a cookie :)**

**xx**


	31. I'm Sirius Black

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter31: I'm Sirius Black.

* * *

**

"_Please_. It wasn't _that_ good" She waved her hand and smirked. I raised my eyebrows and pulled her to a stop in front of the portrait. The cheeky cow would eat her words or my name wasn't Sirius Black.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "Not that good, hey?"

"No. Not that good" She shook her head, her blonde curls falling over her face. "In fact, I'd go as far to say I have had bet –"

Hearing enough of her words to accept the challenge, I jerked her forward and crashed my lips to hers. I held her close to me, running my fingers through her hair to hook around her neck so I could dip her back slightly. I deepened the kiss and she didn't even mind. In fact, she actually gasped.

_Yeah, I'm just that good_.

"Better now, love?" I grinned cockily. She seemed a little breathless.

"Well... uhm.. .I..." She stammered.

"That's what I thought" I clucked her chin with my finger. "_Acid Pop_" I gave the password to the fat lady, seeing as how Peyton seemed too incapacitated to think straight. I stared when I realised the fat lady was fanning herself and blinking rapidly.

"Fancy kissing me like that?" She breathed. I exchanged a look with Peyton. _Gross._ "Oh you're not fun" She sighed and swung forward.

We walked inside and went to our respective staircases. I watched her walk, smiling as I realised she actually liked me back... Not just in a friends way but... she actually liked me. I couldn't believe that the girl I'd been wanting for years, who I always swore was nothing more than a friend, actually liked me too.

I wanted to dance... jump around... laugh... just generally be a pounce... but I couldn't. She'd think I was an idiot... more so than she already does anyway.

I just wanted her in my arms all the time now.

"Sleep with me" I blurted out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me.

"SIRIUS!" she exclaimed, smacking my shoulder with her free hand.

_Balls. Bad choice of words. _

"I most certainly will not!" she shook her head.

"Pey! Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that" I shook my head, trying to clear it. I held her wrists so she couldn't smack me again. "I meant like we used to. I miss snuggling with you" I smiled easily. It was always easy to smile at Peyton.

She bit her lip and glanced from me to her staircase. Then she shook her head. "I can't... Marlene and Alice are probably back and wondering where I am... Tomorrow?" She offered. I sighed and dropped my head.

"Any girl would die at the chance to be in my bed..."

"And that's meant to impress me... how?" She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

I winced. _Think man, think! How the hell was talking about other girls meant to impress her!_

"Like I said Pey... one of a kind" I replied smoothly, ducking to kiss her before she could say anything more.

"Goodnight, Sirius Black" She murmured, smiling.

"Goodnight, Peyton Fox" I replied. I watched her walk up the staircase until I could no longer see her.

Then I punched the air happily and ran up my own stairs two at a time. I burst into my room, scaring the other guys.

"How's Pey? Did you find her?" James asked as soon as he saw it was me.

"She's fine... great... yeah I found her" I nodded, trying to act all cool about it. My heart thudded rapidly in my chest.

"That's good... What made her so upset?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding into bed.

"Oh... I don't know. She didn't say" I shrugged, doing the same. "But she's ok now" I assured him.

_She's better than ok... she's amazing._

I sighed and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Peyton fox.

It was wicked.

* * *

I didn't say anything to her about the kiss the next day because we were always surrounded by people. I was going to over breakfast but her and Lily were discussing dresses so rapidly I wondered if they had their own language.

No, I wouldn't bring last night up in front of our friends because if I was going to ask her to the ball and tell her I really _really_ liked her... I wanted to do it properly... and in private.

Still... it couldn't hurt to tease her some more. She had to know by now that I would ask her eventually. I mean I kissed her...

"Peyton Rae Fox!" I shouted across the transfiguration classroom. She looked up from the teacup in front of her with interest.

"Yes, Sirius Orion Black?" She replied airily. McGonagall looked over, a faintly irritated look on her face but she said nothing. I think she had come to accept that no matter how far away you sat us, we would always disturb the class.

"I have a question I've been wanting to ask you!" I shouted, grinning. Peter and Remus exchanged a glance and James turned around in his seat.

"Ugh, finally" Lily muttered under her breath. Peyton didn't say anything so I continued.

"It's about the ball!"

"Keep talking" She nodded.

"Do you think James and I should do the whole 'we're best friends and we're wearing matching dress robes' thing, or break off onto our own? Because _he_ thinks he looks better in maroon and _I _think I look better in gold, but we still want to—"

"Har har very funny" She cut me off, shooting a glare my way before turning back to her work. Remus and James started laughing and I grinned.

_Yeah, I am totally going to ask her tonight._

Although she looked a little pissed right now... Maybe I'd ask her after lunch...

My brother said something to her and I laughed to myself. The idiot really thought she'd respond? Peyton didn't respond to him anymore... Except for now... What the hell was she doing?

Even Regulus looked surprised that she was replying to him. He said something back and then she turned her whole body to face him, talking to him like she was relaying the secret to life itself.

_What the fuuuuck?_

"Are you really going to ask Pey?" Marlene murmured from beside me. I tore my eyes away from Peyton and my brother to look at her.

"I really think I am, Marley..." I nodded, smiling slightly. Talking to Marlene about Peyton was kind of a touchy subject. You see, the reason why Marlene and I had broken up so many time was because of Peyton. Because Marlene figured out, even before I did, that I liked her a little more than I should have. I was just too stupid to do anything about it... and well, Marlene can be _very_ persuasive when she wants something.

But not this time. Peyton is mine now.

"Good... She'll be really happy" Marley smiled slightly. "Although, I kind of think she wants to go with Regulus" She nodded past me to Peyton. I frowned.

"No. She doesn't" I shook my head. "Why would she?"

"Oh just something she said about him being totally amazing" Marlene waved her hand. "Something like that... I mean, look how they are together" she nodded toward Regulus and Peyton again and this time I turned.

My blood boiled. Regulus brushed his fingers down Peyton's face as he pushed hair over her ear. The look he gave her was so intimate I wanted to crush his soul.

Peyton laughed. Her beautiful laugh that I loved to hear rang across the room like bells. I glared at both of them. She turned around and glanced at me, before turning back to Regulus.

_Oh how I hated him_.

"She won't go with him" I grunted, feeling just a little more than _slightly_ pissed off.

"How do you know he hasn't already asked her?" Marley shrugged.

"Because I kissed her" I admitted, feeling slightly guilty about telling her... I mean, I hadn't even told James yet and I always tell him things like this... _we aren't girls I swear.._. Marlene's eyes widened and she sat up straighter.

"You what?" She hissed, leaning toward me.

"Last night" I nodded. Then I sighed. "You were right Marlene, when we broke up. You said that you could tell I was in love with someone else..." I turned back and looked at Peyton. "I'm so in love with that girl it's not even half funny" I murmured.

Marlene didn't say anything else. Nothing had to be said. She and I both knew how I felt.

As soon as class was over I shot to my feet, took three strides over to Peyton's desk and yanked her from her seat, pulling her out of the door before he books were even in her bag. "Merlin Sirius, where's the damn fire?" she grunted, pulling us both to a stop in the corridor.

"What the hell?" Was all I said, staring down at her. Her gorgeous, sea-blue eyes stared up at me intently, and for a moment I was lost.

"What the hell, what?" She asked airily. "You're the one acting like the classroom's on fire" She shrugged.

"I meant" I growled softly, losing control of my temper. "What the hell was that with my brother?" I waved my hand back toward the classroom. She glanced behind me.

"Oh... that?" She blinked, looking back to me. "Your brother was just telling me a joke" she shrugged again. "Why?"

"Looked a little bit more like a _joke_ to me" I raised my eyebrow. I took a step closer and she took one back. I wanted nothing more than to just take her in my arms and kiss her. Tell her that I loved her and when she even looked at Regulus, I went crazy with jealousy. But our friends were watching us. I could feel their curious stares on our back. "He's an asshole, Pey" I murmured, settling for picking up her hands and running my thumb over her knuckles. I brushed them softly against my lips, holding her gaze like it was a life line.

She sighed.

"Looks like it runs in the family then, doesn't it?" She shrugged her shoulder and plucked her hand from mine. She gave me a pointed look before joining the rest of the group.

I stared after her, my temper close to snapping.

I'm the asshole? My brother gets me kicked out of home, associates with Death eaters and _I'm the asshole. _

Nice. Real nice. As much as I loved Pey, I couldn't help thinking that she could be the biggest bitch sometimes.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**In case you haven't noticed that whole thing was in Sirius' POV. I'm doing things a little differently – instead of having Sirius and Peyton sit down and talk about what happened... I'm going to show you **** Interesting? Well, you have Gypsytraveler to thank for it. **

**I'm much better now, home at last. Apparently nurses don't appreciate AVPM played from a laptop a full blast... nor do they like you singing along. **_**Whoops. **_

**There are some new banners on my blog of the dresses. I had fun making those **** Till next time my dears, and till more Sirius.**

**Xo Plea**


	32. I Deserved that

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter 32: I deserved that

* * *

**

"Pads, why are we even in the library?" James wrinkled his nose, pulling the snitch out of his pocket to play with.

"Because I don't feel like going back to the common room yet" I mumbled, resting my head on my hands. Two Hufflepuff girls watched James muck around with the snitch, giggling behind their hands. I smirked slightly when James didn't even notice. Merlin, that boy was still blind as ever, even though he 'wasn't' in love with Lily Evans anymore.

_My ass he wasn't._

"Sirius Black and James Potter in the library?" A voice said behind us. "Now there's something you don't see every day" Marlene ran a hand over my back as she walked around the table. She pulled out a chair and shot a dark look at the Hufflepuff girls before she sat.

"I could say the same thing to you" I pointed out, raising my eyebrows as she fluffed her hair.

"I'm helping Alice get some books for research" she waved her hand. There was a crash from one of the stacks and the three of us looked around. "Alice?" Marlene called out warily.

"I can't reach the book I need..." She called back. James chuckled and stood.

"I'll go help her" He disappeared in search of Alice.

"Such a nice guy" Marlene smiled, leaning forward to trace her fingers over my hand. She wanted something. I knew that look. That was her 'I'm on the prowl' look. I'd fallen for that look too many times. I grunted in response. I was in no mood for her right now. I was still sulking about what Peyton said this morning.

Childish? Yes... But I hate my brother so I'm mad.

"I was talking to Peyton before... She knows you're mad at her" Marlene spoke again. I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

"She does?" I asked, moving my arm away from her hands. She sighed.

"Yeah... she knows you're mad but she doesn't know what to do..." Marlene traced the pattern of the wood on the table top with her slender finger.

"About what?" I prompted, in no mood for dramatics.

"Well about you and Regulus... she said she can't decide if she wants to go with you... or your brother" Marlene bit her lip, her icy-blue eyes widening. "Please don't tell her I said anything... I swore I'd stay quiet but..." She reached for my arm again, her legs brushing against mine under the table.

"Then why are you telling me?" I groaned, shaking her hand off my arm.

"Because Sirius, I care about you... even if we're over and you're totally gaga over Peyton... I still care about you" Her expression softened and she dropped her voice. "She was talking to Lily about it... Peyton likes you... but she likes Regulus too... and in my opinion... I think she's going to choose him"

"She wouldn't" I hissed, glaring at her.

"You have been pissing her off with hinting about asking her" Marlene pointed out. "Maybe she thinks you won't do it..."

"But I kissed her... twice... how can she no –"

Marlene's eyes flashed. "Makes no difference if she likes Regulus too" She pointed out. "My bet is... he's kissed her as well... and you kissing her only made her confusion worse" Marlene shrugged a shoulder and inspected her nails. "I know we've had our differences Sirius... but... Maybe it's time you let her go"

"Let her..."

"Merlin, Alice... how many books did you need from the top shelf?" James interrupted my question. I shut my mouth with a snap.

"Enough" Alice shrugged. "Thanks for your help, James" She smiled at James as they returned to the table. I didn't say anything. Marlene's words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head; _Maybe she's already kissed him. She likes Regulus as well. Lily and I were talking to her and she knows you're mad... but she likes Regulus as well. _I shook my head. If Peyton wanted to go with my brother than I wasn't going to stop her. I wouldn't get in her way.

"Come on, let's go" I mumbled, getting to my feet and following my friends out of the library.

I followed my friends, listening to them talk and laugh about the Ball.

"Hey... don't beat yourself up over Peyton" Marlene nudged me as we walked. "I'm sure she'll see that you actually like her"

"You know, I'd like to believe that" I muttered. My mind flitted back to how friendly the two looked in class today... and how she'd smiled at his touch. My stomach flopped. "but I don't think she will"

"Well she's silly... I mean I think my biggest regret is letting you go" Marlene sighed. I turned and looked at her surprised. "Oh come on Sirius, like you haven't noticed" She smiled, a light blush touching her cheeks.

"Yeah but I was a pretty crappy boyfriend" I rolled my eyes. "And we fought all the time"

She laughed. "That's true" She nodded. James glanced at me, a questioning look on his face. I shrugged and he turned around to give the password to the Fat Lady.

"I hope you mean it's true that we fought and not true that I was a crappy boyfriend" I said to Marlene, my stomach exploding with nerves at the thought of seeing Peyton. Marlene laughed again as James and Alice walked through the portrait hole.

Marlene laughed. "You weren't a crappy boyfriend" She shook her head. I stepped through the portrait hole, catching of site of Peyton watching me. Annoyance with her stabbed my chest and I bit my tongue. I turned to help Marlene through.

"Hey Marley... do you want to go with the ball with me? Just as friends but..."

"Yes! Oh yes!" she squealed. She hugged me around the neck tightly and linked hands with mine. It was like a blur, two seconds and that was it.

_Sweet frick. I do believe I will regret this..._

Marlene dragged me over to the others. "OH MY GOSH! PEY! LILS! Guess what _just_ happened!" She squealed.

"Oh no fucking way..." Lily swore loudly. James and I both gave her an alarmed look. Lily was like Peyton and almost never swore... although when her temper got the best of her she did.

"Sirius just asked me to the ball!" Marlene bounced on her toes and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Peyton still hadn't said anything so I smiled at her.

"Looks like everyone's happy" I said, turning away from Peyton to kiss Marlene on the cheek. What I really meant was everyone was happy to ask who they wished... and in Peyton's case that was my brother.

I didn't see anything other than Peyton's jaw dropping open. She shut it quickly and turned to Peter.

"Looks like you were wrong" She said, her voice thick like she was about to cry. Her lip trembled.

"Peyton! Aren't you happy for me?" Marlene chirped.

Peyton turned and swallowed a couple of times. Her eyes had gone glassy. _Uh oh... _

"Yeah. Thrilled" She forced a smile. "Excuse me" She stood and walked to the staircase. My stomach felt like I'd swallowed lead.

_I think I've made a mistake. _

"What the hell Sirius?" Lily hissed before pushing me out of the way to go after Peyton.

I sank into the seat and stared at the fire.

"Well... erm... congratulations" Remus murmured. James was looking in only a way he could get away with looking. He looked disappointed.

"I better go see what her problem is" Marlene sighed, kissing my cheek before walking away. As soon as she was gone, James leant forward his brown eyes piercing mine.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to ask Peyton?" He demanded.

"Things change Prongs" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Want to explain how they change so dramatically that you ask your ex-girlfriend in front of a girl who's clearly in love with you?" He scowled and pointed after Peyton. I was actually glad he didn't know I'd kissed her. He would have punched me.

_Not like I didn't deserve it... _

"She doesn't love me. She likes my brother" I shook my head, scowling into the fire. "I don't know how she could considering he's a fucking –"

"You are an asshole" Peyton said from behind me. Her voice was cold and full of hate. I was a little surprised by the tone. My heart stopped when I saw her.

She'd been crying. Her nose was red and she had tear tracks down her cheeks. My heart broke because I knew it was my fault.

"Peyton... I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't even bother" She snarled. "Here's your jersey" She threw it at me. "Go to hell" She hissed, before turning on her heel and walking out of the common room.

"Yeah... she doesn't love you _at all_" James snapped sarcastically as he stood and exited after her.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. What a complete balls up this was.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Parker, her brother, paced over to me, his face livid.

"What did you _do_?" Bradley looked just as mad as Parker.

"I didn't _do_ anything to her" I muttered. The brothers folded their arms and stared at me, waiting for me to say something else.

I didn't. I couldn't. I knew I'd done wrong. The common went quiet for a few minutes until –

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT ME!" I heard Marlene shriek from the girls staircase.

"YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT!" Lily shrieked back. "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Oh what now?" I muttered. Marlene paced over to me, her hand pressed to her face.

"She hit me" She pouted. Lily, close behind her, glared at me.

"YOU" She pointed a finger, her green eyes flashing. I stood and held my hands up in defence.

"I haven't done anything!" I exclaimed.

"You asked Marlene to the dance. You know Peyton likes you!" Lily snarled, reminding me a little too much of James when he's mad.

"So what? It's none of your business who I ask!" I shot to my feet, scowling at the red head.

"IT IS WHEN YOU BREAK HER HEART!" Lily shrieked. "You kissed her, Sirius. You _kissed _her and then go and ask her so-called BEST FRIEND to the ball?" Lily shot a poisonous glare to Marlene.

All at once people started yelling. Mainly Parker and Bradley.

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"YOU FUCKING KISSED OUR SISTER AND THEN ASKED THIS WHORE!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOU?"

I stood and closed my eyes. How could I fuck up so badly? All because she wanted to ask my brother to the stupid ball?

"THAT'S MY FUCKING SISTER, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR FACE IN!"

The two brothers stepped closer to me, threatening me. I growled low in the back of my throat, waiting for one of them to throw a punch so I could throw one back.

_Hey, if Pey hated me now then it couldn't hurt to hit her brothers, could it?_

"BOOGER! PICKLE!" Peyton exclaimed from the portrait hole, seeing both her brothers nose to nose with me. She didn't look at me at all, just scowled at her brothers. "What the hell are you doing?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Guys... leave him alone" James sighed, walking over and putting his hands on their shoulders. "I got this" he nodded. In one swift movement James pulled back his fist and smacked it into my face.

I crumpled to the floor. So I guess he knew about the kiss. I deserved it. Especially from James. Peyton was like a sister to him... he'd protect her with his life if he had to.

I lay on the floor, clutching my nose. I didn't try and say anything to anyone. I deserved everything I'd gotten. I'd hurt the one thing that had been in my life consistently since I was 12 years old.

I'd hurt my best friend.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Well everyone seems to like Sirius' POV. There'll be another one coming soon. I hope you don't hate him as much now :P**

**I'm also uploading this NOW, because there will be a delay in tomorrow as I'm going shopping early in the morning with mama.**

**Xo Plea**


	33. Temper, Temper

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter33: Temper, Temper

* * *

**

Peyton ignored me. So did James. And Lily. In fact, the only people who weren't ignoring me were Remus, Peter, Alice and of course Marlene. Although even Remus and Peter wouldn't talk to me when Peyton was around. To say days were quieter now was an understatement.

I stepped inside the portrait hole and looked around for my team. I saw James and Peyton relaxing by the window, her head in his lap. That was meant to be my lap her head was in. I was meant to be playing with her hair. She was meant to be mine.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the two of them.

"You two know about training tonight?" I asked.

"Yes" James replied testily, with a nod of his head. Peyton just looked away. She couldn't even look at me. It hurt... a lot..."We'll be there" James finished with a hint of 'fuck off you're not wanted'

"Cool" I sighed, taking the hint and walking away. Not only had I lost Peyton, but I'd lost James. We'd never had a fight in 7 years and now it was my fault we were. If only I hadn't been so stupid...

"I'm gonna go for a walk" I heard Peyton mutter. She stood, dropped some homework on the table and pulled the beanie off James' head before walking out of the door.

I followed her, hoping to talk to her about everything that had happened.

She stepped out of the castle and into the bitter November day. She shivered and pulled the beanie low over her hair. I kept my distance, just following quietly until she stopped and sat in a secluded place by the lake.

I wanted to walk out and sit with her. Hold her when she shivered. But I didn't. I hesitated. I didn't know what I'd say.

"So I heard about the showdown between you and my brother. I must say. I'm impressed" Regulus' voice made me jump. I thought we'd been alone down by the lake. I turned to the left and saw him skipping rocks on the water edge. How _hadn't _I seen him there before?

I growled low in my throat, wanting to launch out and kill him.

"It wasn't me who had the showdown, it was James" Peyton rolled her eyes. "I love the way this place twists things around" she sighed bitterly.

Regulus skipped one more rock before joining her on the slightly damp grass. She smiled lightly at him and my heart sank. She really did like his company.

I wouldn't disturb them. I'd let them be.

It looks like my little brother finally won.

I didn't see Pey again until training. She didn't look like she wanted to be here, sitting in the locker room with a blank expression on her face. I hadn't seen her smile for days.

"We're just working on drills today guys" I addressed the team when they gathered on the pitch. "Off you go" I dismissed them. On impulse I grabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her back to me. I needed to talk to her. It couldn't wait any longer. "Peyton, a word please?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Yes Captain?" She asked, focusing her gaze on something behind me.

"Did I see you with my brother today?" I asked in a quiet voice. In hindsight, probably not the _best_ way to start off...

"Maybe. So what if you did. It's not like you care" She shrugged a shoulder, refusing to meet my gaze. It killed me not to be able to look into those azure eyes and know what she was thinking.

"Peyton, I told you he's bad news and – "

"Oh shut the fuck up" She snarled at me. I winced. "You say your brother is evil and bad news and a little snot, but I have news for you Sirius. He's been nothing but _nice to me_ while you've been a complete asshole" She finally snapped her gaze onto mine and I recoiled. She looked like she wanted to kill me. "I couldn't _believe_ you would do something like this to me. _Me. _Your supposed 'best friend'" She shrieked. "But you're not now. I hope you go to hell and never come back. I hope you're hit by a bludger on Sunday and you die. All I did to you was turn your hair pink and you do _this_ to me?" Her words both stung and surprised me.

He was so mad at me that she wished death one me... but left me confused. What did she mean about her turning my hair pink?

"Pey, I... what?" He frowned, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"You know what, fuck you. You win. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She shrieked. Tears tipped over the edge of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. I looked away. I couldn't see her cry. "Because you do. You win. You... you broke my heart Sirius Black. So fuck you. Just..." Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard every word like she'd yelled it.

I didn't say anything for a while I didn't know what to say. She wouldn't let me explain myself. She wouldn't let me explain that the only reason why I asked Marlene was because she wanted my brother. The one person who fucking ruined my life and made me hell. The one person I'd always be second best to.

I felt my temper boil. If she wouldn't let me explain myself then she could live with whatever twisted belief she had. I mean, I _am an asshole after all. _

"Why should I care about _your heart_, when apparently I'm _an asshole_ who is on the same level, if not worse, than my _brother_?" My voice was icy cold and calm as I mimicked her words.

"Yeah. You are worse" She snorted through her nose "Regulus wouldn't do anything like this to me. He wouldn't lead me on, kiss me, act all concerned when really you were sulking because I was better than you at something" Her voice was louder again but her words were wrong. So wrong. I hadn't thought about her turning my hair pink in such a long time. To be honest I thought she was a bloody genius. I couldn't believe she thought that's why I asked Marlene.

_Fuck she_ _is so stupid!_

"No Regulus _wouldn't _do this" I agreed. "When Regulus doesn't get his own way he uses unforgivables. He won't break your heart but he'll torture you until you don't remember who you are" I yelled at her, gripping her upper arms in a vice grip. I wanted to shake her until she screamed for me to stop, until I'd shaken enough sense into her to see what an idiot she was being. "But hey, if you want that then fine. Fuck off. I don't care because I'm an asshole, remember?"

She didn't say anything for a minute. When she did he voice was soft. "I loved you, Sirius Black. I thought maybe, for the first time in my life I wouldn't be second best to Marlene. I hated myself for resenting my best friend because she had you. I should have been happy for her. But it doesn't matter now. She's got you and you know what? I'm happy for you guys. You deserve each other"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. There was quite a big difference between hearing you broke someone's heart... and them loving you. I stared into her sea-blue orbs, wondering how on earth I was even going to fix this.

"You... you love me?" I stammered, the wind taken right out of my argument.

"Loved, Sirius. Past tense" She shrugged a shoulder. I couldn't breathe. _Past tense. I lost. _"Excuse me captain, but I need to skip training. I'm sure you understand" She turned, and scooped her broom up.

"Pey... I..."

She ignored me, walking away. James landed beside me.

"I told you she loved you"

"Shut up, James" I growled, my hands clenching.

"You broke her heart. You lost her" He spoke again.

"Are you done?" I glared at him.

"Do you realise what you've done?" He asked, his eyes flashing.

"Yes. I realise I've lost one of the best things in my life. I've lost the one girl who's been a constant in the mess that's my life. Yes. I know what I've fucking done" I bellowed at him, my temper snapping when looking at his smug expression.

"Good. I'm going to help you get her back" He nodded. I blinked.

"Why?"

"Because you are my best mate... and I hate seeing you like this" He clapped me on the shoulder. "But I swear to fucking Godric, if you hurt her again I will personally kill you" He growled, looking very un-James-like.

"Point taken" I nodded, swinging my leg over my broom and kicking into the air.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**This is late and I apologise. I had family commitments today that kept me away from the computer all day... You know how it is... real life calls. I also have 99+ emails sitting and waiting for me in my inbox... I'm not going to reply to them this time, for the first time ever... I'm going to start fresh and start replying again when the reviews for chapter 33 come in. I'm sorry but it will take me literally hours to go through them, and (if you guys want me to work more on Peyton) I just don't have that kind of time. I apologise but know I'm going to go and read every single one. If there's a question in them I will reply. If not... next time!**

**Thank you all so much. Really, from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the ones that make writing this worthwhile.**

**Xo Plea**

**p.s. this is the last Sirius POV... I would have done more except it was only an experiment :) **


	34. The Ball

**Fuel to the Fire**

Chapter34: The Ball

**FYI – This is still in Sirius' POV... I forgot about this chapter when I posted 33. Whoops. Xo Plea

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh, I finally found my dress!" Marlene fell onto the couch beside me when her and Alice returned from Hogsmeade. Because there were an unusual amount of students staying behind for the ball over Christmas break, we were allowed into Hogsmeade every day.

The girls thought it was wonderful. Personally I couldn't see the appeal.

"That's nice" I answered, plucking a card from the stack in front of me and placing it on top of the pile on the coffee table. James, Lily and I cringed, waiting for it to explode.

"Do you want to see it?" Marlene placed a hand on my arm.

"Not right now... I'll wait for the dance" I murmured. This whole dance thing was driving me crazy. It was all Marlene could talk about. I was kind of wishing it would be over.

"Oh... ok... Lily... have you got a dress yet?" She asked the red head.

"No. Pey and I are going shopping tomorrow" Lily answered without looking up. Lily was a fantastic grudge holder... I'm assuming the only reason why she was even associating with me was because of James.

"Oh... that'll be nice" Marlene sighed. "I thought she wasn't going though"

"Peyton's not going?" I asked, dropping my card on the pile without thinking. It exploded in a burst of flame and soot. We all coughed and Lily lunged for the glass of water next to her.

"No... no she's not. She doesn't feel like it" she answered, still coughing as the small fire was put out.

"Why?" I asked. Lily fixed me with a hard look.

"I don't know, Sirius. Why would she want to go somewhere and see people being _happy_ and having _fun_" She snarled, her green eyes flashing. I looked away from her, a little frightened. I knew exactly what she meant and it didn't make my feelings any better.

"Oh she's just being dramatic" Marlene waved her hand airily. "I'm sure she will be fine"

"Lily, don't" James grabbed Lily's arms as she reached for her wand. Marlene didn't appear to notice anything.

I smirked. I was glad Peyton had friends like Lily to back her up.

We didn't start another game after that. James sat and tried to explain the Quidditch plays that we were working on to Lily and I sat and watched in amusement. Lily just wasn't getting it, no matter how many times James tried to understand.

"So this one goes... this way?" Lily traced the little dot on the piece of parchment.

"No!" James exclaimed, chuckling slightly. He grabbed her hand and traced her finger himself. "It goes this way... see... passes to this one... who dodges left... right... left... passes back to the first dot and hopefully... SCOOORESSSS!" He exclaimed loudly, making Lily jump. She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You brat" She smiled fondly, studying James with those shocking green eyes.

James smiled back, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I felt a stab of jealousy as I watched them. I wanted that with Peyton. I wanted to be able to sit and laugh and make her giggle. I wanted her to look at me like Lily looked at James (even though they both swore there was nothing there, it was freakin' obvious) and I wanted to be able to look at her like James looks at Lily.

I stood without a word and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Oh... Sorry Moony" I said dully as I almost knocked my friend over.

"No harm done Pads" Remus shrugged a shoulder. "Where are you off too?" He asked.

"Just away" I shrugged.

"James and Lily?" He sighed, casting a wary look inside. I laughed.

"No... they're actually being civil... I think I like the insults better to be honest" I smiled. "I just... need to get away for a while" I felt my smile drop. Remus' eyebrows twitched and he stuck his hands in his robe pockets.

"Would you like some company?" He asked.

I contemplated saying no, but that was the good part about Remus... even if you did, he'd find some excuse to come with you anyway. He was the friend I turned to when I needed to talk things over.

"Sure" I nodded and the two of us made our way outside the castle. Nothing was said for a long time, until we were deep in the forest.

"How are you Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. I knew he wasn't just asking about my health.

"Miserable" I admitted. "She hates me. She likes my brother and I'm fairly sure she thinks I did this to get her back for the pink hair thing" I let out a growl of frustration.

"Why would she think that?" Remus wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I don't know... but when she was yelling at me at training the other day... She said '_all I did to you was turn your hair pink, and you do this to me'_" I repeated exactly what she had said. I couldn't get the words out of my head so I knew they were exact.

"Well... I can kind of see how she would think that – "

"But to believe it? That's not Peyton" I shook my head. "No. I'm betting my brother planted the thought in her head"

"Sirius, I think you give your brother a little too much credit, don't you?" Remus snorted, drawing his coat closer around him.

"No. No that is _exactly _something he would do... He's crafty and smart like that... and he'd do it in such a way that it wouldn't sound like he was telling her" I shook my head.

"I don't think so... but come on... We have a dance class" Remus clamped a hand to my shoulder and turned us back toward the castle.

We didn't say anything else on the matter, but nothing needed to be said. Peyton was mad at me and I had a feeling it was all my brothers fault.

* * *

"Prick. What do you want?" I sneered when I saw my brother push through the crowd in front of us. The Great Hall was more packed than I had ever seen it for the ball, as ex students had turned up to celebrate Hogwarts 800th year.

"I'm just bringing a friend to Lily" He answered me, giving me the usual, haughty sneer.

"Oh we don't need Snivellus here" James rolled his eyes with a smile.

"James! It's Severus" She sighed, exasperated. I grinned over her head to James and she gave us both a look.

"OI! I resent being called Snivellus" The voice I heard did not belong to Severus Snape at all. That voice gave me shivers. I knew exactly who it belonged to even before I saw the girl it belonged to.

She pushed past Regulus and I stopped breathing. She looked stunning. That was the only word for it. The gold dress clung to her frame perfectly and she looked taller. She'd left her makeup natural, which is always a plus because she didn't need it, and her hair was sleek and straight. As much as I loved her curls, that look was just as good.

"SQUIRT!" James exclaimed, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around. Lily and her exchanged words but I didn't hear any of it. My ears were buzzing with regret.

She hated me based on a lie my brother told. She hated me because I asked Marlene, but technically that was her fault too... I mean she did say she liked Regulus too. How could she like both of us and how could she like him more than me?

Even so, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was more stunning than anyone else in the room.

She didn't take her eyes off me as James and Lily bickered beside us. I was so pissed at her for coming with my brother. I was so pissed at my brother because I knew he was the one who told her I'd done it to get her back. I was so hurt because I lost her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted _her_.

"Would you like to dance?" Regulus ducked his head to whisper in her ear. The gesture was so intimate. Too intimate. I clenched my fists to refrain from hitting him as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Of course" she smiled. Regulus smiled back – something I rarely see my brother do – and he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

They turned to walk away but I stopped them. I'm not sure why I did, but I had to say something. _Anything_.

"Hurt her, touch her, break her... in any way, Little Brother" My voice was a low growl, a warning. I glanced at Peyton, studying her beautiful blue eyes. "and I _will_ kill you"

"I'm not you, brother. I'm not an idiot" Regulus plucked my fingers from his arm and replaced his arm own around Peyton's hips. I gritted my teeth, wanting to fly at him.

"Peyton..." I murmured, desperately wanting to make things right.

"Have fun tonight, Sirius" She smiled slightly at me. I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

_I lost. _

"Come on, Sirius" Lily patted my shoulder. Marlene pushed her out of the way and she wrapped herself around my torso.

"Let's go and get a drink, babe" She smiled, kissing my cheek softly. I nodded and followed her as despair slowly seeped through me.

I watched Peyton all night, dancing with people, laughing with people, she was so carefree... so happy. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my arms on the table in front of me.

"You guys know I didn't do this to get her back for the hair thing" I moaned to my friends.

"I know mate... but that's what she thinks" James tipped his butterbeer toward me.

"Regulus must have told her" Peter nodded.

"I _know_ he told her! I don't know why he told her but obviously she believes him... I mean look at them. She likes him" I turned and pointed at the two of them talking and laughing together. "I guess you were right" I murmured to Marlene beside me.

"Uh... about what?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah...Marlene was right about _what_?" Lily raised her eyebrow, glancing at the girl beside me.

"Peyton liking Regulus" I replied. "Remember you told me Pey had told you that she liked Regulus as well as me but didn't know who she liked more?" I ran a hand through my hair. I was frustrated. I was stressed. Good Godric I wished they served something stronger than butterbeer at these things.

"_What_?" Lily hissed, leaning forward in her seat. "You fucking _cow_ you _told _him that!" James held her back before she could do any damage. I looked between the girls, from Lily's livid face to Marlene's pale one.

"Wait... what the hell is going on here?" I turned between the girls. Marlene squirmed in her seat. "Marlene?" She didn't say anything, she just looked away. "Lily?"

"What exactly did she say?" Lily grunted, leaning into James.

"She said that Peyton had told you and Marlene that she wanted to go with Regulus to the ball... but she was caught between me and Regulus because... she knew... how mad I'd be..." I trailed off, watching Lily's expression change from livid to downright frightening. "You lied to me?" I demanded of Marlene, running my hands through my hair again.

"I didn't... _lie..." _I didn't hear the rest. I was too angry. I just turned and looked at Peyton across the room again. I stared and held her gaze. I had to tell her what happened. I had to explain.

Regulus saw me looking and ducked to kiss her head. Peyton broke our gaze and looked up at him. I clenched my teeth and my fists and turned back to my friends.

"I want _nothing_ more to do with you" I snarled at Marlene. "I have to go" I stood, grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and walked from the room. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away.

I found a dark spot out in the cold and contemplated changing forms and running far away. I can't believe I'd fallen for Marlene's lies. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just ask Peyton about it? Why was I so –

"Oh I forgot my drink" I heard Peyton's voice sigh. I peered around the pole I was sitting behind and saw her with Regulus, meters away from me. "Could you..."

"I'll go and get it for you" He nodded, brushing hair off her face again. She nodded and Regulus disappeared.

As soon as he was gone her shoulders slumped and she turned to stare blankly into the bushes beside her. I took this as my opportunity to talk to her.

"We need to talk" I said. She jumped and turned to stare at me. The look on her face said I was the last person she wanted to talk to.

_This would be fun...

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Short one right now. There'll be another chapter when I wake in the morning... so it's a double chapter :D**

**Xo Plea**


	35. Childish? Yes

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter35: Childish? yes.**

**Peyton's POV.

* * *

**

"I made the biggest mistake of my life by listening to her, Pey. If I'd just come to you and asked... then everything could have been avoided" He hung his head and ran a hand through his hair again.

I just stared at my hands. Regulus had lied. Marlene had lied. The only person who _hadn't_ lied was sitting right next to me.

"It was convenient for Regulus to tell me that you only kissed me to get me back. I don't know why he did it though..." I trailed off. Sirius tentatively reached for my hands.

"Because he could... because he knew how angry you'd be with me... and what I'd lose" He squeezed my hands between his when I didn't say anything. "I told you, my brother is evil and wants nothing more than to see me suffer... and suffer I have"

I glanced at Sirius, not knowing what to say. Everything he'd just painstakingly told me made sense but it was just _so_ much to take in right now.

"Sirius... I don't know what to say... It's so..."

"I know! Complicated" He let out a barking laugh that didn't quite match his expression. "I know things won't be the same. I know things will be different from now on... but just... know that I love you. I always have, even when I was with someone else" He sighed. I held his hand so it couldn't run through his hair again.

"Just... calm down for a minute, ok?" I shook my head. "If you loved me, you would have told me sooner" I said as tactfully as I could.

"You could have too" He shot back, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I've only liked you since the beginning of 6th year... and you were all 'involved' with Marlene for pretty much the whole time" I quoted with my hands.

"I was only involved with Marlene because I didn't know how to tell you I liked you" He shrugged. I scoffed. "No it's true" He held his hands up to silence me. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Pey, I come from a place where emotions are banned. Where my parents didn't love anything but their money and where my family kicked me out because I was different... I didn't understand what I felt toward you when we were 12 and you kicked my ass in the Quidditch trials. I just knew you were different from all the other girls" He sighed and kicked a stone with the tip of his shoe. I smiled, remembering the day well. "You still _are_ different but what was I supposed to do about it? You terrified me. You didn't fall for my shit like the other girls... and I couldn't work out why" He laughed, staring at the floor. "But I guess I lost right?" He looked back at me. His eyes looked black in the dim light. "I'm so sorry"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. He'd just simultaneously told me what a prat he'd been AND that he loved me but was too terrified to tell me. It was a lot for one girl to take it.

"Peyton..."

"Sirius I don't... know what to say" I sighed, my breath crystallising in air in front of my face.

"Then don't" He murmured. I bit my lip as he brushed his knuckles over my cheek and leant forward. His lips pressed softly against mine but I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry" I gasped, struggling to find my voice. Every instinct in my body was screaming at me to run. "I can't do this" I shook my head, standing and running away.

He didn't come after me. For that, I was grateful. I had to think about everything he'd told me. I had to figure out my head before I let my heart do anything.

I pushed my way back through the crowded ball room, making a beeline for the door. I was hoping I wouldn't be stopped by anyone but life isn't exactly easy at the moment is it? So of _course_ was stopped by someone I didn't really want to see.

"Peyton, there you are... I got held up with Narcissa and – "

"Get _off_ me" I snarled, shaking the arm that Regulus had latched onto. I saw a look of surprise cross his features before I turned and walked out of the door. I pulled my hair from its pony tail, letting it cascade around my shoulders as I tried to ignore the stabbing pain of humiliation in my side.

"Peyton! Wait!" Regulus called out to me. He caught up with me easily.

_Damn the stupid heels making it hard to walk fast. _

"Peyton, what's wrong. Talk to me, please..."

"How could you do it, Regulus?" I snarled, turning around finally to face him.

"How could I do wh –"

"Lie to me! Tell me something that wasn't true and make a situation ten times as worse!" I exploded, throwing my arms into the air.

"What did I lie to you about?" He frowned, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Sirius never asked Marlene to the ball because of revenge... he asked her because she's a jealous whore who lied to him!" I blinked rapidly as I felt my eyes sting. I would _not_ cry in front of him. "You just made it ten times worse by saying it was for revenge"

"Oh I didn't lie..." He shook his head slowly. I could almost hear the clogs clicking over in his head "I just... planted a thought in your head and let you do the rest" Regulus smirked. My mouth dropped open.

_Well I hadn't been expecting that._

"Why... why would you do that?" I blinked, totally stunned by his bluntness.

"Why not?" He let out a sigh and dropped his hand from my arm. I stared at the person standing before me, horrified by what I saw. "My brother always seems to come out on top doesn't he?" He started, his voice taking on an edge I'd never heard before. It was cold and mean and bitter. "He was a Black placed in Gryffindor yet he acquired a bunch of '_totally awesome_' friends who didn't seem to care about his heritage" He held one finger up, his eyes shining with unforseen rage. "He got kicked out of home, and suddenly he had a great new life with the Potters" he held a second finger up, his lips twitching in a smirk. "He got everything he wanted... except for you" Regulus shook his head, laughing slightly, the tip of his left index finger on the tip of his right third finger, not quite up but not quite down at the same time. "But then that changed too. I could see you were falling for his stupid charms and I decided that there was one thing in this world he couldn't have"

"But why, Regulus? I don't understand why" I bit my lip, not taking my eyes off him.

"Because he's better than me and always has been. And I wanted to make him _suffer_" Regulus' voice rose, making me jump slightly. "And he is... because he knows, just as well as you know, that nothing will ever be the same between the two of you" Regulus' face smiled, that brilliant smile that I always called mine was gone. In its place something cold and ruthless. Something that I swore he wasn't.

"You're disgusting"

"No. I'm just sick of being second best. But you'd know all about that though, wouldn't you?" Regulus sneered. "It was so easy to trick you, with your vulnerability and insecurity over Marlene McKinnon. So easy for you to trust me" He smiled cockily. "I guess luck was in my favour that Marlene lied to Sirius... but tell me Pey... You were happy when you were with me, weren't you?"

Waves of nausea rolled over my body as his words sunk in. He'd played me like a goddamned fool.

"I was" I admitted "But you were different... you were you... _this_... isn't you" I whispered, shaking my head. My hair fell around me like a curtain.

"Me? What the hell would you know about _me_?" He laughed. "From what my brother says this is who I really am. An evil, vindictive, _spiteful, _Death Eater"

"This isn't you, Regulus" I whispered again, closing my eyes to fight the tears.

"You know nothing about me"

"I know you're not like this. I could see that you don't want to be like your family. You want to be like Sirius. I know you" My voice was barely a whisper, my eyes still closed.

"You _know nothing about me_" Regulus hissed through gritted teeth, his hands drawing around my shoulders to squeeze me tightly. "I don't want to be like my brother. My brother is an idiot. I want to be like the Dark Lord – cunning, ruthless, powerful"

"You're lying" I shook my head. "You and I both know you are _lying_"

He let out a growl before shoving me away from him. My back hit the wall and I stumbled. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I stayed with my back against the wall until my breathing slowed and my knees stopped shaking. In one night I had seen one brother beg for forgiveness and admit he loved me, and the other brother change into a monster.

I guess it's true when people say life isn't easy... but they never tell you that things can get so hard.

I trudged up the stairs with one place in mind – my four poster bed, with its curtains to block out the world and its duvet to make me feel safe. I would curl up there and not move until I had to.

Childish? Yes. But really it was the only thing my mind was telling me to do right now.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm trying to catch up on the review alerts but literally as I'm answering more are coming in :P I love you all!**

**Plea**


	36. Mudbloods and Blame

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter36: Blame

* * *

**

"Wow... just... I didn't think he was half bad" Lily's mouth hung open as I relayed to her everything that had happened at the dance a week ago. Classes were due back tomorrow so we were taking the much needed time to chill out by ourselves.

"Yeah, you and me both" I muttered, scribbling out the stick figure getting hit by a bludger I was drawing on the parchment in front of me. "But he's right, you know... nothing between me and Sirius will ever be the same again" I scrunched up the paper and threw it over my shoulder.

"Oh Pey, you don't know that... I mean now that you know what happened, you guys can work on fixing it. It's all about baby steps" She smiled hopefully.

"I told him to go and die, Lily" I reminded her of the argument I had with Sirius before the Hufflepuff catastrophe.

"Peyton put it this way, if James Potter and I can _actually_ be friends then anything is possible, right?" She sounded exasperated with me.

I snorted and nodded. "I guess you're right, Lils"

I leant back in my seat and stared out of the window next to me. The weak winter sunlight shone on the Black Lake, making it sparkle like a million diamonds.

"Oh shoot! I promised Sev I'd meet him for a walk" Lily exclaimed, getting to her feet and stuffing her books in her bag. "He said he has something important to tell me... what it is, I have no idea"

"Probably that he's totally in love with you and wants to marry you" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No he said it was a surprise... _that_ isn't a surprise" She rolled her eyes. I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"No. No it's not" I smiled as she waved and left, leaving me alone in the library.

At first it was nice to just have peace and quiet. Then it got quite lonely, so I gathered up my own things and left.

I was just walking past the entrance hall when I heard someone call my name.

"PEYTON! HEY! PEY!"

I frowned and back tracked my steps.

"Sirius... hey" I replied, glancing at my feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

_About the dance... let's forget everything and start over?... Hey, I'd really like to kiss you again... You know your brother is a total head-case and I should have listened to you..._

Somehow I don't think any of them were the right way to bring up everything that had happened. Sirius trotted over and came to a stop in front of me.

"How... how are you?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. It was wet and plastered to his face. _And it looked adorable. _

"I'm fine... trying to finish homework before school starts tomorrow... failing miserably" I smiled slightly.

"You and homework?" He snorted "I don't believe it"

"Shut up" I laughed slightly, shaking my head. I swallowed. This was awkward, forced, fake. Why was it so hard to just be like we used to be?

_Oh yeah, because you had a huge fight, he admitted he loves you and you ran away from him like a little girl. _

"Hey, uh... what are you doing right now?" He spoke again when I didn't say anything else. I glanced up at him through my lashes.

"Nothing... why?" I quirked my eyebrow and hitched my bag back over my shoulder. Sirius reached out and took it from me.

"Because we're having an epic snowball fight but Remus doesn't want to play anymore... so we need a fourth... and you would usually be playing with us... so... I guess I just thought of you" He trailed off, as if unsure of what to say.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this..._

"Uh... that sounds – "

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, SNIVELLUS! APOLOGISE!"

"JAMES! NO! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Lily's and James' voices floated in from outside. Sirius and I exchanged a look and then hurried into the sunshine.

The sight that met us usually would have made me laugh and if it wasn't for the murderous look in James Potter's eyes I probably would have. Severus Snape hung upside down from invisible ropes in the air, his robes falling down around his ears.

"APOLOGISE NOW, SNIVELLUS" James yelled again. Lily tugged on his arm.

"Please James. Put him down... It's ok, I don't mind..." She bit her lip.

"James mate, put him down" Sirius placed a hand on his friends back. "Merlin, I step away for two seconds and all hell breaks loose" He threw me a smile and a wink and I felt myself blush.

_Damnit!_

"Lils, what happened?" I said to my rather distressed friend.

"Oh it was stupid really... Severus and I were walking past and James decided to be an idiot, showing off like he usually does... and Sev... well Sev made a comment under his breath about him... and I kind of defended James and he called me a 'mudblood'" She explained, her lip trembling slightly.

"James called you a mudblood?" I blinked.

"NO! Severus called me one" She shook her head. "And James heard him"

"SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS!" James was yelling at Severus as he dropped the Slytherin to the ground. "SHE'S ABOUT THE ONLY THING THAT'S STOPPED ME FROM KICKING YOUR ASS"

"I can't believe you defended James" I nudged Lily. She shrugged a shoulder, a small smile on her face.

We watched as Severus got to his feet. "Lily... Lily I'm – "

"You don't get to talk to her" Sirius stepped in front of him, cutting off his desperate words "You don't get to talk to any of us"

Severus took one look between James and Sirius and made a beeline for the castle. Lily sighed, her lip still trembling slightly.

"Are you ok?" I placed a hand on my friends arm.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine" She nodded, blinking a little too much to be 'fine'. James walked over and took her hand in his.

"Are you sure?" He blinked at her with big, brown eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I am... Thanks"

When she didn't look away from him, I took it as my cue to leave them in peace. Instead, I walked over to Sirius who was picking up my bag from the snow.

"I'm sorry, I dropped it when – "

"It's ok... nothing a drying charm won't fix" I took out my wand and my bag dried instantly. He smiled and shouldered it again.

"I guess we're not needed here" He nodded his head toward our friends. They were wandering away from us, clearly in their own little world.

"I guess not" I smiled. "Common room?" I asked.

"Sounds great" He nodded. We started off in silence, walking together for the first time in months.

"You were right –"

"Pey, about the ball –"

We started to say at the same time after a few minutes of silence. We glanced at each other and laughed, coming to a stop in the empty hall.

"You go..."

"No you" He insisted. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"You were right about your brother... he's spiteful and evil and I'm sorry" I admitted, letting out the breath of air in a puff.

"It's ok... I shouldn't have tried to control who you're friends with" He shrugged a shoulder.

I blinked at it. I was expecting him to say _I told you so_. I was expecting him to look all self righteous and cocky because I was wrong about his brother. Instead he just looked... well... sorry.

_I wished he would look cocky and self righteous._

"But I was wrong about him... He wasn't what I thought... _you were right_" I said again. I was desperate. I needed him to tell me I was wrong because that's when things would be back to normal.

"Pey, I think deep down my brother was the person you saw... I really do" He ran a hand through his hair. "But at the end of the day, his main goal was to get to me, which is what he did"

"I'm still sorry" I muttered.

"Don't be" He reached and grabbed my hand. "He's a Slytherin for a reason lov – erm, Pey" He corrected himself, dropping my hand as quickly as he'd grabbed it. A sinking feeling erupted in my stomach.

"I guess you're right. At the end of the day, whatever he showed me was still an act" I sniffed, my lip trembling. "A lie" I added. "All he wanted was to get to you and he did... and I'm an idiot for letting it happen"

"Pey, don't cry...Please... I hate seeing you cry" Sirius bit his lip.

"I feel so stupid... so... humiliated" I sucked in a breath around my words. I was trying hard not to cry, and failing miserably.

"Pey, come on... He's just an asshole. Everything will be ok" He stood awkwardly watching me, unsure of what to do.

"But it's not the same, Sirius. It's not going to be the same. Regulus screwed it up and I let him!" I exclaimed, more pissed off with myself than I had ever been. "It's all my fault"

"Hey c'mon. It's not your fault...We're still friends. We will always be friends..." He reached for my hand again and jerked me into him. "And my stupid brother can't change that" He held me tightly against his chest. I breathed in deep to hold off the tears but some escaped. "Please don't cry... You're my best friend... nothing will change that"

I sighed against his chest. Somehow, that didn't comfort me any. I didn't _want_ to be friends. I wanted more.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**This is late and I'm an awful person. On the bright side I get to work with Draco Malfoy look-a-like tonight **** Gonna be a good night at work. **

**Xo Plea**


	37. Purple

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter37: Purple

* * *

**

Days turned into weeks and nothing really changed.

Sure, Sirius and I were friends but that was it. We sat together with friends, we played Quidditch together on the team... but other than that there was nothing.

_It sucked butt._

"Last game tomorrow... we have the finals in the bag obviously, but it can't hurt to kick Hufflepuff's ass since we failed so miserably last time" The whole team cut eyes to me and I folded my arms.

"That _so_ wasn't my fault" I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "You guys could have scored more goals"

Sirius chuckled and smiled at me, his eyes lingering a little longer than they should have. My stomach squirmed. "I want you to go to, eat a good dinner and get to bed early" He clapped his hands again and we took this as our cue to disperse.

"Face it Pey, you're never going to live that loss down" James' arm dropped around my shoulder as I packed my stuff into my bag.

"Oh come on! You guys could have gotten more goals" I argued. James shook his head and tutted as we exited the change room.

"We were on 150 points... they were on 10..." Booger started as he followed us out.

"All you had to do was catch the snitch..." Pickle interjected, walking with Booger behind us.

"and you failed" James finished for them.

"Well... you... I..." I stuttered, trying to find how the loss _wasn't_ my fault. It totally was. _Balls._ "I had a lot of things on my mind ok?" I scowled, folding my arms across me.

"And I take full blame for that" Sirius spoke up from behind us. We turned and the others laughed.

"So it's _your_ fault, Pads?" James bounced back to his best mate, ruffling the mess of hair on Sirius' head.

"I'll take the blame" Sirius smiled, winking at me slightly. "A captain is only as good as his team, remember"

My brothers and I burst out laughing. "Touche, touché!" Pickle exclaimed.

I reached to get something out of my bag and then realised it wasn't around my shoulder. "Shit! I left my bag in the locker room" I swore, pulling away from James.

"Gosh Pey! Language!" Booger rolled his eyes. I just grinned.

"I'll see you guys at dinner, ok?" I told them.

"Do you want me to wait?" Sirius offered. I smiled at him but shook my head.

_Least he's trying..._

"Nah. It's fine. I don't want to deprive you of your food any longer" I waved to him and trotted back to the change room.

I pushed open the door and saw my bag, sitting where I had left it on the bench.

"I was going to bring it up for you" A voice made me jump. I turned and saw Marlene, sitting on the bench across the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. Since the dance and it had come out that she had lied to Sirius and made the _whole_ situation worse, no one had said a word to her. Even Remus, Alice and Peter were ignoring her. She had really screwed up this time and I really had nothing to say to her.

"Oh. It's fine. I got it" I murmured, pacing over to my bag. I scooped it up and turned on my heel to walk out.

"Peyton, wait" She called out. I stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm... I'm sorry for everything that's happened" Her voice was soft, but it surprised me that she was even apologising. Marlene rarely ever apologised for things, but I guess since she'd lost everything, she was trying something new.

"That's nice" I responded, placing my hand on the door.

"No, I really am, Pey" she said again. Against my better judgement I turned and looked at her, my bag falling to the floor.

"Why'd you do it, Marley?" I asked. I had to know. If she was apologising, I may as well try for a confession as well. "You're supposed to be one of my best friends... how could you?"

"Because he loves you" she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "And I hated that"

I frowned. "You hate me because of a boy?"

"I don't hate _you_" she screwed up her nose, dropping her hands to her lap. "I hate that he likes you more than me" She looked down at her hands. Her lip trembled.

I sighed. I understood perfectly what she meant. Marlene was a girl who got everything she ever wanted. She was an only child of two, rather well-off parents who spoiled her rotten. She was incredibly beautiful and she used this to get her own way with just about everything... and she was charming, and everyone adored her. It would kill her to know that she couldn't have what she wanted because of her friend.

"That's no reason to lie, Marlene. That's not reason to take something away from your friend" I murmured. "I knew you were selfish but I didn't think you'd go this far"

"How do you think it felt to me, that he was my boyfriend but he was practically obsessed with _you_? It hurt Pey" She gasped, standing up and running a hand through her hair.

"That wasn't _my_ fault though. I didn't _know_ he liked me" I shot back. "You, _as my friend_, should have told me the first time you guys broke up"

"Well I didn't know _you_ liked him" She replied. My mouth dropped open, I couldn't _believe_ what I was hearing right now.

"And that is what makes you a _really_ bad friend" I wanted to laugh, to be honest. Instead I just swooped down to pick up my bag and turned to walk out of the door.

"I really am sorry, Pey" He voice sounded small again. When I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw she was crying.

"Sorry doesn't make it right" I shook my head. "Sorry doesn't mean you'll be forgiven"

"But you're my best friend" She sobbed, her voice taking a desperate tone.

"_Was_. As in "_I __was your best friend". _As in _past tense_... maybe, one day, we can be friends again" I shrugged a shoulder. "But until the day that I can look at you and not want to rip your hair out, stay the hell away from me" I smiled sweetly and pushed myself out of the door, leaving a very sad and lonely girl behind me.

* * *

"Do you love me, Pey?" Sirius asked, his back to me. I stepped forward, reaching out to him.

"I do. I really do" I nodded. My curls fell around my shoulders and face and I pushed them back defiantly.

"It's too late, Pey" He turned, his eyes a watery blue. They pierced right through me. "It's too late"

"Too late for what? Too late for us?" I asked, feeling my throat close up. I reached out for him again but he turned and started walking away. "Sirius! Wait! I love you... please... don't..."

"I'm sorry Peyton..."

"Wait please!" I called desperately. His figure got smaller and smaller. "Please! I love you!"

"Sorry Peyton... Peyton... Peyton..."

"_Peyton_! Get up!" I heard Lily before I saw her. I groaned, realising it had just been another dream. I'd had the same one for three days straight. Looks like the longer Sirius and I weren't normal, the more my subconscious tortured me for it. I _really_ need to fix things. "PEYTON!" Lily screeched. I sighed and pulled the covers tighter around me, pre-empting her attack. Sure enough, within seconds my covers were poked, prodded and pulled to try and detangle me from the covers. "PEY! NOW!" She demanded when I didn't move.

"I don't want to, Lily" I grumbled. "I had that dream again" She sighed.

"It's just a dream Pey... Honestly, I'm sure Sirius' feelings won't change just because the two of you are acting all weird" Her voice sounded muffled because my head was still under the blankets. It went quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Pey, if you're not out of this bed in two seconds I'm going to slime you" She threatened in a soft voice. "One..."

"OK I'M UP!" I exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in my bed. Living with Lily for the past 6 years had taught me that she usually went through with her threats... and slime was impossible to get out of hair "Ugh why are we up early?" I mumbled, glancing at the clock. It was 7:32. Ooh ok, so it wasn't _that_ early.

"It's not _that_ early, Pey" she sighed, shaking her head. She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "drama queen" and I flipped her off as I shut the bathroom door.

Looks like Marlene and Alice had already been in here, judging from the wet towels on the floor and makeup on the counter.

I turned the shower on and stepped under the hot jets. It woke me up some thankfully but I wouldn't be fully awake until I got myself some caffeine. Awful stuff but Merlin it does wonders. I cursed Lily under my breath as I stepped out of the shower.

Then I screamed.

A loud, piercing scream that probably rocked the whole tower.

"HOLY FUCK WHT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed as I stared at my reflection. It wasn't my usual reflection. There was something distinctly different about me.

I was freakin' _purple._

From top to toe, my hair, my arms, my nails my face... all a violent shade of purple. I don't mean a sweet, pale shade of lilac... I mean it was fucking metallic purple, like I'd been dipped in paint or something. I rubbed my arms with the towel, hoping it would come off.

_It didn't._

Lily burst into the bathroom. "Pey! WHAT'S WRONG! What... the hell did you do?" She skidded to a halt and stared at me, mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Lily! Look at me! I'm FUCKING PURPLE!" I exclaimed, pointing to my face.

"You... wow" She blinked. Her face started to go red and I knew she was hiding a laugh.

"Did you do this!" I practically screamed at her. She shook her head.

"No" She managed to choke out. "But I think that answers your question" She pointed to the mirror behind me.

I turned. I stared. I swore again.

Currently scrawling its way across my mirror, in front of my hideously purple complexion, was a message.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Things have been awkward and I hate that. So I decided that since I got blame for revenge, I may as well do it now._

_I'll be downstairs._

_Love Sirius._

I screamed again and only stopped when Lily clamped a hand over my mouth.

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered. "I'm going to fucking kill him. _How exactly does this make things better?" _I shrieked, ripping Lily's hand away from my mouth.

I turned on my heel and made for the door.

"Pey! Towel!" Lily yelled after me, snickering as she went.

But I didn't care that I was just in a towel. All I cared about was being _freakin' purple!_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" I screamed as I marched into the common room.

"Oh holy _shit_" James' face cracked into a grin.

"Merlin, help up all" Remus groaned. Peter just laughed.

People busted out laughing as I passed but I ignored them. I had one destination in mind and he was looking oh so casual leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yes Peyton Rae Fox?" He smiled happily at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" I shrieked in his face. I _so_ wasn't impressed with his stunt.

"Why Peyton, I don't know _what_ you're talking about" He smiled. He drew an apple to his mouth, smiling the whole time. I grit my teeth together, simultaneously fighting the urge to kiss him and the urge to punch him.

_Sadly, the urge to punch him was winning._

"Why am I _PURPLE!_" I hissed, tightening the towel around my body. Sirius' eyes flickered to the movement. They lingered just a little too long. "Ahem?" I prompted, kind of glad he couldn't see me blush.

_Those eyes._

"What? Oh. That... purple... Well, like my message said... I'd already been blamed for revenge, I may as well show you what I would have done" He smiled, biting into the apple. I watched his lips close around the apple and breathed in deep to slow my heart rate.

_Those lips._

"You've proved your point... Now change me back" I held my hand out, expecting some sort of antidote or at the very least his wand.

"No can do, sweets" He smiled, placing instead the apple into my hand. "Part of my charm is I make it irreversible" He winked.

_If I wasn't so mad I'd swoon._

"Irreversible?" I sputtered. "You made _this_ irreversible?" My voice rose an octave.

"Well... irreversible enough" He winked again. "You better go and put your uniform on, love... I doubt McGonagall would appreciate a naked student in her class" He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Slughorn might... and I _definitely_ would" He shot me that cocky, arrogant grin again and turned around to leave.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I paced back through the common room and to my room. Once there I smiled. As much as being turned purple aggravated me, it was the best thing he could have done.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm sorry this is late. I'm a terrible person. I spent the night at my boyfriends house and then went Christmas shopping. I still love you... I'm going to write another chapter and then go watch 13 Hrs with Tom Felton in it. ;) **

**Xo Plea**


	38. Now or Never

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter38: Now or never..**

_**Small Plea's Note to start with: Could you please all keep my good friend Shyrazie in your prayers. Her father had a heart attack and is in a coma. My thoughts and sympathies go out to you love. xo Plea.**_

* * *

"How did you do it?" I slid into the vacant seat beside Sirius. The classroom was in a frenzy, everyone not in Gryffindor craning their necks to get a good load of the latest prank to hit town.

_Yeah, laugh it up._

"A master never tells his secrets" Sirius glanced at me, a smirk on his face.

"Well obviously it was my shower gel... the question is how did you get into _my_ bathroom to swap it?" I tapped the desk in front of me, my purple fingers shining slightly in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Maybe I snuck in. Maybe I had help. You'll never know" Sirius winked. His eyes flickered behind me.

_Oh that little BRAT!_

"LILY!" I shrieked, flipping around in my chair to glare at her. "YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" She cringed, shrinking away from me "He talked me into it... He was really upset that you guys were still so awkward so I agreed to help him" She bit her lip.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to kiss her. She was _the_ bestest best friend ever!

"You're a bitch... but it explains why you were in my room this morning" I groaned and threw my head on my desk, my now-purple curls cascading around me.

"Miss FOX! What on _EARTH_ happened!" Apparently I was like a beacon that everyone just had to stare at.

"An unfortunate mishap whilst painting my room" I deadpanned.

"You painted your room!" McGonagall exclaimed. I lifted my head and saw her horrified expression.

"No! This is Sirius' brilliant idea of revenge" I sighed, cutting eyes to the smug looking git beside me.

_The adorable looking git beside me._

"Mr Black, did you have something to do with this?" She raised her eyebrow sternly at him.

"Me!" Sirius exclaimed. "_Never_" He smiled and winked. A ghost of a smile crossed McGonagall's face and she nodded.

"Aren't you going to punish him?" I called after her. She pretended not to hear me. "This is total balls" I grumbled.

"You love it" Sirius leaned over and murmured to me. I didn't reply but my stomach did flips. Of course I loved it. It meant we were talking again.

"When will it fade?" I asked, turning my eyes onto him.

"Soon" He smiled, after studying my face for a second.

"_Soon_? The only response you can give is _soon_?" I replied testily.

"Yup"

"Sirius"

"Yes?"

"How soon?"

His expression turned guilty. "Soon enough"

"I'm stuck like this, aren't I?" I said flatly. Sirius grinned.

"We're working on it... I didn't think it would turn out quite so..." He paused, looking me up and down again.

"Purple?" I supplied.

"I was going to say shocking... but purple works" He returned his eyes back to mine. "Purple really is becoming you"

"Oh fuck off"

"Oh the f-bomb. I know she pissed when she drops the f-bomb" He nudged me. "Come on... you have to admit it was good" Out of the corner of my eye I could see him lean on his elbow and watch me. I ignored him. "I'm curious though... are you completely purple or is it only the visible extremities?"

I turned my head, thankful he couldn't see the blush spreading over my features. "That's for me to know... and you to find out" I smirked as his mouth dropped open. He was at a total loss for words so I turned back to the front and concentrated on McGonagall's class.

_Yeaaah... I still got it._

* * *

I was still purple three days later. It hadn't faded one little bit. As much as I loved that Sirius and I were back to normal, I didn't love being bright, metallic purple. It drew too many eyes, caused too much attention.

_I'm not an attention whore like someone I know... Marlene..._

I stalked into the Great Hall and found him and the other marauders eating breakfast. I slid into the seat beside him and nabbed a slice of toast off his plate. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"Sirius" I said after a few minutes of chewing.

"Yes, Love?" He replied.

"Why am I still purple?" I turned on the bench to face him, one eyebrow raised.

He looked at me, his eyes shining. I could feel them trailing up and down my face, it actually made me slightly uncomfortable as butterflies rose in my stomach. "I guess it takes a little longer to fade than I thought" He struggled to hide a smile from me. His rubbed his nose to cover his mouth but his eyes betrayed him. "You're still as pretty as ever though" he winked. I smacked his arm and poured us both a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Besides... I still don't know if you're purple everywhere" He murmured into my ear.

_Oh sweet baby merlin..._

I choked on my juice and James groaned.

"Ok I've officially lost my appetite" He glared at both Sirius and I and we grinned.

"Sorry, Moose" I shrugged "But now you know how we feel every time you're around Lily" I winked as Remus, Peter and Sirius all agreed.

"I... well...At least..." He stammered a reply before it was cut off by a scream from the Ravenclaw table. Everyone turned and looked and the murmurs started immediately.

_What the hell..._

6th year Emily Dobrev was sobbing hysterically into her friends arms, her younger sister clinging to her side for dear life. Professor Flitwick swooped down and ushered the girls out of the hall almost as quickly as the sobbing had started. I just stared.

"What the hell was all that about?" I murmured, trying to get the sound of Emily's sobs out of my head.

"This" Lily said from behind me, making me jump.

She dropped the Daily Prophet on the table in front of me, before sitting next to James. Both James and Sirius crowded around me to read the paper, Sirius' arm placed casually around my hip. I would have thought about it more had the headline not caught my attention first.

_MUGGLES KILLED! HALF-BLOODS AND MUGGLES TARGETS!_

_Muggle Anton Dobrev and his wife Amelia (Who attended Hogwarts when she was a girl) were murdered in their homes today after a chilling attack on their town. The Dobrev house was blasted apart at around 7 o'clock last night and Mr and Mrs Dobrev were killed using the unforgivable Killing Curse. There are no suspects, however the band of Lord Voldemorts' followers known as 'Death Eaters' are thought to be to blame as the Dark Mark was found above their home. The Dobrevs have two girls who attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are safe there under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's care..._

I stopped reading, my mouth dry. _Poor Emily. _Sirius pushed the paper away so Remus and Peter could read and tightened his grip around my hip.

_And there goes my heart..._

"They're attacking muggles" Lily said softly. "Not just muggles with magic children... but all muggles. They're killing halfboods, muggle-borns... blood traitors..." She bit her lip and cut herself off. James gripped her hand on the table-top.

"Aren't the Aurors doing anything?" Sirius asked, his voice close to my ear.

_Breathe Peyton... Breathe..._

"They don't know who any of the followers are because they use masks" Remus replied, flicking through the paper to read more articles about the Death Eaters. It was such a horrible name for them. It chilled me right to my core.

"I know who it would be" Sirius replied. We all looked at him in surprise. "Oh come on... Like my mother and father wouldn't be there... Regulus too" He rolled his eyes.

I glanced over at the stoic and sallow-faced Slytherin's across the room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, light smiles on their faces like they were sharing a huge secret.

Regulus looked up and over to me, as if I'd called his name. His eyebrow twitched and I looked away quickly. It still stung like crazy to think he'd lied. I couldn't imagine him doing something like killing muggles.

_He wouldn't..._

I watched him stand, say something to Severus and then leave the room. He didn't look back at me. I wanted to follow him. I wanted to hear him say he was sorry. But I didn't. I just stared into my pumpkin juice and listened to my friends around me.

"Come on" Lily sighed, picking up her bag. "We better get to class" The guys grumbled but we all stood. I fell into step beside Lily, a little bit behind the guys.

"You and Sirius seem to be back to normal" Lily commented as we left the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, if you call turning me purple and insulting each other at every turn 'normal'" I replied. She laughed.

"Better than awkward silences and not talking at all, right?" She chimed. I had to agree with her on that one.

"Lily..." A voice said from behind us. We turned at the same time and groaned. "Please can I talk to you?"

"I told you Severus... You have nothing to say to me that I want to hear" She turned back around, her braid spinning behind her like a whip.

"Peyton, please make her listen..." He begged to me. I raised my eyebrows and stared at the greasy haired git. He must be super desperate for her to talk to him if he was begging me.

"You heard her Snivellus. She doesn't want to talk to you" I shrugged a shoulder. "Run along now" I placed my hand on Lily's shoulder to guide her away from the git. If only the guys weren't so far ahead...

"Peyton..." Severus reached out and grabbed my sleeve. He shoved something into my hands. "This is from Regulus" He hissed. "I know she'll never forgive me" He threw a sad look to Lily and I almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost._

"OI! SNIVELLUS! GET OFF HER!" Sirius barked, having noticed him attached to my arm. I stared at Severus in confusion. I glanced at what he'd shoved into my palm. It was an envelope with my name on the front. That was all. I glanced once more at Severus and shoved it in my pocket as Sirius and James both came to the rescue.

"What do you want Snivellus? Didn't I drop you hard enough on your head last time?" James sneered, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Keep walking, git" Sirius rolled his eyes, stepping to be shoulder to shoulder with me. Snape dropped his hand from my arm quicky.

"I'm sorry" He muttered to Lily was he pushed passed her. Lily's lip curled in disgust but she said nothing. The letter in my pocket burned at my curiosity as Sirius straightened my robes.

"Maybe we should see Slughorn about something to remove the purple, hey Pey?" He winked, pinching my cheek in his fingers. I let out a huff and knocked his hands away.

"Do you think?" I shook my head as we descended the stairs to potions.

I didn't get a chance to look at the letter until lunch time. I went to the bathroom, put the lid down on the toilet and sat.

_Peyton_, it started. _ By the time you read this, I will be gone. As the old muggle saying goes _'duty calls'_. I just want you to know I'm not proud of what I did to you. In fact I hate myself. You understood me better than anyone else ever has and I'm truly sorry for hurting you like I did. I guess that doesn't matter now. I'm expected to serve the Dark Lord until I'm captured and thrown in Azkaban or I die for his cause. _

_You're the best friend I ever had Peyton Fox. Please don't ever stop being you. Wish me luck as I stand for the wrong side. _

_R.A.B_

_p.s. Purple is a good colour on you._

I stifled a choke that escaped my throat. Regulus was gone to be something he wasn't and I never got to say goodbye. I read and re-read the letter at least 100 times, my emotions ranging from upset to furious before I left the bathroom.

_He isn't like this. He isn't __**that**__ person. I know he's not a Death Eater. I __**know**__ it._

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen in" A voice made me jump. I turned and saw Sirius leaning casually against the wall, one foot propped up behind his knee. His uniform was scruffy, untucked at one side, tie undone and robes half falling off.

_Wow he pulls the scruffy bad boy look off so well.._

"I was thinking" I shrugged, boosting my bag on my shoulder, stuffing the note in the top of it quickly "Are you stalking me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No... I was coming to give you this" He held out a vial of purple liquid. "It'll get rid of the purple" He smiled triumphantly. He pushed off the wall and walked over, taking my bag from my shoulder.

"_Finally_" I sighed, taking the vial from him. He just grinned as he swung my bag over his shoulder, sending the top contents flying... namely the letter from his brother.

_Shit._

"Oops I dropped..."

"Sirius, I'll get it!"

We bent down at the same time but he got there first. He frowned slightly as his eyes glanced over the words on the open piece of parchment.

_Craaaap._

"R.A.B? My brother?" He turned his gaze to mine and blinked. "I thought you were mad at him"

"I am... That's his letter saying goodbye" I shrugged, like the contents didn't hurt me more than he had the first time. Sirius' frown deepened and he read the letter properly.

"That stupid twat" He growled, shaking his head and crumpling the letter in his hand. "He's always tried to be the perfect son... doing everything our parents want... I should have looked out for him more"

"It was kind of hard since he got you kicked out of home" I reminded him. He glanced at me and shrugged.

"He's still my little brother... and now he's gone..." He ran a hand through his hair. I bit my lip and linked my fingers with his on his other hand. He looked so mad at himself, I didn't realise he'd still see Regulus as a little brother... still care.

"You know he was jealous of you" I said softly. He glanced at me sharply.

"He was what?"

"Jealous of you. That's why he used me..." I explained everything Regulus had told me the night of the ball, why he'd used me to get at Sirius. "He always saw himself as being second best to you because even though you lost everything from your family you still came out on top"

"That silly git" Sirius dropped his head. "Why did he ever tell me?"

"A Black _admit_ their emotions?" I rolled my eyes. "As if _that_ would ever happen" I sighed. He chuckled and pulled me into him. I leant against him, enjoying the feeling on being in his arms.

"I admitted my emotions to you, didn't I?" He smiled, training his eyes on mine. "But you never said anything back" I bit my lip. He was right. I hadn't said anything back. I mean I'd wanted to. _I love you _was always on the tip of my tongue but I never knew when to say it. "Unless it's still in past tense" A pained expression crossed his face. "Because then I totally understand why you haven't said anything back... I don't think I _want_ to hear that again" He grimaced. I sucked in a deep breath.

_Now or never, Pey..._

"No no... not in past –"

"Sorry to break up this little... whatever this is" James said loudly from the end of the corridor. "But you're late to class and McGonagall doesn't look happy at all"

Sirius groaned and cursed James under his breath.

_I cursed James in my head. _

I quickly pulled my bag off Sirius' arms and pulled away from him. James had a huge grin on his face when I passed him.

"So you and Pads finally made up hey?"

"Shut it, Moose" I sighed.

"No, I'm glad. It's cute you know" He continued to talk in that teasing way.

"Shut _up_, Moose" I groaned as I walked quickly.

"As long as you don't detail me intimate details of your sex life – "

"Oh go snog Lily" I hissed as he burst out laughing. I opened the door and slid into my seat beside Lily. My face was on fire but I don't think it could be seen under the purple.

"Where were you?" Lily asked as McGonagall shot me a dark look. Her question was answered as James walked in with Sirius.

"Now Pads, there's a time and a place for snogging pretty girls and before class isn't one of them" James was saying between laughs. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You and Sirius were snogging?" she grinned. I frowned.

"_No!_ James is being an ass... he saw something and took it the wrong way" I rested my head on my hands.

"Must have been something close and intimate for him to take it that way" Lily smiled sweetly.

"Oh, go snog James" I snapped at her, focusing my attention on the board. She burst out laughing as well. I didn't look at anyone else. Certainly not at Sirius.

I still had to give him my response... and let him know that it certainly wasn't past tense now.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Dear Readers. This was one of the most difficult chapters to write. I couldn't get my head around anything... not the words, not the phrases, not the events. It was quite difficult and writers block sucks. But never fear. Here is the chapter. I'll admit not my best work and I apologise. **

**Also, this is the second to last chapter. I should have warned you sooner but it was tough. There will be this one, the next one and then the epilogue... and then it's over. **

**Xo xo **

**Plea**


	39. End

**Fuel to the Fire**

**End.

* * *

**

So I didn't get another chance to profess my love for Sirius.

Why?

Well for starters, I could never seem to get him alone. Our friends constantly seemed to be around every corner, even late at night. It could get to two in the morning and we still wouldn't be alone because someone else would be up with us, trying to finish homework or an assignment. Normally it was James, but sometimes it was Lily or Remus trying to help him.

Then there was the ACTUAL homework load. It was like every teacher simultaneously saw the end of 7th year and thought that we hadn't worked hard enough, so to compensate for that they piled twice as much on us to 'prepare for NEWTs'. I don't know how stressing us to the max helped any... but they did it anyway.

And finally, I had no idea how to bring up with him that I loved him... I mean, it's not exactly the easiest topic of conversation. What am I supposed do, just waltz up to him and say 'I love you, Sirius Black, let's get married and have babies? No... somehow I found that both lame and stupid. What was even more lame and stupid was my inability to say what I felt.

_I am such a dork..._

"Peyton, are you paying attention?" Sirius barked from in front of me. I blinked a few times as the quidditch locker room materialised around me and Sirius' grey-blue eyes came into focus.

_Pretty pretty eyes.._.

"Yes" I lied quickly. He rolled his eyes but turned back to the Quidditch Plays board behind him.

"This is the final. We _need_ to beat Slytherin. I know we do every year but I want this year to go down in History as the worst thrashing they have ever seen" Sirius slammed his fist into his palm.

"Don't worry mate. We're ready" James nodded his head. Sirius didn't reply, he just continued to go over his plays. He was stressed, I could tell. I guess the loss to Hufflepuff rattled him more than he let on.

"Any questions?" He asked when he was done. We all shook our heads and he nodded grimly. We took that as our cue to disperse and put final touches on our quidditch gear. I approached him slowly.

"You right, Rex?" I said lightly. He glanced at him, his hand half way through his hair.

"I want to win" He nodded. I smiled and leant my head against his shoulder.

"Me too... but I'm pretty sure we have nothing to worry about" I murmured. He sighed and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I know... but I can't help being nervous... there are scouts everywhere out there... They're all watching us" He ran his hand through his hair again and I pulled my arms around his torso. I hugged him tightly.

"You're one of the best players I've ever seen, Sirius Black... They'd be stupid not to take you" I said, my voice slightly muffled by his robes.

He kissed my head. "Why is it you know exactly what to say to make it ok?" He chuckled. I smiled as the whistle blew for the teams to join on the pitch.

"Sirius..." I said quickly as the team started to file out. I bit my lip, hesitating.

_Now or never, right?_

"What's wrong?" He frowned, pushing a stray lock of hair off my face. He looked worried so I fixed my face in a grin.

"Let's go kick some ass"

_You total coward._

As I stepped onto the pitch I looked around for the replacement Slytherin seeker... and tried not to think that Regulus wasn't playing. The Replacement was a big, burly kid from 6th year who looked and smelled like a troll.

"You have the advantage over him, Squirt" James slapped me on the back when he saw The Replacement.

"Or more likely, he'll try and kill me" I muttered.

The team chuckled uneasily as we took our first lap. The Slytherin's really did look like they wanted to kill us.

As soon as he game started, I could tell it was going to be rough. Slytherin earned two penalties within the first minute, putting us 20 points ahead.

I clapped my hands at their stupidity.

I hovered high above the stands, watching the blurs of red and green below me. I silently cheered them on as I scanned for the snitch.

I jumped as a rumble of thunder crashed above me and groaned. A storm is _so_ not what we needed right now. The game continued, as gruelling as ever. There was still no sign of the snitch and somewhere along the line, between the wind and the rain that had come out of nowhere, Gryffindor took a turn for the worst.

_If I knew better I'd say the Slytherin's planned this storm._

"The snitch would be good right about now, Squirt" James shivered as we huddled together in the rain.

"I'm working on it" I muttered, wiping water from my eyes. "It's pouring with rain though so it's a little hard"

Sirius nudged my shoulder. "You can do it, Pey" He smiled, his silvery blue eyes matching the sky above us. He lifted his hand and brushed some wet curls off my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marlene look away quickly. "I know you can"

_Suck on that, Liar._

I smiled and nodded.

The match was called back a minute later and we took to the air again. I threw my full concentration into finding the snitch – and staying upright on my broom. The wind was buffering me around like there was no tomorrow. Maybe The Replacement would have a better advantage over me when the time came.

The final was turning into one of the longest games we'd ever played and soon, Gryffindor were behind ahead 150 points to 290. Now winning the game really _did_ ride on my shoulders.

I watched the chasers speed around the pitch, looking like blurs in the sheet-like rain. In slow motion I saw it happen. Marlene had passed to Sirius but the quaffle was intercepted by Lestrange. Sirius, in an attempt to get the quaffle, ducked under Lestrange's feet... right into the path of two bludgers.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed and hurtled toward the ground.

When I got there, James and Smethwyk were huddled around him in the mud.

"There's no way you can play on that arm"

"James, let me up"

"Sirius, you _can't_ play"

"Then we forfeit. I AM _NOT_ FORFEITING!"

I placed a hand on James' shoulder and he looked up at me. "Squirt! Please tell him he can't possibly play with a mangled arm" James stood and pushed me toward the ground. I bit my lip as I looked over him. His arm was bent where it wasn't meant to bend and his shoulder looked slightly dinted. It was even worse than the time my collarbone was broken.

"Sirius, you can't play like this" I shook my head, brushing some mud off his face.

"Pey. We can't forfeit" He gazed up at me with wide and worried eyes. "We can't lose this match" I glanced at Smethwyk who shrugged. "Please Pey... I can do it..." Sirius winced as he struggled to sit. With James' help he did, but looked ready to pass out.

"No you can't. Look at you..." I took his good hand in mine. "You're about to pass out... there's no way you can play... and besides, you'd be the weakest link in the team" I brought his hand up to my lips and brushed them over his knuckles.

"We can't forfeit" He sounded like he wanted to cry.

"We _won't_ forfeit" I shook my head. "James... You and Marlene can hold them off for twenty minutes, right?" I glanced up at James. His eyebrow raised slightly but he nodded. "We can play with only two chasers, right Smethwyk?"

Smethwyk sighed. "I suppose you're not going to let me argue, are you?"

I glanced down at Sirius and grinned. "We're going to win this... I promise"

He blinked at me a few times before he pulled me down into the mud with his good arm. "I love you Pey... I could kiss you right here and now"

I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Save it for after the game, you two" James grinned, hiking me to my fee by the back of my robes. Smethwyk helped Sirius to the side of the pitch, but I knew he'd go no further.

I mounted my broom and joined the rest of my team in a huddle. I could feel his eyes on my back and a chill went down my spine as I remembered what James said.

_After the game..._

"Right. We're down a chaser and a captain... and we need to win" I glared at my team as they nodded. "Pickle, Booger, you guard our chasers with your _lives_. We only have two. Charlie –" I turned to the keeper. "Keep their quaffles out. I only have ten points difference so I _need _to catch the snitch now" I glanced at Sirius and then at the sky. "Rain's holding off... let's get this over with" I looked around at my team and watched as they let out a resounding war cry and took to the air again.

I perched myself on my broom and looked around for that tiny flash of gold. I had about 15 minutes or else it would be all over for us. The score was still 150 to 290. I could catch the snitch and we could still win. It wasn't over yet.

Below me The Replacement went for a dive. My heart in my throat I followed him. We streaked along, side by side, the crowd around us screaming. He tried to swerve into me but I ducked under him, kicking his ass with the toe of my boot. He growled something unintelligible but I over took him, reaching out as far as my arm would go to get the snitch.

I jerked to a halt as The Replacement grabbed the back of my robes. I let out a hacking cough as he chocked me. The harder I tried to fly, the more it choked me. Why hadn't Smethwyk seen him! I took a deep breath and thought about how I could get out of this.

_CLASP! The clasp on my robes. _

I raised my frozen fingers up to my throat and struggled to undo the clasp on my robes. I was balanced precariously on my broom, holding on only with my legs. One false move and I would be hung. Somehow, my fingers worked the buttons and was soon wriggled out of my robes and streaking away from The Replacement Slytherin. I glanced behind me and saw the confused look in his eye as he held a handful of empty robes.

I laughed, actually laughed and inched forward on my broom.

Hand outstretched, my fingers curled around the tiny gold Snitch.

"We won!" I screamed as the siren sounded to end the game. I skimmed the ground with my boots and held the snitch up for everyone to see. The roar of the crowd was deafening as my team crashed onto me in a victory hug.

Brooms poked bad places, hands grabbed everywhere and we all shouted in delight.

Someone grabbed me by my wrists and yanked me from the mess of people.

"Peyton... You..." He stammered but I placed my finger to his lips.

"I love you, Sirius Black... Always have..."

"Always will" He smiled.

I nodded and wound my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. His lips attached to mine and I stopped breathing.

This was it. This was us... the best part about it was... it wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**That's all there is folks. That's the End of Peyton Fox and Sirius Black. Although I'll admit now, I've been persuaded into thinking about doing a sequel because there IS a whole heap more I can do... There's the war, Regulus, Sirius' imprisonment... Lily and James' Death... So much to do but not in this story.**

**Thank you to everyone, really, from the bottom of my heart. I love writing and you guys make it all the more easier. I'm still surprised when someone compliments my work. I just don't believe it to be honest. I don't have enough time (or man power) to write and thank everyone in a list, so I'd just like to say a huge THANK YOU to my reviewers, my readers and anyone who is reading this now.**

**Thank you **_**THANK YOU THANK YOU.**_

**Till the next story (and of course this epilogue),**

**Plea **

**Xo **


	40. Epilogue

**Fuel to the Fire**

**Chapter40: Epilogue

* * *

**

"Shh follow me"

"Ugh, Sirius why?"

"Because I said so... now _come on_..."

Sirius tugged me down the darkened corridor after ambushing me on my prefect rounds. As much as I love it when _my boyfriend_ visits me in the middle of the night, running through the castle isn't what I had in mind.

"Sirius what are we –"

"Do you ever shut up, woman?" He groaned. I dug my nails into his arm and he stopped. "Sorry..." He kissed me lightly, that wolfy grin that I loved oh so much on his face. "But look around that corner" He tipped his head in the direction of apparently the most important thing in the world.

I sighed but did as I was told.

"_Oh my MERLIN!_!" I exclaimed and Sirius dropped his hand over my mouth.

"SHHH!" He laughed and pulled me back. I batted his hands away and peered around the corner again. The image I saw was priceless. There was no way they'd be able to deny it now. Not locked in a steamy embrace like that.I knew Lily and James would get together eventually... I just didn't think it would be epic make out sessions during prefect duties.

_And it didn't look like the first time they'd done it, either._

"That dirty little liar! She said that James and her _had_ to have rounds together because they were head boy and girl!" I glanced at Sirius again.

"Looks like someone just wanted a chance to snog some more" He snickered, brushing some hair off my face. He ducked to kiss me again and I smiled.

_I'd take any chance I could to snog __**him**__ some more..._

"They live in the _same_ dorm for Merlin's sake!" I laughed, a little louder than I should have. Sirius pressed a hand to my mouth and we waited to see if they'd heard. I held my breath.

"I thought I heard something..."

"There's nothing there, Lil"

"But I thought I heard..." Her words were cut off by a giggle and I wrinkled my nose. _Randy little buggers._

"So much for not being interested in each other, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"I say we slime them" Sirius grinned, peering around the corner again.

"I have a couple of dungbombs in my pocket as well" I grinned and peered around too.

"That's why you're my girl" He ruffled my hair and drew his wand. I pulled the dungbombs out.

"3..."

"2..."

Within two seconds, James and Lily were squealing like little girls, covered in dung and slime. Sirius and I howled with laughter, clutching each other tightly.

"YOU GUYS _SUCK_!" Lily shrieked, slapping me lightly, leaving a smear of green and smelly good on my arm.

"And you guys are TOTALLY busted" I laughed, wiping the mess off my arm with Sirius' robes.

The two of them stood next to each other, looking a little more than sheepish.

"Oh come on. We knew it was coming" Sirius sighed, putting his arm around me. I leant against him automatically.

"Yeah... James Potter and Lily Evans are practically written in the stars!" I threw my hands over my head and put on my dramatic seer's voice.

They both rolled their eyes but the way James looked at Lily practically took my breath away. They were perfect for each other in every single way and I'd be surprised if it wasn't written in the stars.

Little did I know how right I was... and how much it would affect us all.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay on this one guys. I was in a car accident and have been bed ridden for about 3 days! I'm fine I promise you, just a bad back and some scrapes! But my laptop is still broken so I couldn't even have that in bed. Needless to say I've read the entire HP series again :P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. YES there will be a sequel to this, YES I will have more stories coming out soon. YES I'm going to keep writing because I love you all SO much.**

**Thank you to some special people: Gypsytraveler(Without her I wouldn't have thought up HALF the plot), Huma (Funniest girl I know, great to talk to!), Bluebookbutterfly (Most awesome reviews ever!), Shyrazie (Even though your father is gone, he will always watch over you. Thank you for being an amazing person), GASPludwig (ALWAYS WRITES IN CAPS!), MulishaMaiden (You always had questions. I like that ****), and Miriflowers (Amazing)**

**Most of these people have been there since my very first story. **

**To everyone else you're just as amazing and I seriously am very grateful for you reading, even if you haven't reviewed. **

**Thank you, thank you and thank you!**

**Till the next story.**

**Xo**

**Plea**


End file.
